fiction becoming fact
by devilburns
Summary: something that is only meant to happen in Fiction is becomeing Fact for one CSI officer. mention of nailed mpreg from the eric and ryan's shippers commuinty.
1. prologue

Prologue

Pain ravaged their senses, the world was a mixture of whirling colours and images, they stumble and their heartbeat was pounding in their ears. They cry and scream, struggle against the arms that where holding them, before they could do nothing, their body froze in time as the person above them start to talk, but the prone person couldn't grasp what they where saying, only the sharp pain that laced threw the lower part of their body. Their throat to raw now to scream or try and get help, the attacker carried on their work, before it was over, the pain stopped. They felt like they where floating and they stumbled up, the other person was gone, nothing of them where there, the victim stumbled along the road, slowly their hands extended out for balance, before the floating feeling made them crash to the floor, their eyes looked at the road finding that they where back where they started, soon the world stopped spinning and the image came to focus, that changed as the eyes closed fully.

"Horatio" greeted a southern sounded police man as the man saw the red haired CSI agent " we have the victim over here"

Horatio nodded as he walked over to the tape and ducking underneath the yellow tape, walking carefully through the scene, making his way over to the medical Examiner, who was already on her knees checking the body over.

"What have we got Alexx?" he asked taking off his sunglasses, holding them in his hand as he peered down at the body near his feet.

"from what I can see. Loss of Blood, but from where or what he lost the blood I cant tell yet, but let me get him back to the lab and I can tell you more" said the woman as she stroked the Victim's hair.

"thank you Alexx" he said as he started to walk around the scene, his keen eyes glancing about, as he waited for a CSI to join him. He moved over and knelt down as he found a few blood drops, but he couldn't tell if it was the victims or helpfully the attackers. He turned and looked at the sound of an engine, he saw another Hummer approaching the scene, and a young CSI step out, and get his kit, ducking under the tape he moved towards Horatio.

"Mr Wolfe" greeted the older man as he stood, putting his glasses into his pockets.

"Hey Horatio" said the young man as he came closer, looking up slightly at the taller man, Horatio could see the look in his eyes, telling the older man that he didn't want to stand talking and just get on with his job, Horatio had noticed that the young man wasn't good with small talk, but he would try. But looking into those eyes, Horatio still could see that eager young Patrol officer that called him Lieutenant, the way he had looked when he had thought he had lost his job because of his OCD, but he had proven himself good at his job. Coming back to himself Horatio looked at his younger employee.

"I shall leave you to your work and in the capital hands of Alexx" he said smoothly before heading back to his car, keeping his eyes open, glancing up at seeing the reporters that where gathering around the area. He could see that Blonde that caused problems in the past and she was Yelling for Ryan, Horatio proudly noticed that Ryan wasn't even acknowledging her as he did his work.

"Miss Sykes I must ask you to stop shouting at the person trying to do his job, or I shall have you removed" he said smoothly, the underlying threat was there for her to hear and she looked annoyed but wisely went quiet. He gave the place one more look before heading off to his Hummer as his cell Phone sent a shrill sound threw the air.

"Cane" he answered and made a few noises and hung up.

"trouble?" asked Frank as he looked at his old friend. Horatio shook his head.

"Nothing that can't be handled" he said before he moved closer to his car.

"the scenes not giving us anything, its clean" said Frank, having picked up a few things from his time with the group, they had all tort him things. Horatio looked up at him.

"Too clean, Frank, Too clean" he answered as he placed his Sunglasses back on.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

The day drew on since they had found the body, Alexx had the victim in the morgue, as Ryan worked the scene, but apart from the victims blood and a few skin cells, he had only found one strand of thread.

Ryan sighed as he looked through the microscope once more, trying to find something on the material he had recovered at the crime scene, but there was nothing. He had tried every test he could think of, yet nothing seemed to work. Rubbing his eyes slowly, he pushed himself out of his chair, and looked at the time.

5 o'clock was shown clearly on the digital timepiece. He sighed and stretched, realising that he still had a few hours before his shift ended. Straightening his lab coat, he headed to the sink to wash his hands, and got himself a drink. Once he had finished and made sure his hands were dry, he put new gloves on, went back into the lab, and started to work once more. Sometimes leaving the evidence and then coming back to it made things a lot clearer. He moved over to stoop over the microscope once more.

As he moved the material, a small stand of hair poked out. Slowly, he moved his lens closer, and, using some tweezers, he plucked the hair free and held it up. A small smile crossed his lips. Finally a small clue. He looked closer at it and almost deflated. The hair was flat ended, meaning it was animal, possibly a cat or dog. Short of testing it against every dog and cat in the Miami area, there was no way he could match it to something.

"Mr Wolfe?" Ryan jumped then turned around to see Horatio, enter the lab with his sunglasses in hand. "Have you found anything?"

Sighing, Ryan looked at his boss and shook his head. "Nothing so far" he said, as he carefully put the hair into a test tube, "Found a couple of hairs, which turned out to be from an animal, possibly a cat or dog. I'll try and match it to a species or breed. Any lead at this point would be a blessing."

Horatio nodded and moved his glasses slowly as he listened. "What did the post-mortem say?"

"I was just on my way down to get it from Alex." Ryan said as he placed the tube down and removed his gloves.

"I suggest, Mr. Wolfe, that you get that report and then head home." said Horatio as he looked at Ryan. "You were supposed to have gone home an hour ago." Horatio left Ryan in the lab and headed back to his own office.

Ryan sighed.

"Yes sir" mumbled Ryan. He could always come back after he got the report, and see if he could find that cat, even if it was just grasping at straws. Slowly he cleaned all the equipment as he always did, since he couldn't stand the thought of coming into a lab that wasn't clean. He made sure everything was in his place and all the evidence was secure and in order. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and headed out the room, closing the door properly. He headed to the elevator but couldn't help but wish that the guy hadn't died from a head injury. The idea of seeing that boiling head really turned his stomach, but he was slowly getting used to all the things that Alexx threw at him, at least he hoped he was.

Straightening his coat he headed into the morgue, smiling at Alexx, then looked at the body on the table. He braced himself for anything that the woman would throw at him.

"Hey baby." Alexx looked immaculate as usual, as she pulled on some latex gloves, snapping them and smiling a little at the flinch from Ryan. "What have you come down here for? Cause I know you didn't come down here just to see me."

"The body, " stated Ryan before shaking his head "though coming here to see you would be on top of my list. I need the autopsy report on the body."

"Always the pathologist never the star." she said before moving over to the body and pulling the sheet down to reveal the victim.

Ryan watched as the young white male was revealed. His once curly blonde hair was laying limp and lacking its shine, his skin looked perfect, though the blue tinge on his lips and cheeks ruined the image.

As Alexx revealed more of the body, Ryan noticed that there were a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing that he could see as a cause of death. Then, she revealed the victim's stomach.

"The poor baby has been sliced open here. The knife was rough, but it was sterile, and they knew what they where doing. I've opened him up" she pulls back the skin to show Ryan inside, noticing the slight paling that happened on Ryan's cheeks, but the young man seemed okay. "but there are changes in there that I haven't seen before with this kind of incision. The poor baby is missing a kidney." She pulled the body open more to show Ryan where it was taken.

"It could indicate a black market sell, but the incision is from the from the front and usually it's at the back. In replacement of the kidney was this." She showed Ryan a plastic flexible object, "It was attached to the small intestine very close to the rectum."

She placed the plastic looking thing in a silver bowl and then placed it on the side.

Ryan looked into the silver bowl to see a, what he could describe, as a thing. It didn't look like a part of a body he would recognise straight away. It looked more like a jellyfish. "Got anything from it?" he said slowly as he picked the dish up, watching it move with every jerk of his hand.

"Well baby that's up to you, I'm just the dead body person."

She smiled and opened a evidence bag for Ryan to put the object into.

Ryan paled again, before tipping it into the bag slowly, watching it fall and drop. Alexx patted his arm slightly before handing him the envelope to take upstairs, for further testing.

"This poor baby will be looked into more, so I can see if anything else has changed, but this poor thing bleed internally, and ,whatever that thing is, was inserted into him and someone didn't close the veins properly, causing him to bleed." she reeled off.

Ryan nodded taking it all in, before thinking about it, then frowning. "Weren't there a few unsolved attacks a few months' ago, where the victims had suffered the same sort of cuts to the stomach? I remember that we assumed it was a stabbing…but what if it wasn't? What if those cases and this one are related?"

Alexx nodded before looking at the boy again. "I'll get what I can from him and then tell you my findings. I'll make sure that nothing else could have caused his death"

Soon she was buried hands deep in the guy's insides, checking everything and anything that looked out of place, or anything else that could shout something was wrong. Ryan headed out of the room and back into the lab.

He looked around to see the blonde hair of Calleigh who was just leaving, and then saw that Eric's Hummer was gone, meaning he would be alone in the lab. He looked at the envelope tempted to do the work now and get the tests going so that they were ready for tomorrow.

Giving into his temptations he went into the lab, and after pulling a new set of gloves on, he headed to the lab table. After placing some paper down he emptied the object onto the paper and started to examine it. He took a few photos, making sure to photograph it from all angles, before setting his camera down. Ryan then carefully swabbed the object, and then tested it for DNA to make sure it was the victim's. The test came back as a positive match to their victim. Ryan then took a sample of the object and put it into the computer. With any luck, the machine might find a match to the device, and Ryan would finally catch a break in this case.

Ryan decided to wait for the machine to finish processing the device, but fatigue finally caught up to him. Soon after Ryan had started the test, he leaned his head on his arm, which was resting on the lab table, and was quickly overcome by sleep.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2

Eric yawned as he entered the lab, it was 6 in the morning and he had been called in to be at the lab two hours earlier than usual. Horatio was meant to be in court for the day and Eric had been asked to be in charge, seeing as Calleigh did it last time and Ryan was still too new. He headed through the labs towards the locker room, and to his locker where he opened it and placed his things inside. He looked up the isle and frowned when he saw a battered locker swinging slightly, he moved over to push it closed, and as he did it, Eric noticed the same jacket in there he had seen Ryan in yesterday. Ryan never wore the same one, unless he wasn't able to wash it, which in itself was highly doubtful. He frowned and looked around, did that mean Ryan had forgotten it or had he just not gone home last night?

The Cuban moved out of the locker room and started looking through the labs, using the advantage of the glass to see if he could see the young CSI, Eric finally stumbled upon Ryan in the computer lab with whirl text in front of the youngest CSI. Eric moved into the room and opened his mouth to say hey, before he stopped himself, Ryan hadn't looked up as he entered, slowly he moved over and noticed the lids closed over those beautiful emerald green eyes.

*Beautiful? * Eric stopped did he just think that Ryan's eyes where beautiful? No, it was too early and it was the shock of seeing Ryan asleep, yea was it. Eric; however, frowned again, that meant Ryan hadn't been home yet, and a few clicks on the computer, showed it went to auto run that began yesterday at 7 in the evening. Now the hard part was and Eric's dilemma was how to approach and wake the sleeping man, who looked way too adorable for his own good. Should he leave Ryan and let someone else be the one to wake him? He blinked before he moved from the lab, quieter than he came in and came up with a plan. Eric opened his phone and found Ryan's phone number, as soon as Eric knew he was out of site, he pressed the call button.

-----

Ryan's head shot up at the shrill noise echoing in the lab, he fumbled with his phone attempting to open the godforsaken nanomachine.

"Wolfe", he tried not to make his voice sound rough and like he had just woken up.

Eric froze what was he going to say now? If anything Ryan needed to go home to get some more sleep, but how could he say with without giving himself away? "Erm we don't have any case's so far, so H said to give you the morning off, we'll call you if we need you", Eric said off the top of his head as he walked aimlessly around the lab.

Ryan blinked and looked around, he cursed in his head as he came to the realisation that he fell asleep in lab. He looked around to make sure no one was looking "..Thank *coughs* yea, I'll get some more sleep then", he said quickly before hanging up, he looked at the computer, the damn thing was still running though all the materials that it knew, and nothing was coming up yet. He got a sticky note and left it there on the screen saying it had something to do with his case and to please let it run without disturbing it. Before leaving the room, Ryan's OCD came into play and he organised and cleaned up his area. He then rushed out of the lab, ducking passed people that might recognise him and got changed into his home clothes, grabbing his keys and wallet, Ryan hurried out of the building.

Eric watch the smaller man rush out of the lab, he smirked a little inside at seeing him in a tizzy as he always seemed so calm. He couldn't help but look at his ass as he left the building, Eric shook his head as he watched it go out of sight.

"You need to get over that", he said to himself as he saw Ryan's Hummer in the traffic, he put his phone back into his pocket and moved over to the rest of the lab to see what his day would bring him.

-----------

Ryan yawned and stretched as he stripped the bed, he had got back at 7 and was in his own bed, fast asleep by quarter past, he couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep, what if Eric hadn't phoned him, what if H had seen him. God he didn't want to think about it, falling asleep on the job, not a good look for anyone, specially in the lab where anything could happen threw Ryan's OCD out of the loop. Throwing his bed sheets into the wash, he reached into the cupboard to pull more out, he placed them on the bed. Once he was sure they where on perfectly, he left and headed to the shower, the sun's heat outside had made it hot in his room and was making him sweat, he couldn't handle being sticky for too long so the shower was turned on to a low heat. Carefully he stripped his boxers off, and stepped into the stall, letting the water run down his hair and back. The steam rose and swirled around, but Ryan wasn't watching it, he was in his thoughts, his mind back on the case.

* Why would someone cut open a person and insert something else, why would someone do that and then leave them to die?...unless they didn't mean for them to die?* he looked up at his tiled wall and opened his mouth with realisation, "They didn't mean to kill the victim, whoever "they" are just wanted him for something…but what?" he said, the echo made him realise that he had been talking aloud, blushing, Ryan stepped out of the shower, letting the water run down his chest and thighs.

"First sign of madness", he said once more to himself before he slipped a towel around his waist, padding to the bedroom pulling out a fresh orange shirt and a black sweater vest, followed by a pair of Black Jeans. As he was pulling them one he felt like he was being watched, he shuddered and turned quickly to the window, but there was nothing there, but the feeling was still making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He reached for his gun and held it in his hand as he turned around the room trying to pin where the feeling was coming from, he turned quickly and pointed his gun at his target.

"Meow!?", came the indignant reply, as green eyes looked at the black metal that was pointed so close to its nose.

" Blade...", sighed Ryan as he put his gun away, and picked up the sleek black cat. "You need to make more noise!" he tutted as he petted the soft fur behind Blade's ear.

"Meow" was all the answer that he got from the furry animal in his arms before he clambered up to sit on Ryan's shoulder. "Meow."

Ryan chuckled lightly and looked once more in the green eyes that where just a couple of shades lighter to his own, and headed to the kitchen. "I bet your hungry aren't you?" he fished a packet of cat food out of the cupboard and poured it into the clean bowl on the side, as he bent down to put it on the matt, Blade jumped from his shoulder and started to eat happily. Ryan watched him for a while, waiting for the coffee machine to work and start brewing.

He couldn't understand how this cat had come to be so close to him, sure he liked animals, but they could be so messy, and his OCD would make it impossible for him to be near them, the germs, hair and fleas. But when he had seen Blade looking at him with green eyes from the arms of his Uncle, looking small and helpless Ryan hadn't been able to say no, to either his Uncle or the cat, and having him around the place wasn't to bad, and he wasn't as messy as he thought he would be, and he only looked at Ryan a little weird when he had one of his cleaning fits.

A beep made Ryan stop his thoughts and pour himself a coffee, he sipped the black liquid, before wincing and quickly adding the sugar and cream. He glanced at the time he had a while left so he sat down and picked up a magazine that he had in his house, before frowning. Why did he have a woman's magazine in his house? Then he remembered that some old friends from patrol had come over a few days ago, maybe one of the women had left it behind. Shaking his head he started to look at the pictures as he sipped his drink.

Alexx moved around the Morgue, she had finished the boy's autopsy, and it was confirmed that the he had died from internal bleeding. She just hoped that the person that had done this would be caught soon.

"Alexx-" came a Cuban voice as Eric entered the room. "-you got anything new for any case's?" he was bored, Horatio had said that they never closed, but it didn't mean that there was always something to do.

"If your bored, I have a head trauma to check out" she said a smile on her face as she saw Eric shake his head.

"I'm not that bored," he answered and sat on one of the empty table "It's just nothing apart from the case that Ryan's working on is open, and he's not here to pass anything on"

Alexx nodded in understanding. "Well he was going to check hospitals to see if anyone had been brought in with cuts to the stomach, or missing kidneys" she said. "Is everything okay with Ryan? Where is he if he's not in?"

Eric nodded and moved his hands in a soothing gesture, "Everything is fine, I gave him the morning off, seeing as I know he didn't leave till late last night, so I thought I'd let him sleep in" said Eric stretching the truth a little bit about the fact he had caught Ryan asleep at work. "But maybe I can do that searching," he said more to himself than Alexx as he rushed to get out of the room, the image of Ryan asleep had shifted to Ryan lay in his bed asleep, with Eric next to him, and the last thing you need is Alexx to think that you're interested in anyone.

"Okay Honey," she replied and shook her head, a bright smiled graced her lips once he was gone. One of her friends was lusting after someone and she couldn't wait for find out who it was. Maybe Calleigh would know more, cleaning herself up, she headed upstairs to talk to the blonde gossip junkie.


	4. Chapter three

"Mr Jacob Crash?" Ryan asked as he entered a hospital room, his badge in clear view as he looked at the young man in front of him. The man was tanned with a mass of black hair that was held in a ponytail, his blue eyes watched the other man in his room carefully.

"Who wants to know?" came the voice that held a Spanish accent while looking at the badge.

"Ryan Wolfe of the Miami-Dade Crime lab", replied the brunette as he moved over to the patient. "I need to ask about what happened the night of your attack"

"I wasn't attacked, I fell over" came the reply as he spat it out, "I won't talk to no cop about it."

Ryan took his chart and looked at it "You must have fallen on a knife, that managed to try and take your kidney, that's some fall there", he said as he glanced up at the man. Jacob glared at him before looking away, a slightly lost look in his eyes.

"So what?" Jacob said as he folded his arms, "it was spectacular fall"

Ryan shook his head and moved closer to the man, looking into his eyes

"Funny thing is, it's just like an attack on some other man, but he died from his injuries and currently lying in the morgue with no kidney"

Jacob's eyes widened as he looked at Ryan, he seemed younger now that he was slightly scared "Dead…? He died, from what I had done to me?"

Ryan nodded a little "Well apart from that, his attacker was able to get his kidney out, but we need your help. Is there anything you remember of the night this happened to you?"

Jacob shook his head "I...no I don't, I was drinking with my friends but I had to go to work the next day, I headed out feeling a little buzzed, I had called a taxi I swear, I didn't drive." He said panicking slightly before calming as Ryan nodded his head slowly. "I was in the parking lot, I fell over but I couldn't get back up, suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my stomach and I could hear a voice……..I could hear him, but I couldn't understand him, his accent was different. He was talking, but I couldn't grasp what he was saying, but then he got spooked and ran off, as I looked up I saw the taxi and the driver got out and drove me here"

Ryan nodded "Thank you, can you tell me where that happened?"

Jacob looked embarrassed and looked down, "Domino", he mumbled, Ryan nodded as he recalled Domino from his memory, "In the parking lot there"

Ryan nodded his head once more to Jacob, "Thank you for your help, and if you remember anything else, please give me a ring or come to the lab and ask for Ryan Wolfe." Ryan gave the man his work number and once he got a nod from Jacob he headed back to his car where Eric was leaning against it waiting for him.

"Anything?" Eric asked as he drank out of a hospital polystyrene cup, the smell of weak coffee wafting from it. Ryan nodded and proceeded to tell Eric everything that Jacob told him. He told him about Jacob's reluctance to start with the story in the beginning all through the end where Ryan had gotten the story. Eric nodded and threw his cup away then got into the drivers seat of the car.

"So Domino's, is that the one that's..."

"A gay club, well actually mixed, as long as you don't cause trouble, then anyone can get in", said Ryan as he remembered the rules, from when he had been patrolling the area "Patrol are given the heads up by them if they suspect anything is going on"

"They seem pretty clean then, co-operating with the law, that's new for a gay club, usually they're so closed off, they almost become hidden", said Eric as he pulled off from the hospital parking lot, heading to the club. It had been a couple of days since the attack, but there might be something they could still find.

* * *

Eric and Ryan where walking over the parking lot of the Domino, they had worked the scene, the yellow tape fluttered from the slight wind, and Ryan was down in a crouch looking at the old blood stain they had found. Ryan was swabbing the area while Eric was still poking fun at what had happened in the office and how they had got permission to tape off the area.

-3 hours earlier-

The two men headed up to the door of the club, looking at the black and white theme outside, the door opened and a tall muscular man stood looking down at them. Usually the bouncers looked menacing with a shaved head and their eyes hard; however, unlike the common stereotype, this man stood with a full head of hair and soft brown eyes.

"Can I help you?", he looked down at Eric while Ryan looked at the height of the man, checking his knuckles as his hands where crossed over his chest, but there where no marks.

"Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe of the Miami CSI, can we talk to the owner?", said Eric smoothly, showing the bouncer his badge. The bouncer nodded and opened the door wide enough for them to get into.

"Can I ask one thing? Guns need to have their safety on please, Mr. Oliver doesn't like guns", he said slowly, before shaking his head, "As cops I can't ask for you not to have guns on you, so I just need to ask you to leave the safety's on."

Eric and Ryan nodded and made a show of looking at their guns to make sure the safety was on, even though they knew it was already on, then put them back into their holster. Once the two had finished, the bouncer lead them into the main part of the club across the dance floor.

The room was larger than it first seemed to be. From the looks of it, the club could fit well over a thousand people on just the dance floor alone. The area around the floor was lined with lush, comfortable booths with tables in middle of each seating area. The bar lined the one wall and it seemed to have everything from hard liquor to sweet margaritas stocked. The scheme colors were deep reds, blacks, and whites; there were windows to the outside, the glass toughened so that they wouldn't break, and took on a slightly shaded tint when the sun was on that part of the building. The men walked through the building to a winding staircase which apparently led to the main office of the owner. On their way up, tasteful art works from local artists hung on the walls which contained men and women in various states of dress, but either clothed or arms covered the intimate parts, the men where handsome, and the women where beautiful, but it wasn't pushed in your face beautiful instead, it was more of the calm soothing beautiful type.

Eric and Ryan's gaze were pulled up to look up the steps to where a glass fronted office stood, there, a man sat at the oak ornamented desk, looking down at some paperwork.

The bouncer lead them up the stairs and knocked on the door, the man inside lifted his head up and a broad smile appeared his face.

"Yes Hank?" he said with an unique mix of American twang blended with an English accent.

"Mr. Oliver, this is Mr. Delko and Mr. Wolfe from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab; they want to talk to you sir", said the bouncer, now known as Hank, as he let Eric and Ryan into the office. Hank then turned around and headed to the back-room where the other bouncers and staff were.

"Please come in officers, what can I do for you?" Mr. Oliver stood up, straightening his black silk shirt and blue satin tie. Putting his hand out to shake Eric's hand while smoothly looking the Cuban man over, an appreciated look in Mr. Oliver's eyes appeared as he took in the tanned skin and brown soulful eyes. Eric smiled easily through the look.

"On Friday night there was an attack outside in the car park, we where wondering if you would mind us looking around and if we could have any security tapes" smiled the Cuban as he seemed to flirt back a bit, hoping that it would make Mr. Oliver more co-operative.

"Oh! Certainly," smiled the older man as he moved his eyes from the enticing looks of the Cuban "Anything that will help you on this case will be yours to go over." It was when Mr. Oliver turned to look at the other man with him, a shaggy haired youth looking around the office before he felt he was being watched and he when he finally looked up, Mr Oliver gasped at the emerald pools looking at him.

Eric looked over at the two looking at each other, and a smart comment came to his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Eric could see the older man leaning closer to Ryan, and Ryan automatically moved back from him. Eric could see the hidden disturbed look in his partner eyes, the Cuban could feel something burning in his stomach, clawing to come out, the need to push the other man back was getting strong and stronger by the minute and in his mind and he had to ignore it, Eric hoped the look didn't show in his eyes. Ryan blinked and stepped back.

"Would you mind if we taped off the area Mr. Oliver?" Ryan said his eyes hardening, this man was getting way to close to him. He looked around the office, to take his mind off the English gentleman, showing he was just here to do his job, and why did people always insist getting that close to him??

"George, please" Mr. Oliver said easily "Call me George and of course! I'll ask for the camera tapes for you as well." With that "George" left the room, almost in a hurry, Eric had seen the flush on his face. Eric chuckled and looked at Ryan.

"Nice going Wolfe, you made him blush" the Cuban laughed as he clapped Ryan on the back, he left the office, down the stairs.

-back to now-

Ryan wiped the sweat off his forehead and really wished he had remembered his suntan lotion today, he kept his face downwards so that Eric didn't see it, he was remembering Mr Oliver looking at Eric, the feeling inside Ryan, of his jealousy and need to be the one that Eric was talking to, looking at, and flirting with scared him. Ryan shook the thought out of his head immediately to get rid of it.

* I do not want Eric, Eric is a player, and flirts with anything with a pulse* he told himself over and over again, but when Eric had laughed at him for making the man rush out the room, he had seen something in his eyes, a flicker of jealousy, but was it towards Ryan or George?

Packing the evidence away in his box and the back of Eric's Hummer, he shifted his shirt to try and cool down, he could feel the early sting of sunburn on his cheeks and his nose. Just his luck he thought as he shut the back of the Hummer, he turned and had to stop himself short when he realised George was right behind him.

"Hello Mr. Wolfe" ,George smiled and leaned against the car, looking down at Ryan.

"Can I help you Mr. Oliver." Ryan said as he made sure the boot was locked, before turning to face the older man.

"I have the CCTV for you, it has all of yesterday's recordings on it, to make sure you can get a thorough view of everything." George handed Ryan the tapes, and some files, "all the cars that where clocked in and the guest list" he gave it all to Ryan, who held them tightly and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver" Ryan said before moving off over to the backdoor and put them on the backseat, he bent slightly to put them in a secure box and he felt something brush his backside, his eyes widened and he shot up to see Mr. Oliver standing there looking innocent. Blushing an embarrassed to furious red, Ryan grounded out, "Please keep your hands to yourself Mr. Oliver"

Instead of looking chagrined, Mr. Oliver had a devious look in his eyes "But it's begging to be touched!"

"Not by anyone he doesn't what to touch it", came Eric's voice, it was hard like the one he used with suspects. "Now step back and allow him to move"

George noticed the look in Eric's eyes and the tone in his voice, he backed off a little and a smile spread across his face easily "I'm sorry I didn't know he was taken, please accept my deepest apologies and take two free tickets" handed them two brightly coloured tickets "Free drinks all night"

Ryan could feel the blush running up his neck to his cheeks, that man thought that he and Eric was, no he couldn't think that, Eric was just standing up for him...right?

Eric shook his head "We're not allowed to take gifts from people while on duty, in case it effects the investigation, maybe after we've finished our work; now good day Mr. Oliver" Eric effectively ended the conversation and opened the door for Ryan to get in, giving him a look to just go along with it.

Ryan's emotions where in turmoil, and in his confusion he did as Eric told him, he got into the car and shut the door, watching Eric move to lock the back door then get into the driver's seat.


	5. Chapter four

Thank you to all that reviewed ^_^

njferrell - You'll have to wait and see what George is

Kitty, plesa, Serenityhimesheppard- thank you for your review.

Chapter four

It was a couple of days after they had searched the Domino's car park, Ryan and Eric hadn't spoken of what had happened in that car park and it was bugging Ryan. Why hadn't Eric just told Mr Oliver that they weren't going out, or Why had Eric been so cold with the man he had been flirting with earlier. He put down his torch and sighs.

"You alright Ryan?" came a soft southern voice as Calleigh came into the room, her blond tresses in a plait down her back, looking as calm and as neat as usual. Ryan looked up and nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yea fine…..just can't find anything in this case, I've hit a dead end" he said as he sat on the stall, looking at the photo's in front of him. "Trace still have the plastic object, they haven't identified it yet, its been a week and they've found nothing." He sighs and shook his head. Calleigh came over and put her hand on his arm a comforting smile on her face.

"Its not your fault, we all are working on this case and nothing has come up, there's nothing to compare our findings to anyway" she said before tugging his lab coat "come on lets get a coffee, and clear our minds"

Ryan let himself be led out of the lab, towards the break area, pouring the black liquid into two cups, handing on to Ryan who sat down on one of the chairs. He leant his head back and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Calleigh smiled and sat next to him.

"So who is she?" she said calmly as she drank some of her drink. Ryan opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

"Pardon?" he said as he blinks looking into her blue eyes.

"I said who is she?… the one distracting you so much. Or maybe who is he?" she said again, a cheeky smile gracing her lips as she tried not to let it go into a full blown grin.

"There isn't a she or a he" said Ryan and leant his head back "its this case and the lack of evidence that is getting me distracted"

Calleigh shook her head and finished her drink "well how about we go through what we already know" she said as she sat back, they had a found a few more victims of similar attacks. Ryan was about to open his mouth when his phone went off.

"Wolfe" he said and listened to the other end of the phone for a while "on my way" with that he shut his phone, heading out of the room, stopping as Calleigh looked at him "woman's bodies been found, looks like the same MO as our attacker"

Calleigh nodded before she went back to the labs, she was working on a robbery at a medical facility.

Ryan pulled up at the new crime scene, Alexx's car was already there and with a glance over the house where the body had been found. He looked around the outside of the building, seeing it was a typical house, nice garden and a community feel, the neighbours where all peering out of their curtains to try and get a look. Ryan got out of his car and got his kit, heading to the tape, he ducked underneath the flapping tape, showing his badge to a patrol officer. He was watching where he was walking as he headed up the path, he knelt down as something caught his eye.

A small red fibre was hooked on the door, slowly with some tweezers he unhooked it, placing it in an envelope. He entered the house and moved over to Alexx who was hovering over a body. Ryan looked at the woman that lay on the floor, she was a red head, her dull green eyes staring sightlessly at the wall, her mouth was open in a scream. Bruises littered her face, his sight moved down her neck seeing the bruises that could mean strangulation. He moved to her body, she was dressed in a white lose holter-neck, the white was now stained with blood, and a lot of it. Ryan got closer and saw her legs where twisted underneath her, and there was a light shattered near her head.

"What we got?" he said getting his camera ready and started to take photo's of what would be considered important.

"The poor baby, she's been through the mill, from the mark on her neck I would say she was strangled, even hanged…..but she's also lost a lot of blood from a wound in her stomach, it matches the same cuts as the attacks on the other, if her kidney's have been taken or anything is missing, I'll have to wait till I get her to my morgue to check" said Alexx as she picked up the victims hand checking the nails "she fort whoever came in"

Ryan nodded and moved over to Alexx, waiting for her permission to touch the body, with her nod he crouched near her hands, he used his equipment to scrap her nails, and swap her hand. Leaving the rest for when they where back at the morgue. He looked around before looking at the light.

"she could have been hung from that, her weight would have pulled it out" he said as he moved over the light, picking it up carefully, looking around it, seeing rope fibres caught on the twisted metal in the middle. He got a bag and slipped it in, with the broken bulbs. He turned when a patrol office came to the door and looks at them.

"We've found some broken glass and footprints at the back of the house" she said slowly, and looked at them expecting to be told it wasn't her job. Ryan smiled lightly.

"Thank you Officer" he said as he walked towards her "would you like to show me them?" he picked up his kit and followed the officer around the back alley, Ryan's eyes where darting everywhere to try find anything, he bent down as she showed him where the foot prints were, he got the moulding kit out of his bag. "Thanks" he said once more before he set about getting the mould. He moved around the garden, something felt wrong, there was way to much coming from this attack, but should he voice it, or should he see where it leads. He bent when he found some more prints, he got up and looked up the garden, he followed them up the garden, his ears listening for any sound. The garden backed onto a small wooded area, he slowly went inside, the foot prints where still there.

-crack-

Ryan span around, his hand going to his hip, he turned looking where the sound came from, but there was nothing there, Ryan turned slowly back the way he was going, checking all possible ways, he went back to following the prints. They came to an end at the end of the wooded area. He sighs and looks at the road in front of him. A car could have been waiting or they could have just walked off. He turned back to walk back through the wood to the house.

-crack-

he span around again but this time something heavy landed against his chest, his breath left his chest, gasping for air he raised his hands up to protect his face as the thing started down again, as it bite into his arm, he realised it was a knife, a searing pain went through his wrist as the blade bite into skin. Scrabbling for his gun he managed to get it out and point it in the direction the attacker had been but there was no-one there. He sat up slowly, still trying to get air into his lungs, ever the CSI he looked down at the ground to see if there was anything he could find to identify his attacker. But there was nothing, he staggered to his feet and winced as he placed weight onto his ankle.

---------------------------------------

--at the house—

Horatio entered the building, he was close to this scene and decided to come and have a look, he had seen Ryan's Hummer and Alexx's van out front. He took his sunglasses off, looking at the body, shaking his head.

"Hey Alexx" he greeted as he looked at the woman, his head tilted slightly as usual, a pleasant look in his eyes. "everything under control?"

Alexx beamed as usual and nodded "Ryan's working in the back, he's done the body and I'm about to move it, was just about to call him back in to take his photo's" she said as she stood, Horatio gave her his hand to use. Alexx went to the back door which was open and looked out into the garden. "Ryan?" she called but she got no answer she frowned and headed out.

"something wrong?" Horatio said as he followed her, slipping his glasses back on in the sun's glare.

"well he was right here 5 minutes ago" said Alexx as she looked around the garden "see there's his kit"

Horatio looked at his kit then up the garden "patrol, Why aren't you patrolling the back garden?" he asked as one of them passed the gate.

"Officer Wolfe was working here, we thought we wouldn't be needed" the officer replied as he shifted uncomfortably. Horatio looked at him before he turned his gaze across the garden, the foot prints that had drew Ryan had gotten his attention. "Officer come with me" he said sternly as he got his gun out of his holster and headed after the same tracks, seeing a smaller shoe size next to it.

"Horatio, what's going on?" said Alexx looking at the red haired man.

"something I hope I'm wrong about" he said as he entered the wood, the officer on his tale, both had their guns drawn, they headed through the trees, following the noise of the road a head. Both glanced around the area until they saw a brown haired man sat on the floor, catching his breath. They watched as he slowly got to his feet, a slight wince running over his face as he placed his right foot down. Horatio looked closer and could see blood on the mans right sleeve.

"Mr Wolfe?" he said as he walked into the clearing, getting to the man and giving him some support "what happened?"

Ryan looked down, trust him to be found by his boss "I was following the prints, ended up by the road, turned to come back then someone attacked me,…they where dressed in black, couldn't get a height as I was on the floor but say about 5'11 to 6'2, I didn't see his face" He said while it was fresh in his mind.

Horatio nodded and checked that Ryan's gun was still in its holter, the button was undone meaning the younger man had gone to use it, but hadn't had time to fire around. He got Ryan to sit back down and turned to the patrol officer.

"Get a medic here" he said, Ryan looked at him but seeing as it was his boss he chose not to argue, he moved his arm up to look at the cut, to see it was bleeding a fair amount, he pushed his hand down on it for pressure and leant against a tree, closing his eyes slightly. "Ryan, keep your eyes open please" said Horatio.

Ryan opened his eyes again, surprised at being called Ryan and looked at him questioning.

"You are pale and I need to know that your awake, so keep your eyes open, just do that for me" said the older man as he crouched beside his younger employee.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Eric was pacing the break room, he had heard that Ryan had been hurt and every since he couldn't concentrate until he knew that Ryan was going to be okay, over the last few days he had given up denying that he had feelings for the prickly young CSI, and he didn't want to just bed the man and move on, this was the most confusing part he had had, usually he wanted someone, he dinned them, bedded them and then moved on, But with Ryan, not his first man, he wanted to be with longer, sure he had had other relationships, his longest was a year. But this was the person that he had started being cold towards, but some how the younger man had wheedled his way in his heart.

"Eric sit down before you make me Dizzy, What has got you in a flap?" came a voice he knew well and started to hate.

"None of your business Natalia" he said as he glared at the woman, she smiled easily over his rough reply and moved closer.

"I could help you, you know, relax you" she said, putting her hand on his arm, her eyes fluttering slightly. Eric moved his arm and looked down at her, he didn't want to be mean or course to her but she was over treading the boundaries at the moment, and he wasn't happy at her being here while he worried about the smaller brunette that was in hospital with god knows what's wrong with him.

"not in this life time, ever again Natalia, I don't want you anywhere near me unless its for work, I don't want you phoning me or talking to me about anything other than work, we are over and have been for a while, or didn't the date I let Ryan take you on was enough for that?" he spat before walking out of the break room. Calleigh stopped in her tracks and smiled at him.

"About time to told her that and not just thought it" she smiled her charming smile, that always got to Eric's heart and he had to smile back "oh I have news on our little Wolfe"

Eric looked at her and then pushed her arm "come on then" Calleigh smiled at the eagerness in his voice, the need to know that Ryan was okay, that nothing to bad had happened to him, ever since the nail thing.

"well he's got a few cuts to his arm and wrist, made by a small pocket knife. Bruising to the chest but nothing was broken, and a badly sprained ankle" she said and watched the relief rush into Eric's eyes and his muscles in his jaw relaxed. Calleigh felt the swell of pride in her chest when she realised how much the Cuban cared for Ryan. "he's gonna need a lift home" this was the test.

"I'll take him" Eric said a little too quick, and then he saw the devious look in Calleigh's eyes, he knew her too well to let it slide "don't tell him" he said almost begging, they where in a public place to tell her what he meant, but being as clever as she was she would work it out. Calleigh smiled and pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear.

"Don't worry about it" she said her southern bell accent was slightly stronger as she was whispering "But maybe you should tell him thought" she whispers. Eric shook his head and looked at her.

"Can we talk about this another day, maybe talking to you would be better than the badgering my sisters give me, Marisol is terrible at finding a secret and pressing me until I spill everything. I'd even tell her who it was, and where he lived"

Calleigh smiled and pats his back "oh you know I really have to meet her, Alexx and I should go to drinks with your sister"

Eric's eyes widened and he shook his head, his hands up in a defensive action as he backed up. "oh god no, then I would have no peace" he stammered as he turned and hightailed out of the corridor heading to his car.

Calleigh smirked and resolve to acquire Eric's phone later and the number of his sister, the three women should most definitely meet up if their boys didn't get their asses in gear.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, a crash followed and a body landed on the floor. They groaned and struggled to sit up.

"You lost us one of our experiment, he was going to be the one!" a strong voice shouted through the empty construction they where in, birds flew from the rafters at being disturbed. "Now we are going to start all over again, We need a healthy subject to replace him"

"now now now Rocky, don't get so angery" came another voice joining the conversation, "I have the perfect replacement, the information came to me, and I have the DNA so my friends we have our replacement and we can speed it up, if you can do that of cause"

The other two people in the room went into silence at the news, watching the other person clip out of the room. The one on the floor stood up.

"I think you broke my hand, I wont be able to cut anything" whined the person, rubbing their hand slowly.

"oh don't be a baby" replied the one called Rocky, grabbing the hand and looking it over "there's nothing wrong with them and I only pushed you. Now get your things together, we need to do the experiment soon."

The other person whimpered and scuttled off, but as they did a hand reached out and pulled them close, holding them.

"Sorry for losing my temper" they dropped a kiss on their forehead. "its just that we are so close to our goal, so that you wont get hurt. And instead of that blond idiot I saw you there bleeding."

"Its okay Rocky, I know you didn't mean to hurt me" they kissed back "and I know that it was a small mistake I will do it right this time I promise"

The room went quiet before another person came striding in.

"Of course you'll do it right, this time no holding back, We do not do this in a car park but a proper bed, clean and most of all, all the time you need" the new comer said, as they looked at the partners. The smaller one that had whimpered grinned widely and almost squealed in delight.

"Totally Cool"

"Alexx what do we have?" came the smooth voice of the head of the Miami day crime lab, as he removed his sunglasses, looking at the women that was lay on the lab table. Alexx moved back from the body, a frown was lining her face.

"She was attacked, the scraps on her hands and face show she was beaten, but she also fort back" showed her nail, which where immaculately painted. "or I originally thought that, but her nails aren't chipped or broken, the skin under there got there without her scratching"

Horatio frowned and looked side wards at Alexx "which means it was placed there?"

"that's for you to figure out" she said before she moved to the victims neck "she was hung while she was still alive, the bruises and cuts here show that, she was hung with the rope we found, I've sent it up to Valera, and she was hung from that light" she carried on before pulling the sheet down her chest and to her abdomen.

"what is that?" said Horatio as he looked at her stomach, seeing the cuts.

"It's the same MO as the men that have been attacked, but I'm not sure if its completely the same, usually they don't kill them or the fact that she was up right when they did it. And there wasn't a plastic object in there, the kidney was just hacked at, that's what finally finished her off"

Horatio frowned and looked at Alexx "has anyone been down to process the body?"

"Calleigh came down earlier, she took all she could, there was a fair amount of evidence. Even to me it doesn't add up" Alexx said as she covered the woman again, "but before you go how is my Boy?"

Horatio let a small smiled curve his lips "Mr Wolfe is fine Alexx, Eric went to go and pick him up from the hospital, I have told him to have tomorrow off"

"I Know my boy Horatio, he'll be in bright and early I bet you" said Alexx as she shook her head and smiled fondly. Horatio nodded his head before he exited the morgue in his usual quiet way.

Alexx chuckled slightly and pushed the body back inside the freezers, they where still trying to discover who the woman was, although the area was fairly close knit no-one had come forwards to tell them who the woman was.

Calleigh was working the evidence that She had got the body, but looking at it compared to the other case's and attacks, there was just so much. Was the Perp, just getting sloppy or was it a set up, she was going to prove either way. She started the tests, running everything she could come up with.

Four hours later found Calleigh looking at the photo's as Horatio came into the lab, looking at her and smiling slightly at the smile she directed at him.

"Its all to well placed" she said slowly as she showed him the pictures that Ryan had taken before he had been attacked. "the thread on the door, it was wrapped around the splinter, which looks like it was freshly made. The thread has come from a red sweater, so if it came from down there, they where either very small or it was placed there."

Horatio nodded and turned some more of the pictures around to see him "they light was moved" he commented as he looked closer at the glass shatter pattern. Calleigh made an affirmative noise.

"I found some glass in the bedroom, and the light was put up properly, I was thinking the lounge light didn't look right to hang someone on, they swapped it and hadn't fitted it properly making it fall." She surmised as she frowned "meaning they planted it"

Horatio frowned and looked at the pictures once more "you thinking diversionary tactic, someone killed this woman to take our mind off the attacks, Calleigh I want you to find who they are setting up, I want to talk to that person"

Calleigh nodded and did as he said, working the scene for a person to bring in.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter 6

Ryan sighed as he sat in the waiting room, he had been instructed he couldn't drive, and seeing as a patrol officer had been drafted to take his Hummer back home for him, he couldn't even just nip to that and get home. So he was sat here waiting for someone to pick him up, he was looking at the thought about who could be coming.

Calleigh? He shook his head she would be at the lab, she was working the crime scene with him, but she was running late so she would be doing that, Horatio was a good bet even though he would have to run off as soon as his cell rang. Alexx well maybe that wouldn't be to bad, she would mother him but hey after a few hours fake being tired and then puff can get her to go home.

But then the other person came into his head, a certain Russian-Cuban, unwanted feelings started bubble up inside his stomach. He could remember the time of his eye injury, the feel of Eric's hand on his arm, the way he had felt, but after that he had pushed everything away. The man wouldn't want anything to do with a man like him, he had shafted him so many times, though recently they had been getting better and Ryan had tried to get used to involving other people in his investigations and to ask for help. He got into his thoughts about the tall dark male that was in his dreams, but a blush stained his cheeks as he remembered what had happened in the dream, the image started to surface when a cough brought him back. He looked towards the cough to see Eric stood above him

"Hey you alright man?" came his smooth voice as he crouched to be eye level with Ryan. "You where Zoned for a while then"

Ryan nodded his head, clearing his head as he got to his feet " I'm fine…just hospitals make me feel weird"

"Well lets get out of here to your clean apartment" chuckled Eric as he started to walk towards the entrance of the hospital.

Ryan shook his head and started to limp after him, trying not to think of the tight ass walking a meter a head of him. He blushed at the thought and his foot slipped, putting to much weight on his injured ankle he yelped and started to fall forwards, only to be caught in strong arms.

"Whoa there Wolfe" said Eric as he helped Ryan stand up right, taking some of the weight against his shoulder, as he looked down at Ryan. The younger man looked up to give his answer to Eric when their eyes met, a spark travelled through both of the men as they stared at one another for a long while, before some bumped into the back of Eric, pushing both of them closer to a wall, Ryan's body trapped between Eric's chest and the solid wall. Their faces inches from each other.

Eric could feel Ryan's breath hitch and ghost over his lips as he knew his own was doing to Ryan's. He was so close one little tip forwards and he could taste those lips, but then he looked up seeing the pain blossoming through the green eyes of the shorter man and he backed up, remembering Ryan's rips.

"Jesus are you okay?" he said worriedly as he checked Ryan over, who was holding his rips slightly and catching his breath.

"Yea…just knocked a bit that all" gasped Ryan as he tried to catch his breath, the hand that Eric had on his neck was settling him, the comforting warmth was oddly helping. Eric moved him slowly to a chair, easing him down.

"Breath man, you need any more pain killers" he said, there was worry lining his face as he looked into Ryan's eyes. Ryan nodded and smiled a little.

"I'm fine" assured Ryan as his breath settled down "just don't push me into any more walls"

Eric chuckled and helped Ryan to his feet, giving him support to use if he wanted it as they made their way to the car, slowly they got to the Hummer, Eric opening the back door, helping Ryan into the back. Using his arms Ryan pulled himself across the cloth covered seat to lean against the other door, while his ankle would be able to rest.

"Make sure that doors locked, I don't want you falling out" said Eric as he settled Ryan's ankle on his rolled up Jacket, not realising what he was doing, until Ryan's amused look caught his attention. "What?" he blinked.

"Eric I'm not gonna break. Its just a sprained Ankle" he chuckled a bit and watched Eric blushed a bit.

"Well we need your ankle supported, if I get called out you'll have to come with me" smirks and winks before shutting the door, heading to the drivers seat. Ryan shook his head and got a belt on as much as he could as he glanced around the car, almost touched at the effort Eric seemed to have made in tidying the back of the car.

The ride to Ryan's apartment was quiet, seeing as Eric knew where he lived, Ryan's eyes had started to close as the painkillers kicked in making him sleepy and the steady movement of the car, rocking him, soon he was fast asleep.

Eric looked in his mirror to check that Ryan was alright before almost sighing at the scene of Ryan curled up against the backseat, only his right leg straight, his arms curled on his lap, his hair over his eyes slightly, he looked so relaxed and Eric felt privileged to see that. Seeing as usually he looked so tense and worked up. He sighs as he pulled up outside Ryan's apartment, the same question he had faced a week before came up, How to wake him up?, before he decided that he could maybe get Ryan inside without waking him up. He got out the car and moved to Ryan's pocket, sliding his keys out. He got the keys into his hand before he began to slide Ryan out, who moaned and woke slightly.

"Eric?" came a mumble as emerald eyes flickered open slightly but didn't focus.

"Hey its okay, just getting you to your apartment man" reassured Eric as he steadied the smaller man against him before picking him up into his arms, a little surprised at Ryan's weight, he was lighter than he looked, shaking the though out of his head he kicked his door shut behind him, locking it, before he headed towards the apartment block.

* * *

Calleigh sat in front of a convicted Thief, who was sweating like he was in the fires of hell.

"We have your prints at the scene of this murder, can you tell me how they got there?" she said in her usual professional voice as she looked coldly at the man in front of her.

Matthew Katt, was a convicted thief, or cat burglar, he was good at what he did, only turning himself in when he was confronted by his wife. Calleigh had read through his file and seen that he had no history of Violence, he always entered in silence and got out before anyone noticed, he never attacked even if he was seen, he only ran, but she needed to know if he knew anything about what had been going on.

"I….I ddont know" he stammered, smoothing his black hair down, the sweat making it stick to his forehead, he was nervous and Calleigh could see that. She leant forwards slightly to look at him in his eyes.

"Mr Katt, you are going to jail for the murder of Catherine Handcock, so you can either tell me where you where and what is going on or I can go to the police with my evidence and have you put away for a long time" she said coldly, her frozen gaze never leaving his sweating nervous one. Matthew blanched and went white at hearing what he could be going down for, he started to ring his hands before he visibly slumped in his seat.

"you can't tell my Del" he said whispering as he looked around expecting his wife to suddenly appear out of no-where. Calleigh smirked on the inside, she remembered the fiery red head that had stop this pro from doing his job, she was a buxom woman, and she had the biggest heart in the world.

"Mr Katt, you tell me what I need and I'll say that your helping with enquires" she said as she moved back in her chair, watching him relax and think about how to phrase it.

"I got a call from an old friend, Marco Delinko he's on the inside so please don't talk to him, he told me he was offered a job, go to 334 10th avenue, the woman wasn't going to be there. I thought I would go for it, I'd heard that she had some money that Marco could use, I didn't do this for myself. But when I got there the door was open, I walked in and this guy jumped out of no-where. He was heavy and moved me around the place, I have bruises to prove it, but I didn't see his face, he was wearing what looked like some kind of wet suite. Anyway I saw the body, I just ran but he had already scratched me." He rambled off, almost as if he was being hunted "he told me if I told anyone he would kill all my family"

Calleigh sat there as she thought about what he had said "I'm going to see where he hit and scratched you, so that we can eliminate you" she said as she got her kit out and started to process him, taking photo's of the large bruises and scratches.


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter 7

Eric placed Ryan onto the settee of the apartment he had just let himself into, he moved down and removed Ryan's shoes and loosened his belt, before draping the blanket that was folded neatly over the arm of the chair over the smaller man. Standing up he looked around the place, blinking as he saw a black fur ball starting back at him, before it released a,

"Meow"

Eric blinked again and crouched down to look at it.

"well hello" he said as the Black cat moved over to him and weaved around his feet, obviously wanting attention. The Cuban-Russian picked the ball up and looked at it. "well I definitely wasn't expecting a cat, but hey Wolfe could have a family and we wouldn't know"

Blade just blinked at him then clicked his claws out along the hand that was holding him, showing his disinterest in the talking male, only wanting the food his man had forgotten before going out. He saw the bigger male wince and pull his paw off the hand, but he seemed to get the message, carrying him to the kitchen.

Eric looked around the immaculate kitchen, carefully he searched for the cat food, finding the separate sashes, it figures that Ryan wouldn't want the mess of the fork or cans, finding the clean cat bowl, he opened the packet and emptied the content.

"well there you go cat" he put the food on the floor followed by the cat, who promptly ignored him and went about eating his food. Eric looked at the cat for a while, he was more of a dog person, even thought there had always been cats at the family home, he had always wanted the bounding dog to take for walks and to impress the ladies. He pushed himself away from the counter, checking he had left nothing in a mess as he moved over to the living room once more.

He decided since this was the first time he had been inside Ryan's house he was going to have a little look around the place, he headed back to the door, taking Ryan's shoes to the rack, before adding his own. He padded around in his socked feet. There was a little hallway from the front door to the lounge, heading to the lounge he glanced around the room, checking on Ryan to make sure he was asleep and settled, he looked at the rest of the room.

There was a overstuffed settee that was occupied by Ryan, the size of it dwarf the smaller man slightly but he seemed comfortable, with the settee was the two matching arm chairs, the cloth was smooth and in a rich blue colour. He moved from the chairs to the walls where the walls where lined with bookshelves that where white painted wood, there was a lot of books, most of them Eric hadn't even heard of them. He moved over to the CD's seeing them all in order of name and genre. He scanned the titles nodding at a few choices before blinking at others, he would never had thought Ryan was a rock dude, but there was a fair few albums that told Ryan's secret. Marilyn Manson, Motorhead, slipknot, sex pistols and Ramstein. Although there was a mixture of other things with it, most of it was Rock albums.

Eric tore away his gaze from the music and moved to glance around the rest of the room, frowning as he noticed, there where no photo's, oh wait there was one, he moved over expecting some family photo but was shocked to see it was one of the team, taken a few weeks ago. He remembered the picture was taken by Tripp.

Calleigh was smiling at the camera her blonde hair shining in the sun, as she was sat on a blanket in the park, next to her was Alexx looking as motherly as ever as she seemed to be straightening Ryan's hair, who was batting at her hands, a slight smile across his face, then there was Horatio who actually didn't have his glasses on, and was smiling at the camera, also kinda laughing at the noise Ryan had been making trying to get Alexx off him. Then he saw himself, he blinked to notice he was laughing, and looking at Ryan instead of Natalia who was holding his arm.

He finally noticed that the team where becoming one again, everyone was finally getting settled, even though Ryan wasn't as open as Speed had been, he was slowly beginning to trust them enough to let small things out. Placing the photo back down he glanced around the rest of the living room, the walls where Black with wall lights on them to add light. The flooring was a dark wood, and that would fit in with Ryan's OCD as it was easy to clean. Looking towards the kitchen he saw there where two arches that lead in different directions, he knew the left one went to the kitchen, which was in deep reds and blacks, going to the other one he looked inside seeing a dining room, that didn't look like it was used much, the table still looked new with its dark stain, and the chairs where leather covered. The room itself was white in colour and airy, he stepped in further to see that it had a French door heading out to the balcony, he stepped back into the living room to see that there was another French door opening onto the same balcony, he opened it and stepped out onto the stone feature and blinked at the few of the beach. Ryan had some apartment here.

Horatio looked at the man in front of him as he was telling them everything again about the phone call he had got from his mate in jail, the amount that he really knew about the house, and who the woman was. Finding out that it was indeed a set up. The red head looked at the thief as he and his wife where lead off by a police officer, who was going to sat outside their house for a while. He turned to Calleigh.

"Look for anyone that he stole from in the past, Mr Katt has been out the business for too long for someone to just think he would be a good scape-goat" he said slowly as he looked at the blonde woman.

" your thinking someone wanted their revenge as well as to throw us" she said thoughtfully, before her usual smile appeared on her lips "I'll go look up his old cases" with that she was gone, leaving Horatio to think, maybe he should put more people onto this case, Mr Wolfe may not want to admit it but he would like the help, he decided that Delko would be helpful, a fresh set of eyes to look at the case. While Calleigh could follow the leads Mr Katt had given them. They would find the person doing this.

"Horatio" came Alexx's voice as she greeted him "I did a TOX report on the woman, Catherine Handcock, she was pregnant, they killed her baby" she said slightly upset "its been totally removed from her womb, but she had doctors notes she was 12 weeks pregnant"

"so this is a double murder" Horatio said as he closed his eyes slightly.

"Tell me you are going to get this monster Horatio" she said looking at him, Horatio turned his usual comforting look at him.

"Have I ever let you down before?" he said, getting a small smile of Alexx, who shook her head and patted his arm, before she wondered off back down to the morgue. The boss looked around before moving off to the labs, maybe he should look at this case a little closer, he didn't think his employee's couldn't do their jobs but a fresh concept was always good. He moved over to the labs, pulling on his white lab coat and went to work.

Ryan mumbled as he started to wake up, he blinked when he looked around, realising he wasn't in Eric's car anymore but in his own lounge, he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, using his left hand help him get to his feet as his right ached, he was proud of himself as he remembered his training, use your weaker hand to take the attack, leaving your more dominant hand to get your gun, though he was ambidextrous he did tend to rely on his left hand when he was tired or not thinking about it. He looked around thinking something wasn't right, he looked at his armchair to see blade blinking at him sleepily, but he wasn't meowing for food. Feeling a breeze on his face he looked up to see his balcony doors open, and a certain tall Latino male stood looking at the view. He sat back and looked the man over, giving himself a few moments to admire the view of the tall man, which was muscular that fitted his swimmer like physic.

Eric blinked slightly when he felt eyes on him, turning his head just slightly he could see the reflection of Ryan in the window, he could see the younger man was looking at him, what shocked him was the look on his face. Ryan obviously didn't know that Eric could see him, and Delko knew that if he moved, the younger man would school his face back into that cold look he usually had. Eric looked at the reflection once more seeing the want in his eyes, those beautiful green eyes. Eric realised that Ryan could feel the same as him, he let a smirk move across his lips, he was going to have fun with this. 


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter 8

Alexx straightened her coat as she stepped out of her car, looking at the apartment that she knew one of her boys lived in, she moved up through the car park to see Delko's Hummer was still outside, She let her smile widen as she walked inside.

She got up to his apartment and knocked the door, listening for any movements, the door opened and Ryan stood there blinking sleepily.

"oh hey Alexx" he mumbled and open the door wider letting the woman into his home, She looked at him sternly.

"Shouldn't you be resting that ankle" she said as she rushed him back into the lounge, nearly pushing him back into the settee, nodding approvingly as she saw there was a blanket already rumbled on the cushioned seats. Ryan almost whined at her fussy but decided to let her have her way, as he was slowly starting to feel the pain in his injuries. "Now When did you last take your painkillers?"

"He's about to have them" came Eric's voice as he emerged from the kitchen, a bottle of water and a hand holding out his pills, Ryan rolled his eyes as he thought no-one was looking and sat back on the settee.

"Don't roll your eyes young man, take your pills and then off to bed" Alexx said as she took the pills from Eric and put them in Ryan's hand " and swallow them"

Ryan frowned, but Eric could almost see that going into a pout if no-one was there, he had to turn away so he didn't bend down and capture those lips with his own. He turned back to the balcony and set about closing up the doors. Ryan was watching him before remembering Alexx was there, he placed the pills into his mouth and swallowed, making a show of making sure she could see the pills where gone.

"Happy now mom" mumbled cheekily, before he saw the look in her eyes.

"If you weren't hurt Ryan" she warned before helping him up. "Eric come here and help me get him to bed"

Eric nodded a smirk on his face at the look on Ryan's face, seeing he was biting his lip to stop his protests against being manhandled to his bedroom. Eric and Alexx pushed through the wood door into the bedroom, which as the rest of the house was immaculately cleaned, the bed had fresh sheets and everything was in order.

Ryan limped with the two people and unhooked his arms from the two taller people and got to his bed, sitting down looking at them. Alexx folded her arms.

"get into bed then" she said, wanting to be there if he needed help if he needed it and he just looked at her.

"I'm a grown man Alexx…I don't need you watching over me while I'm changing" he said as he folded his arms, his face set in the look of determination. Alexx looked at him sternly before pushing Eric out the room.

"You have 10 minutes to be changed and in bed Ryan, then I'm coming back" she said as she closed the door, Ryan shook his head, that woman could drive him nuts, she mothered him and fine that was okay sometimes, but when he was actually hurt or had done something stupid it was annoying. Maybe he could ask her to back off, it might help, carefully he got up and got to his sleeping clothes, slipping off his day suite. He changed into a light pair of cotton trousers and a top that matched, then he slipped into the cool sheets. Grabbing the extra pillow on the other side of the bed he placed it under his ankle and lay down on his back, wiggling to get comfortable.

True to her word Alexx came back in exactly 10 minutes later, she fussed around checking that he had his ankle properly supported and he was comfortable, before she sat on the side of the bed, checking him for fever.

"Alexx" started Ryan as he shifted slightly "…look its great….that you're here…and that you care…..but don't you think I'm….a little too old to be treated like one of your children" he said carefully and slowly, which for him was a sign he was thinking about her feelings, as usually he didn't give a damn a just blurted it out. Alexx blinked at him and looked into his eyes.

"Baby, you are not to old to be mothered, and the way you act sometimes you damn well need it" she said strongly, smoothing the sheets down "you Ryan don't seem to relies a lot of what is going on around you, and you're a lot younger than others relies, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't make any stupid mistakes"

Ryan looked at her and it came out of his mouth "I'm not speed" as soon as he said that he regretted it, he expected the shouts before Alexx would walk out of here and be as cold as the Arctic Wind to him, but she didn't move and she just stayed there looking at him.

"You are not Speed, and never will be. Nor do I want you to be, Speed was older than you and he had a loving family, yes I mothered him but only when he had no-one else to turn to, Baby, I know you have no-one else to turn to, and I want you to know that I care" she stroked his hair and tipped his chin up " I want you to know I'm going to be there to hug you when you need it, or scold you when you've done something stupid, like walking into a wooded area without back up"

Ryan ducked his head slightly as a blush ran up his cheeks, no-one had ever said to him all that and meant it, he had had girls that wanted to mother him before but all they really wanted was the prestige of being a CSI's wife or girlfriend. He had a lot to think about and he knew that he looked up at Alexx, seeing the warmth in her eyes, he could see why so many people where draw to her when they wanted attention, she was possibly what people would want in a real mother. Her children where very lucky, he leaned up and hugged her, the first time he had hugged her and not the other way around, she pulled him against her chest carefully, before noticing his breath hitch, careful she pulled back and moved to lay beside him, sitting against the headboard, she lay Ryan back down. Tracing her fingers through his hair she set a smoothing pattern, over his temples and up into his hair. She smiled, it was a tried and approved way of getting her children to sleep, and it seemed to be working on her newest addition.

Eric was in the kitchen cooking something hearty, he had left Ryan's apartment, while Alexx was with him so he could get some food into the house that wasn't low in everything, Ryan needed some comfort food, so he had gone out and got Salmon, which he was using his momma's home-made Hollandaise sauce, with mash potatoes and carrots, followed by some of his momma's chocolate cake. He wasn't a bad cook, but he didn't want to risk burning something in Ryan's house, a freak out wasn't what he wanted to night, well not over a burnt pan.

Everything was cooking nicely, and Alexx had left an hour ago, he had set the table out on the balcony, figuring that Ryan wouldn't want to be stuck inside all night, and Alexx had said he couldn't leave the apartment for a while to walk, as his ankle needed to rest, but he knew Wolfe as much as the others, he knew he would be out and about as soon as everyone's back was turned.

He chuckled at the image of Alexx visibly steaming from her ears, she could get pretty angery, but Ryan had yet to see that yet, and he prayed that the younger man never did. it was kinda a mixture between a tornado and a tidal wave, even Horatio would move from her sight when that happened. Eric had seen it once, it was when Speed had had a motorbike accident after going over the speed limit, and he had been drinking, he wasn't over the drink limit but he had been drinking. Alexx had been all sweetness and light, with the occasional tutting at his bedside, but as soon as he was well enough and taken home she had taken a strip of him, with his mothers permission of course, Speed had never looked so guilty in his life, his cheeks had been redder than Horatio's hair, and quiet. Eric remembered that Speed had been on good behaviour for a month after, just hoping not to get shouted at again. Eric had only seem one woman more frightening and that was his own mother.

While he was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the fur ball was stood behind him and he stepped backwards, stumbling over it, the indigent yowl he gave was enough to make Eric blink and look at him.

"well I didn't know you where there you silly thing" the Cuban-Russian mumbles, straightening himself up and moving back over to the cooker, shooing the cat away.

"I'd be surprised if he answered" came another voice startled him as he stooped to pick the cat up and scratch his ear slowly.

"you should be sat down" said Eric, pointedly pulling out a kitchen stall, pushing him towards it and getting him to sit down, the black cat on his lap, who seemed to be just tolerating the pets. " and speaking to Alexx, you should still be in bed"

Ryan rolled his eyes and placed the cat down, near his bowl to point out he had food, he looked back up at Eric "I can't spend all day in there, I need a shower"

Eric looked him over before remembering the few things that Alexx had left for him to remember "do you a deal, I'll finish cooking and you can take a bath" he looked at the smaller man, his eyes held the same determination that Alexx could hold.

"I have no inclination to sit in a bath, I just want a shower" said Ryan as he got to his feet, but soon found him back on his butt, Eric's face inches from his own, his hot breath ghosting over his lips.

"you, cachorro, will do as you are told" came the almost growl under Eric's smooth voice, Brown eyes bore into his own green ones, he was unable to tear away from the gaze that make him freeze. He opened his mouth to protest before Eric's hand came up in a shushing motion. "you either have the bath, while I cook or you have nothing and sit there like a good cachorro"

Ryan's nature shouted at him to rebel against Eric, to shout that he was a grown man and he could do what he damn well pleased, but he was frozen his hands gripping the side of the of the stall, his head nodding slowly. Eric was the only man that had rendered him silent.

"Now stay there and may sure nothing boils over, I'll go run your bath" Eric spoke again and Ryan could only nod dumbly as he watched that muscular ass leave him sat on a wooden stall, like a naughty child. He blinked slowly when he heard Eric messing around in his bathroom and looked down at Blade, Who was looking at him oddly.

"What?" he said and Blade twitched his tail at him, before jumping onto his lap to look into his face, Ryan wrinkled his nose at the smell of fish coming form his cats mouth, "you know you could brush your teeth"

Blade blinked before biting the end of his nose, jumping from his lap, trailing after Eric and weaved around his feet, meowing.

"Traitor" mumbles Ryan as he got to his feet, careful of his weight on his foot, he headed to the bathroom, watching Eric placing his bottles back to their original state. He leant against the door frame, watching as his cat, snuggled up to Eric's leg.

"you know you can have him if you want, seems to like you more" he said offhandedly as he pointed to the cat. Eric turned and pointed to the closed toilet seat, using his eyes to tell him to sit down before he was put there before he spoke.

" Maybe he just likes me because I fed him" he said slowly before checking the water temperature of the bath, then moved over to Ryan, kneeling down he picked up Ryan's ankle slowly undid the bandage from around his ankle. Looking up at Ryan, but the younger man had his usual cold look on his face, seeming to have recovered from the kitchen. Eric shook his head as he rose gracefully up.

"now you have your bath and I'm going to finish cooking, be ready in 20 minutes" he said as he moved over to the door, closing the door behind him, Blade was trotting behind him. Ryan shook his head and stripped himself off slowly, he looked at the mirror seeing the dark bruises that littered his chest, and the slash marks that racked down his arm, he sighs and got up, pulling his trousers down, he checked for any other marks that he should be worried about, but there was nothing. Once he had folded his clothes up he slipped into the bath, wincing as the warm water hit his abused skin, but soon they where soothed and he closed his eyes to relax.

**  
**Cachorro – cub


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter 9

Ryan started as he opened his eyes, he shot up and glanced around before his mind settled down, he realised he was in his own bathroom, he must have fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes as he shivered, the water had cooled off on his skin making his shiver, he glanced at the clock on the side. He had been asleep for half an hour or so. He pushed himself up to be sat up, his rips protesting slightly, slowly he pulled himself up out of the water as a knock echoed in the small room.

"Dinners ready" came Eric's smooth voice, before Ryan could hear his feet retreating, padding against the wooden flooring. Ryan had forgotten the Cuban was there, he pulled himself out of the water. The water droplets ran down his body as he stepped onto the floor, grabbing the black fluffy towel and wrapping it around his waist. He looked into the mirror and messed with his hair, which had curled slightly at the steam in the room, sighing he got himself comfortable on the toilet seat before he started to dry himself, pulling out his clean clothes from the box under the sink. It was a wooden box where he would always store a set of clothes for when he got home after a long day, save dripping water through the house and having to clean up after himself. Once he was satisfied he was completely dry and clean he pulled on his clothes, slipping socks on his feet.

Eric had finished dishing up the food equally between the two plates, he had already washed up the things he didn't need anymore, he didn't want Ryan to feel uncomfortable. He had seen it before at Alexx's house.

- _It was Alexx's husband's birthday and she had invited everyone over for a dinner, she had cooked herself and made enough for an army. The dinning room table groaned with its load. There was everything from all different places in America, everyone would find something that they liked. People where walking around the house as Alexx finished off the main meal, Eric and the whole of his family was there, they where talking and laughing. They obviously knew how to keep the party going. Calleigh was there with her boyfriend at the time, but he didn't seem to like the fact she was doing some dance with Eric and soon left._

_Horatio was sat in one of the chairs talking to Alexx's husband as their kids ran around the room screaming and laughing. Ryan was sat in the far end of the room, he was almost trying to hide in the shadows of the room, and people where content to let him do so, but Eric had turned to watch him, seeing his eyes darting to the kitchen every few seconds._

_The Cuban had walked over to give Ryan another coke, he turned to see what he was glancing at, he shook his head, the younger man could see the pile of washing up that lined the sides in the kitchen, he could see the ticking in Ryan's eyes to go and do it before he did anything else. Eric had been able to see that Ryan was getting agitated with not being able to do it, so Eric took his hand and dragged him over to his family, to take his mind off the washing up. –_

Eric had remembered that it had worked, Ryan was soon talking to Marisol, although he still didn't seem at total ease his mind seemed to move from Alexx's washing to his sister. Though Eric knew Ryan had stayed behind and helped to clean the place up, he smiled as he went into the thoughts.

Ryan limped into the living room, glancing around before he headed towards the dinning room, the smell of food was making his stomach growl. He walked into his dinning room to see the table, that he hardly used, was laden with food he blinked and made sure he was sat down before turning to the walkthrough to the kitchen.

"Expecting others?" he said as he pulled his leg up slowly to check over the damage, seeing the slight swell and purpling. Eric glanced up from his work in the kitchen, seeing the younger man.

"No" he started before just replying "Alexx". Ryan nodded at the answer as he knew she would moan at the amount of food in his fridge and the amount he eat, he placed his leg up on a spare chair as he looked out the doors to his view.

The Cuban glanced at the younger man when he thought Ryan wasn't looking, Ryan's hair was slightly damp and looked shaggier than usual, which Eric thought made him look cuter and hotter, his green eyes stood out against his sunlight skin. Eric couldn't help but stare at him, was his co-workers able to be that hot and hide it so well.

"Meow!" came a very loud noise right next to Eric's arm, the taller man turned to face a furry black face, who was looking at him then the salmon that Eric was de-boning, before his tongue licked his lips.

"your not getting this kit" said Eric before he turned from the pleading eyes, but a black paw batted at his hand, Eric turned back to the face seeing the green eyes wide and pleading. The Cuban couldn't resist and handed blade the skin, he smiled at the purring the cat made before he took the fish into the dining room.

"You know he will play you for food, every time you're here" said Ryan as he looked down at the fish, he could cook himself, but he usually didn't have the time to make much to go with the more expensive foods, and he didn't see the point of just putting it to waste. Eric chuckled and it filled the space they where in. Ryan looked up at the other man, his breath caught. The flat seemed so different with Eric there, his smooth laugher and presents was just made the apartment seem alive and Ryan liked it.

"Yo Wolfe, eat your food before it goes cold" Eric's voice cut through his thoughts, he flushed as he realised he must have been staring, with his cheeks aflame he looked at his food and started to help himself to some of the vegetables.

The meal was a quite affair but it was comfortable, the two men where making small talk now and then but most of the time they where eating in silence. Both males took the time to admire their companion, Eric's mouth curved up into a smile, now he knew that Ryan liked him as much as he did the younger man, he moved his foot towards Ryan and slowly pushed his socked clad foot up the slimmer leg of Ryan.

Ryan coughed as he felt something moving up his leg, that something was definitely a foot, a human foot, and it was the foot of Eric, he looked up at Eric, his cheeks where flushing again as the foot got higher before dropping away. He could see the mischief in Eric's eyes and it confused him, Why would Eric be doing this to him, was he just playing. So best thing cut Eric off before he got to fare into his game.

"move you foot Delko" he snarls and turns his body slightly to be away from his reach as he put his cutlery down, He saw something flash in the dark eyes before he could hear the foot moving across the lino floor.

Eric had expected that response, so he wasn't going to give it up, he got up seeing Ryan had finished.

"Why don't you go and rest in the lounge, I'll clean up in here" he said kindly, not showing any response to what had happened under the table. Ryan nodded and got up slowly, limping off to the lounge, he got himself comfortable, picking up a magazine.

Eric smiles slightly as he watched Ryan relax before he set about cleaning up, once he was finished he glanced at the time. Checking it in his head he figured it was time for Ryan's painkillers and antibiotics. So he walked into the lounge with the pills and water.

"Drink up" he said as he flopped next to Ryan, handing him the pills and water. Ryan glanced over at him before nodded slowly and drank it. Eric took his glass and placed it on the floor out of Ryan's sight as he looked at Ryan. "So anything planned for your days off?"

Ryan looked at him, clearing saying that he had nothing planned and he wasn't having any time off. Eric smirked as he looked at him. "okay I'll change that question. How are you going to get to work tomorrow?"

"How I always get there" said Ryan rolling his eyes as he went to stand up, but Eric's hand on his shoulder stopped him and he firmly pushed Ryan to sit back down.

"well man, you can deal with Alexx if she finds that you've driven" Eric said as he turned to look at Ryan. The younger man was closer to him than he though and their lips with inches apart, Ryan gasps and looks up into Eric's eyes. The windows to your soul people say, whether Eric was reading Ryan right or not, the fact that Ryan leant forwards and pushed their lips together told the Cuban- Russia that he had read the younger man correctly.

Their lips brushed against each other, breath still ghosting over each other, Ryan was hesitant now that his lips where on Eric's, he had kissed Eric and now his bottle was going, he went to pull back before he found his lips being ravaged by a skilful mouth. Eric dominated Ryan's mouth, his hot tongue mapping out the willing mouth, that opened and gasped against him, Ryan couldn't do anything but hold on, his hands ran up to run through the black hair of his companion. Eric started to lean Ryan back as he was reluctant to release the warm heaven that he was in, but fate conspired against him as he felt Ryan's teeth move, luckily he had pulled his tongue back, he pulled back to see Ryan was gritting his teeth, not in angery but in pain. Eric looked down and then realised he had been pushing Ryan back on his ribs.

"I… think my ribs…have it in…for us" mumbles Ryan as he peaked up at Eric, he was panting from a mixture of the kiss and pain, Eric chuckled and leant his head on Ryan's forehead as he panted as well. Their breath mingled together as they took control of their breath. Eric pushed himself back up, but not before kissing Ryan softly on the lips.

"I think you might be right Cachorro" Eric smiled as he pulled himself up to sit against the arm of the settee, he helped Ryan to move, before he pulled Ryan to lean against him, with his legs over his own. " comfortable?"

Ryan looked surprised before nodding, he was sitting up on his own, he looked at Eric, could that kiss have been real, does that mean that Eric wanted him, or was he just doing it for a reason. Eric looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Ryan let it go, I mean this, I'm not being nice or doing it for a bet. I want you Cachorro. And once you are, I'm not letting you go" he said a darkness creeping into his voice that sent a shiver down Ryan's back. He could only nod, before he leant his head on the back of the settee and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter 10

The passed few days had passed relatively quiet, they hadn't found any new bodies or attack victims, but they where on the list of the men that had been attacked, there had been so many. Ryan and Calleigh had been slowly working through them to see if they where connected or just a hoax. So far there where 20 new cases, and each one of them had remembered nothing, about their attackers, only that they where going about their business and then someone jumps them. Though some victims had said there could have been another person there. Calleigh had even go through the thief past victims but most of them had moved country and others didn't seem to remember the man that had done it.

Ryan was getting frustrated now, they had hit a dead end, all the evidence had been over ten times, even Horatio had looked at them. Ryan didn't feel stupid now that he wasn't the only one that could find anything, but Eric had also helped with that concept, well getting that concept out of his head. Ryan smiled slightly when he thought of the hot, tall Latino male that was currently talking to Calleigh about going for a drink tonight, his brown eyes glanced up at Ryan and winked before he went back to his talk. They hadn't told anyone they where kinda going out, but Ryan had a feeling that tonight was the night that everyone would find out, specially if Eric decided that he was gonna drag Ryan with him to the bar. Ryan pulled his gaze from his lover and turned towards the locker room, he changed to his street clothes, making sure his lab coat was hung properly before he got his keys and headed to his Hummer. There had been a robbery at a local convenience store and Ryan was called to process the scene.

Ryan pulled up to the scene, nodding at the patrol that all smiled slightly to see their old collage, they allowed him into the room, where he saw Horatio already scanning the lot.

"Mr Wolfe" he greeted, his covered eyes checking the younger man over, but he knew that Ryan had mostly healed from his attack. "I will leave this in your capable hands"

Ryan nodded before pulling on his rubber gloves as he started his processing, a few patrol officers popped in now and then to check he was okay, or to say they where off to a call, there was only one unit left out the front of the shop. Ryan moved around the building picking up a few prints but this being a busy shop meant they could be anyone's, he dusted the cash register, well what was left of it. Someone had come in, smacked the shop keeper over the head then taken the draw of the register and from what Ryan could see, a few packs of Skittles and some chewing gum. Once Ryan was happy that he had done all he could, he packet his kit away. Heading to his car, nodding to the patrol who where leaning against their own car drinking coffee. Placing his kit down so he could open his car boot, as he did he felt a strong hand in the middle of his back pushing him forwards before he heard feet taking off. He scrambled up and looked around too see someone running off with his kit. Without a second thought he took off after them. He could hear patrol getting into their car and radioing for help.

Ryan's feet pounded after the man a head of him, he hadn't lost any of his speed from his time in patrol and he could keep up with most people, though he might not have been as fit. He swerved around a couple, jumping some bags and carrying on his pursuit, he had never had anyone steal his kit before, so maybe the guy was the one that had robbed the store. Ryan looked a head seeing patrol trying to block off the roads, but the perpetrator just runs between them, but Ryan was hot on his heals.

"Oi police stop" he yelled as he got a couple of meters behind the guy, they had been running for 30 minutes now and the guy was running out of breath, but Ryan was too running short on energy. They turned the corner down an alley, Ryan nearly stumbled at the sharp corner, but recovered in time to see the Perp on the floor, with a Hummer door in front of him.

"Mr Wolfe, lovely day for a run" came Horatio's voice as he stepped out the car, Ryan nodded as he panted, his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. Horatio watched as Patrol grabbed the man up and put him into handcuffs. Ryan moved over and got his kit back, checking inside, everything had moved but the evidence was still safe. The guy struggled and cried out.

"Hey I was gonna give it back" he struggled against the cuffs, but it was cut off as he was put into the patrol car, and taken to the CSI base for questioning.

"Mr Wolfe, can I give you a ride back to your car" Horatio said as he got back into his car, watching Ryan get into the passenger seat, holding his kit tightly. Horatio had to admit he had been very impressed with the way that Ryan had chased the Perp, Ryan was still very fit and hadn't given into patrol. They got back to Ryan's car and Horatio made a point of checking it over so that he knew it hadn't been tampered with while they had been distracted, everything looked fine so they went to their own cars, to head back to the base.

Ryan spent the day in the lab, which he was glad of the rest, the run earlier had taken more out of him that he liked admit, but he was glad he had still been able to keep up, though his ankle did ache a bit now. It was nearing 5 when Calleigh came into the lab.

"Hey Ryan, your coming tonight right?" she said as she looked at him expectantly, Ryan smiled lightly, her and Alexx where still trying to hook Eric and himself up.

"Yes, just let me finish this" he said as he pointed to his fingerprint search. Calleigh nodded a small smile on her own face as she head off to the locker room.

Ryan found that the robber had been the guy he had chased but they had found out the guy had been paid to do the job, the money was found in the bin out the back, and he had been paid double to steal the CSI's kit. He shook his head as he got out of his lab coat, heading to the break room, where he could hear Erica Sykes' voice rattling out of the tv about. Fitness of police men.

" **usually when you see a policeman, they are stuffing their face's with doughnuts and drinking coffee, and often their foot chases are hindered by this" **she said before a clip came up of an elderly police man, yes he was a little big but he did look like he was ready for a desk job. Ryan came in to see that they had a recording of the large police officer chasing a few kids and not able to catch them. Ryan shook his head, he knew the guy they had on film the old Guy was Officer Workman, was the fittest man in his time, but he was pushing 65 now, the video changed back to the blonde woman, that Ryan wished would just disappear. "**and as you can see, even mere children can run circles around this man, but the people of Miami should watch their backs, there are some cops that are as fit as a fiddle" **she smiled brightly at the screen, as a video came up, they where a mixture of police officers all running after their perpetrator, and each one of them catching them.

Ryan turned to Calleigh "why are you watching Erica?" he said as he clearly wanted to leave. Calleigh smiled before patting his shoulder.

"I was just checking what she's saying, so that I can give her the cold shoulder if she bad mouths us" she said cheekily as she looked back at the screen as the other blonde woman came back onto the T.V.

**"as you can see our boys have the bodies to run, but even patrol officers that have given up their lives on the beat have still got it, Earlier to day, I had the pleasure of watching, Miami's CSI Dade police chasing a suspect. CSI Ryan Wolfe shows you how its done"**

Ryan turned wide eyed to the screen to see himself chasing the thief earlier, and the news channel showed the whole thing. Ryan could feel eyes on him and his cheeks flushing, a cheer went up when Ryan vaulted shopping bags and managed to stay on the man's heels. Ryan turned and grabbed Calleigh, pulling her out of the room, she protested the whole way but as they reached the entrance, the look in everyone's eyes show they had seen it.

"Well you certainly are fit" said Alexx slowly as she walked over, her eyes scanning the way Ryan was walking, in case his ankle was playing up, but Ryan just blushed again and headed to the door.

"he took my kit, I wasn't gonna just let him have it, now can we go?" he said curtly as he walked out the building, he could hear the others chatting behind him as he headed to his car, he could see a certain Cuban leaning against it and he smiled brightly as Eric was in front of him and the others couldn't see. Eric gave a smile back, but his eyes where assessing him and watched till Ryan was close before he spoke.

"What where you thinking going after him" he growled darkly but he didn't stand up to tower over Ryan, he stayed leaning he didn't want to scare Ryan, but he wanted answers.

"I was being a police officer Eric, I was in patrol before working here" said Ryan, not responding to the underlying threat in Eric's voice. "I knew what I was doing, now please get off my car door so I can get to the bar" Eric gave him a look that he shouldn't be so flippant about going off alone after a suspect, he took Ryan's arm in his hand and looks at him.

"Can you at least have someone with you next time? Or I will tie you to the lab" he said as he pulled away, Ryan gasped at him and his eyes narrowed in anger, he opened his mouth to protest, but Eric cut him off. "I don't like having to worry like that about you Ryan, I worry when your out without backup as it is, but I don't what to feel like I did when I heard about you being attacked or when you had that nail in your eye. I do not what to have to worry about your health, I love you to much" with that Eric left Ryan to get into his Hummer.

The smaller man got into his car automatically, his head was whizzing around with the thoughts about what Eric's had said, he sat looking forwards, he saw Horatio glance over, but he waved him off as he was fine and would be coming in a while.

Ryan sat back in his seat, looking at the building, why was Eric so angery, he was a police man, yes he was now a CSI but he still he could look after himself, but should he think about Eric's feelings. He sighs before picking his phone up and dialling his uncle's number.

"Hey Uncle Ron….oh you saw it,…Uncle I'm fine really…..Ron…please let me talk…..do you get scared when you've heard I'm in something?…all the time….but I'm a grown man……you still worry?…you still see me as a little boy….come on uncle I'm…yes I know you know how old I am…..Uncle you can't threaten me with that now………………………yes uncle I know you love me and don't what me hurt…..no you can't tell my boyfriend how to do that to me….and no you can't tell him I'm ticklish either, I'm sure he'll figure that out himself…………yes that's right, he did kinda yell at me…….yes it did remind me of when you used to shout at him for the silly things I did………yea I guess I can see that he loves me…..yea thank you Uncle Ron. Love you too….bye."

Ryan hung up and smiled slightly, he could see where Eric was coming from, and he decided he should probably make it up to his boyfriend, with that he pulled into the traffic.


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter 11

Ryan made it to the bar that the team used when they decided to get together, he checked his car was locked before heading towards the door, turning, chuckling at the row of Hummer's that lined the front. He entered the place, glancing around before he saw the group and headed over. He sat next to Eric, waving off Alexx's worried look and turned to Eric, before turning him towards him.

"I'm sorry" he said honestly and he saw the smile across his lovers face as their lips met.

Calleigh turned her mouth open before she looked at Alexx who was grinning widely, their eyes met before they both said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" they cooed as they watched the boys jerk apart, Eric put his arm around Ryan's shoulders, as Ryan blushed and ducked his head a little, but he lent against Eric slightly.

"Well Mr Wolfe and Eric, I must say its about time" came Horatio's voice, both of the younger men jerked to look at him "I'm not the head of the department for being blind, no-matter how much you think I might be"

Alexx smiled and she brought around a drinks, "now boys I hope I don't have to go into the side of safe…."

"don't even go there Alexx" blushed Ryan as he buries his head in Eric's chest, smacking said chest when he felt it jerking with laughter. Eric hugged him with is one arm and smiled brightly at the others.

"Don't worry Alexx, I've been through all your talks before" he said confidently "I'm sure I can teach Ryan the ropes" he could feel Ryan's teeth grazing his side before he tapped his arm and looks down at him "don't make me bite back Cachorro"

"Now boys you're in company and at the dinner table so can you please behave" said Alexx as she watched her boys happily. Ryan came out of his hiding place and looks at her.

"yes mommy" he said a little cutesy, and blinked at her innocently, his green eyes wide and impossibly cute. Calleigh brought her phone up and snapped a picture quickly.

"that is so going to be my computer scene saver" she teased as Ryan's eyes darkened, Eric reached forwards and snatched her phone before messing with it. "aww you better not have deleted it" she warned as she ran to get her phone back.

"don't worry Cal, I've just copied it to my phone" Eric smiled before he got up, handing her, her phone back and heading to the bar. Ryan's eyes followed him, his mind working on a plan to get Eric back, but it would have to wait, he knew that his lover had to go to his mothers tonight for some family meeting. Ryan would be a lone to night, which was going to feel weird, sure Ryan was used to be being alone but ever since him and Eric kissed on his couch, Eric had been over to his until late, sometimes staying over in the guest bedroom, but tonight he was going to stay at his mothers.

Ryan sighed maybe he should go to his uncles tonight, his uncle never minded him dropping by, he shook his head mentally, one night alone would let him catch up with the cleaning he needed to do.

Eric brought a new round of drinks, and got Ryan an alcoholic one, just a small one, not wanting his lover drunk and alone, it wasn't he didn't trust Ryan it was that Ryan could trust the wrong people, and the knack he had for getting himself into trouble.

Ryan sat back in his chair as Alexx looked at him, her baby was happy and he could see that in his eyes. She had seen a change in him over the last few days and she was glad that it was a person she knew that was doing that, and not someone like that Erica Sykes. She nodded before sipping her own drink as she turned to talk to Horatio, who was de-glassed and smiling slightly.

Calleigh leant over the table to look at Ryan, who was still glaring at her slightly for the photo.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said almost hurt that Ryan nor Eric had told her, he looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Do you tell me who you're going out with all the time?" he shot back as he folded his arms, Calleigh pouted and mimicked his posture as she stared at each other, they carried on glaring at one another, trying to stare each other out.

"Hey I thought you only had eyes for me" said Eric as he flopped down next to Ryan, his arm going around the green eyed males waist, ending their staring competition. Calleigh smirked in triumph as Ryan had to divert his gaze to look at his lover, who got a smack on the arm.

"I have eyes for everyone, you just happen to have the body as well" he smirked as Eric choked on his drink, he calmed down and looked at Ryan a lustful look in his eyes, before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"I hope I can soon" his lips grazed Ryan's ear, making the younger man shiver before pulling back to carry on the small talk of the table.

Alexx was the first to leave that night, she smiled her good byes and ruffled Ryan's hair, making him glare slightly at her messing his hair up.

"See you all tomorrow" she smiled as she headed off to her car, Calleigh was giggling as she leant against the back of her chair before she stopped and looked at Horatio.

"I think that guy doubled my Alcohol intake" she blinked seriously as she struggled to sit up. Ryan shook his head and looked at her.

"I'll take you home, I was about to head there now anyway, seeing as Eric's got his mom to go to" he said as he poked Eric's side, then at the time. He watched in amusement as Eric's brown eyes widened and he shot up.

"shit" he cursed as he grabbed his stuff "see you tomorrow" he called to the others before kissing Ryan deeply, and running off to his car, he was half an hour late for the meeting at his mothers and well that wasn't going to go down well, specially as he hadn't phoned, as soon as he thought that his phone rang in his pocket.

"hey Momma, yes I can tell the time, I got wrapped up……..yes my boss did let me go and you know he would………no momma I'm not being cheeky….yes momma….."

With that he disappeared into the car park and was soon on the way to his mothers.

Horatio shook his head at his employee's antics, he watched over the two left as Ryan tried to organise Calleigh enough to go home.

The red head got up to help Calleigh to her feet, he would have to go talk to that bar man, but it was a new person. Between the two males Calleigh was placed into Ryan's car and strapped in, and the smaller man got into the drivers seat. Horatio watched the Hummer leave the car park and went over to check on Calleigh's seeing that it was locked tight as usual. His thoughts went back to the group that he worked for, and how much they had become his family, Yes he had always hoped he would have his own home, wife and kids……or home, husband and kids, but that didn't seem to be happening, so he had taken others as his kids, though he suspected they had taken him as a father figure way before he admitted to caring for his employees on a personal level. He smiled before heading back inside to pay the bill for the day, knowing the others had paid for their own before they left, soon he was on his way back to his own apartment.

Ryan sighs as he got back to his own apartment, Calleigh was a happy drunk, telling him about her life and family, and how happy she was with her life at the moment, but luckily her father had been staying at her apartment for a couple of days, so he had taken her to bed so that Ryan wouldn't feel uncomfortable, he forced himself out of his car and locked it up, slowly he walked to his apartment, before he felt something sink into his arm, he turned quickly his gun drawn as he looked around, but he could see nothing apart from the fact the world seemed to be shaking. His mind went over the fact it could be an earthquake but he shrugged it off as no-one seemed to be running out or screaming in panic, but the world was moving more, before he realised it was him that was swaying. Blinking hard and rubbing his eyes he shook his head to clear his vision, but if anything it made it worse, then like a light switch he felt his legs give way and he found himself on the floor looking at the sky, his eyes moved rapidly as he tried to move, but nothing was moving and then everything went dark.


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter 12

The world was moving, well that's what Ryan thought as he opened his eyes slowly, he could see he was being carried, over someone's shoulder from the view of the floor he had. The concrete was bouncing up and down, making him feel nauseous as he tilted his head up slightly, peering at the car that he could see in the distance, but all he could tell was that it was metallic blue and had blacked out windows, but before he could check it more his eyesight faded back to the unfocused world of just being able to see the guys, who was carrying him, denim clad ass, and to Ryan it wasn't a very nice one, it wasn't a patch on Eric's, who he idly started to think about in his rainbow world. He should definitely get a closer look at that part of his lover at sometime.

Ryan couldn't help letting a groan out as he was thrown back onto a table, he gasped slightly as his back hit the metal, the noise of the table moving was enough to hide his gasp of pain, but he think they had heard him.

"Be careful" came a yell, a young voice from what Ryan could gather, but his world was going from fuzzy to even fuzzier, he felt a presence near him and he moved his eyes slightly to try and see. He saw a male, and from what he could see some kind of blonde hair, he peered closer to see that it was died and not natural, but a mask hide the rest of his features, he noticed that the mask covering his face was a surgical mask, the same as what Ryan had seen in hospital, but as he focused to try and see more he felt a needle in his arm, he winced and looked up at the man over him, he could feel him leaning closer as he focus was going completely, he mumbled something under his breath as he felt himself go light headed, his eyes closed once more as he drifted off.

This time when Ryan woke from the pain he groaned loudly, he tried to move but a hand held him down, he couldn't help but try and get free, the pain in his stomach was to much.

"He's fucking awake" came a cry as someone moved from his stomach, where the pain was originating from "you bloody miscalculated the drugs"

"No I didn't rocky, I promise" came the call as something pressed against his stomach again, he screamed at the white hot pain that made him shake. "Just hold him down I'm nearly finished". Ryan let out a pained scream again as something was cutting him, he tried to buck but his body was weak and screamed at him to get away, to fight.

"He's strong, Danny get over here and help!" came different voice as it held onto his shoulders.

Ryan tried to focus on the voices but the pounding in his head, and pain in his stomach was to distracting, he tired to move again but there where hands on his hips making his movements small and jerky.

"He's healthy, that run we put him on showed that, I think I might have cracked it this time" came the higher voice from his stomach, was there someone in his stomach or his stomach talking, Ryan's mind wasn't thinking straight as he felt another needle sinking into his arm. "and with his clean medical records, well nothing to worry about in those records he shouldn't reject or have any health issues"

That was the last thing Ryan heard before he once more became unconscious, this time it was a mixture of pain and the drugs.

Ryan shot up and panted hard as he looked around himself, he was in his own room, his hand went down to his stomach running over it but there wasn't any pain only the feel of his sleeping T-shirt against his skin, he took a breath and calmed down, it had been a dream, a very weird and traumatic dream but it had just been that, he looked over to see what had woken up, seeing Blade glaring at him sat beside the alarm clock, that was flashing 9:00, Ryan blinked before realisation kicked in.

"I'm late" he cried as he darted up, running to the shower, jumping in and out to swill himself and throwing his clothes on, not checking himself over or anything as he grabbed his gun, phone and badge. He tried to think of what he had been doing last night, seeing his phone he saw his last call had been his uncle Ron, that was it they had gone drinking.

With that settling his mind he darted out the apartment, throwing some raw steak down for Blade before he did, he locked up, running down to his car, ignoring the slight discomfort in his stomach, telling himself it was a mixture of a hangover and being hungry.

Eric was looking around the lab a confused look on his face.

"Hey Calleigh, we haven't had any case's yet right?" he said as he looked at the small blonde who shook her head.

"Not as I know off, why?" she said looking up from a magazine that was currently occupying her table.

"Ryan……he's not here, I didn't see his car out front either" he said before turning to see his lover rushing into the building, Eric didn't notice the fact that Ryan was late, it was the fact he looked extremely pale and like he had dressed in the dark. He rushed over and took Ryan into his arms so he could look at him. "are you ill?" he demanded, ready to get his lover sent home.

Ryan was panting slightly and shook his head, looking rueful "hangover that's all" he said as he kissed his lover cheek and pulled back "woke up late"

"Mr Wolfe, I trust it wont happen again" came Horatio's voice as he appeared in the reception, Ryan nodded hastily as he blushed, but even that made very little red on his cheeks, before he rushed off to the locker room. Eric glanced at Horatio before taking off after his lover.

"Cachorro, you didn't have that much to drink last night" the Cuban pointed out as he sat watching Ryan fiddle with his locker door. "I know because I brought your drinks"

"I went to Uncle Ron's last night, I don't remember much of it, so we must have got well and truly pissed, and I've got a cab receipt to tell me that I used one to get home" Ryan said as he filled the blanks in his own night with that story. Eric looked at him before pulling him into his arms and hugging him.

"Well you want some painkillers, I have some in my locker" he smiled at Ryan's nod and went to fish them out.

"So how was your family?" Ryan said as he sat don't, closing his eyes slowly as his stomach grumbled loudly. Eric handed him the pills and a bottle of water before leaning against his locker.

"Momma wants to meet you, as does the rest of the family. That's what it was mostly about. They where asking me about you" Eric smiled at the blush that could be seen on Ryan's ears " We're having a family meal in a couple of weeks, so I said I would try and get you there"

Ryan looked at him before nodding slowly " hope they wont be disappointed" he said as he drank the water provided, the pain lessened in his body and he leant back, closing his eyes slightly, he felt his lovers arms go around his shoulders and he was pulled to a strong chest.

"why would they be disappointed, they know your male, work with me, worked in Patrol and saw you last night on the news, though my mother disapproves that you dated Erica" he teased. Ryan groaned and looked at Eric.

"my memory disapproves that I dated Erica" he said as he got himself up to his feet " better get to work before Horatio has to notice the fact I'm late"

Eric's hand wondered over Ryan's ass before he stood, pulling Ryan into a deep kiss, his tongue taking dominance of the younger man's mouth with ease, before pulling back smirking.

"thought we should have a morning kiss" he chuckled before leaving Ryan to gather himself back together.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter 13

The days passed and Ryan's colour came back, so his story of a hangover and a slight cold was brought by everyone, even Alexx, who fussed giving him oranges and enough victim C to open his own Pharmacy, but now he was getting himself ready for a night on the town, it was Calleigh's Birthday and everyone was going clubbing.

He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it before glancing at himself in the mirror and shaking his head, Eric was rubbing off on him as he realised that he had left the top two buttons undone without thinking about it, he stretched and pulled his black Jeans on buttoning them up he glanced at his stomach seeing that mark. Earlier in the shower he had looked down and found a line across his right side of his stomach, he just thought he must have caught himself at a crime scene and ignored it.

He glanced behind him to see his lover pulling everything out of the rucksack that had taken residence at the bottom of his bed, Eric had pretty much moved in with him, saying his apartment was a hell of a lot better than his own, and Ryan didn't disagree. So the Cuban had taken up the spot on his floor and well the other side of his bed as well.

"where is it" he was whispering under his breath as he searched, Ryan turned and picked up some of the clothes that ended up on the floor and folded them.

"What are you looking for?" he said before opening a spare draw, placing Eric's things inside, looking back at Eric who was watching him, amusement in his eyes.

"My toothbrush" he said as he pulled Ryan to lean against him "but I would rather have something else in my mouth now" he whispered huskily as he leant forwards, licking and nipping along his pulse point, getting a startled gasp from his younger lover, Eric's hands trailed down slipping in the denim to touch the soft skin of his lovers backside, he smiled against the lips as Ryan pushed back against them and kissed him hungrily.

Ryan moaned and pulled Eric down to kiss him harder, he could feel his body responding to the slightly callous hands on him, all he could think of how he wanted to go to the next level, but they where going to be late so reluctantly he pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend.

"your toothbrush is next to mine in the bathroom" he said before he dove in for another kiss, this time he left Eric's breathless and wanting more as he headed out the room, a smirk across his lips. Eric growled before grabbing Ryan from behind and throwing him on the bed, before laying half on top of him, his lips inches from Ryan's.

"cachorro" he whispers as he moved down, pressing them against Ryan's before pulling back "you are the biggest tease" he whispers, kissing him with small butterfly kisses. Ryan giggled lightly as he ducked away from the kisses, before he grabbed Eric's head and kissed him deeply.

"Eric" wrapped his legs around the Cuban's waist, the denim rubbing against Eric's own blue jeans, his eyes filled with need. Eric traced his finger down the side of Ryan's face and kissed his nose gently, as he kissed him again a little slower, his fingers tracing down Ryan's side as Ryan's moved up to play with the black hair. Eric pulled back after a few moments to gaze into Ryan's eyes, checking that he was ready, a silent conversation went between them before Eric moved down to capture his lips with his own, taking the kiss slowly but dominantly, showing he was the one in charge, and Ryan gave up to his stance as Eric was the experienced one, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to have fun, his hands where running down and then under Eric's shirt, exploring the expanse of skin under his slightly trembling hands, before he moved forwards and pushed the already open shirt off the tanned shoulders. He sat up slightly so that Eric could remove his shirt as well, their lips met in a demanding kiss hands explore the heated skin beneath them.

Eric pulled back his eyes darkened in lust as his hands moved to Ryan's waistband, playing with the skin just above it and then undoing his flies, his mouth licking down his abdomen, undoing his trousers and pulling them off, he stood to look down at his prize, Ryan lay on his back his lips wet and his cheeks flushed, Ryan hadn't bothered with boxers as his Jeans were to tight.

Ryan shuddered at the predatory look in Eric's eyes, his dark eyes where nearly liquid onyx as his mouth curved into a grin, Ryan was reminded of a large cat before it would pounce on a mouse.

"Beautiful" the Cuban rumbled his accent strengthening as he pushed his own trousers off his slender hips, watching Ryan's pink tongue wet his lips and he swallowed as Eric was revealed to him fully for the first time. Feeling a little stranded on the bed and reached for Eric, the darker man was happy to obliged as he crawled up Ryan, his hand dancing up Ryan's skin as he lay beside him. "all mine"

Ryan glanced at him before he kissed him pushing Eric onto his back and he straddled him "not yet its not" the younger man said strongly, yelping as Eric flipped them back over, he blushed slightly and groaned as their members rubbed against each other, Eric smirked once he got over the first touch, grinding his hips to Ryan's watching those green eyes darken and the breathy moans leave his mouth.

"please….please I" panted Ryan as his hands clawed at Eric's back, his legs hooking around the tanned mans as he tried to grasp control of the situation. Eric took his chin in one of his hands kissing him gently.

"Then you shall" he answered reached to his draw on the side of the bed, pulling from it the provisions they needed. Ryan groaned as he felt Eric's hand run up between his thighs and over his sac, he shudders as Eric's finger dipped lower and encircled his entrance, he could feel the signs of lube as the finger pressed into him, he groaned and shivers looking up at Eric who was now looking deeply into his eyes as he prepared his partner.

Once Eric had Ryan moaning and panting he positioned himself between his lovers thighs, he kissed him as he pushed his member inside his lover, his hands running through Ryan's hair to soothe away any pain that he felt.

He knew it was Ryan's first time, but they had talked about it, Ryan had flat out refused to be treated like a china doll, if Eric had started to he was going to say no sex what so ever, so true to his promise, Eric started to move.

Their hips moved together, the Cuban moved his hips into different angles, liking the variation of gasps, breathy moans or keen cries he got as he teased his lover, before he moved in just the right place.

Stars burst in front of Ryan's eyes as Eric smacked into something inside him and he let out a scream, he pulled Eric deep with his legs and panted.

"oh god" he panted as he shivers getting over the feeling "what" he gasped his mouth moving but nothing else came out, Eric grinned at his speechlessness.

"that's a first" he grunted as he pushed in a gain, hitting the spot again "that is you prostate. Or sweet spot" explained Eric as he panted and trust with each word, punctuating each word with a hit to that said sweet spot. Ryan was twisting underneath him and crying out with each nudge. Eric looked into the green eyes that was changing colours with each change in his arousal, but they where shifting to a dark green as the younger man started to tight around his member, Eric grunted at the feeling of a silk glove grasping his member deliciously tight as he could feel that Ryan was shaking as he was going to cum, Eric pushed in once more, shuddering as they kissed, he felt Ryan arch up, shivering as he came, as Ryan got tighter around him, Eric jerked and came hard into the condom.

They lay panting as they looked at each other, Ryan groaned when his phone went, he pushed Eric's shoulder.

"get…that…will you?" he panted as he nuzzled Eric's neck before sinking his teeth in slightly as Eric just mumbled, before saying something in Russian, and reaching a hand out towards the phone, snagging it and answering.

"..ello?" he said his voice rough "Yes Calleigh we are coming tonight"

Eric sat up to look at Ryan, seeing his lovers eyes flicker as they started to close, the Cuban smiled fondly petting the smaller man's hair. "no give us an hour, we got distracted"

Ryan's eyes fluttered at the squeal that he could faintly hear, opened one of his eyes slightly he could see Eric wincing "Calleigh is Marisol there?…yes and your on speaker phone….yes Alexx we did use a condom….no he cant come to the phone….he's resting…no I'm not telling all the details you're my sister!….and Ryan's likely to kill me………..look Ryan's trying to sleep……as I said we'll be there in an hour or so. Yes we'll bye a drink in compensation. Bye"

Eric hung up and slumped his head on Ryan's shoulder, getting a grunt from said person as they drifted into a light doze. Eric having the presence of mind to set an alarm for half an hour later.


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter 14

Ryan shifted in his seat on Eric's Hummer, but he had a smiled on his face, his hand was in Eric's spare one as they got out of the car and headed into the club that Calleigh had chosen. They got through the bouncers and looked around for their friends. Spotting Horatio a mile off as he leant coolly against a pillar sipping his drink.

The red heads gaze moved across the crowd, spotting Eric from a distance, he stood out in a crowd as he always did, he looked to his left to see Ryan, who was leaning close to Eric, looking uncomfortable at being in the crowd. Horatio was always amazed at the difference in his collages, and how Eric was so outgoing and stood out, to Ryan who was quiet and wanted to hide in the crowd, or not be there at all.

Eric saw the red head, grasping Ryan's hand, pulling him with him as they headed to Horatio, nodding in greeting. Horatio didn't look at home in this place and Eric couldn't blame him, the music was loud and thumping. Ryan turned from his boss to look at the dancing crowd, spotting Calleigh dancing with Alexx, Valera and Marisol, he turned as a drink was pushed into his hand by Eric, he nodded and smiled before taking a sip, sending a little glare as he tasted vodka, but it was a party he could relax a little.

The party moved from the club after is started to get rowdy, they moved from the club to a quieter bar, everyone was able to relax and talk, though they weren't talking as much as drinking. Horatio had gotten them to put their cars into the work car park before they had go to the pub, seeing as they could all see themselves drinking over the limit. Eric was already grinning stupidly, he had pulled Ryan into his lap and was holding him tightly as he talked to Valera. Ryan himself was nearly gone, Calleigh had talked him into a drinking game, and surprisingly he won it, but then he had drank some of Eric's larger and was completely gone now. Alexx had her husband pick her up and soon they where on the way home.

As the night drew on, the group became smaller and smaller, and soon they where all heading home in cabs, Horatio was taking Calleigh home as they where going the same way, while Ryan and Eric tumbled into a cab, Eric was kissing and groping Ryan as soon as the door was shut, and Ryan wasn't shying away from the attention as he kissed back with as much passion, they where getting very close when a cough made Eric pulled back, paying the man with a taxi drivers tab, before grabbing Ryan, pulling him out and towards the apartment.

Eric pushed Ryan against the wall in the elevator, diving into kiss him hard and wantonly, Ryan's hands where all over Eric's chest and back, before he was pulled up to have his legs around Eric's waist, they stumbled into the apartment, Eric shutting the door with Ryan, their lips never leaving one another, they became frenzied as they pulled at each others clothes, with their lips still locked they made it to the bedroom, Ryan was on his back soon with Eric over him, they where panting and gasping, Eric grabbed the lube and prepared him, he was a little rougher than earlier, but Ryan was moaning and clawing at his back, before he bit into Eric's neck.

"need you now" he growled, his legs wrapped around Eric's hips pulling him closer, but the Cuban needed no encouragement, sinking into his lover. The both groaned loudly, but that moment didn't last long before they where moving hard against each other, short nails clawing and teeth biting as they rushed towards their peak.

It wasn't long before they released, both cried out each others name before they fell into a drunken sleep .

Eric moved slightly as the alarm screamed beside him, he moved his mouth and got a mouthful of hair, moving back slightly he looked down at the other occupant in his bed, he didn't remembering bedding a brown haired woman. He shifted as he did the sheets over them moved and the body was revealed, their face hidden in the pillow, but it most defiantly wasn't a woman's chest he was seeing. He made a noise in shock, as the head started to move. He watched in fascination as the face moved in the sunlight, the brown shaggy hair brushing over the sleeping face as he snuggled to sleep the other way. Then the night before came rushing back to Eric and he couldn't help but smirk as Ryan was now his. He brushed the hair smoothly out of Ryan's eyes before he pulled back, well tried to as he moved he realised that he was inside his lover. Eric's moving woke Ryan.

"mornin'" he mumbled as his eyes fluttered open, frowning slightly before blushing as he remembered the night before, but he started to wiggle as he felt something inside him. He shot a look at Eric "did.." he squeaked, stopping his protest as Eric shook his head. Eric shifted again as he turned his head to look around the room, hearing a purr they turned to the door, seeing that Blade had made a bed out of the shirt Ryan had been wearing last night, they could see their clothes littered the walk from the lounge to the bedroom. They turned to face one and another blinking, before their lips quirked, soon they where in fits of laughter.

"I think we over did it last night" commented the Cuban as he calmed his laughs, he carefully extracted himself from his young lover, as he did Ryan paled.

"cuse me" he hurried out as he pushed passed Eric into the bathroom, The Cuban winced at hearing the sound of retching, slowly he got himself to his feet, he could feel the pounding in his head now. Picking his way to the bathroom, he picked up clothes as he went, placing them in the hamper, annoying Blade as he tugged Ryan's shirt from under him, before picking the whole thing up and putting Blade in the hamper as well. Smirking at the look he got.

Ryan stumbled out of the bathroom, looking a little better than he went in "never again" he said as he headed to the kitchen, tripping on his feet now and then, he wasn't completely sober yet.

"until next time" said Eric, reaching for the painkillers, placing two in front of his lover, who was slumped on one of the kitchen stall, he fetched two bottles of water, handing one to Ryan he took his own pills with his own. Ryan was shifting in his seat, before he started to scratch his hands, he felt slightly dirty and he was pretty sure they had had sex again last night.

"Eric………I know this is a hard question…and I love you all the same….but…are u clean?" Ryan stuttered as he drank deeply from his water bottle, Eric frowned at him before nodding.

"of course…you see me shower everyday" said the Cuban as he sat in the other stool. Ryan shook his head.

"No…I mean….sexually" he tried again, blushing deeply as he played with the plastic top to his water. Eric frowned.

"Well I would hope so…..why?…..we used condoms" he said as he leant back against the counter, his eyes widening as he remembered this morning.

"I don't think we did last night" he flushed and shifted, before he had to get up to have a shower, it wasn't the fact Eric had come in him, it was the fact it had been there all night that made Ryan want to scrub. Eric sat thinking, before pulling out his phone and calling his doctor.

"Yes….I would like to book an appointment to see if I'm sexually clear of any diseases….yes thank you" he said slowly as he wrote the time down, he would have to get himself checked out for Ryan's sake, maybe get Ryan to check himself as well. He waited for a few moments listening to the shower water ran, before he got up, heading to the bathroom. He stepped inside, watching his lover under the spray for a while. Frowning when he saw a line across his stomach, he had noticed it last night when they had done their first time, but didn't comment, but looking at it this morning it looked sore and fresh.

" Cachorro?" he said as he leant against the wall, getting Ryan's attention, the green eyed man turned to him his eyebrow up in question. "Where did that come from?" he brushed his hand over the cut. Ryan shrugged and reached for the shampoo.

"I caught myself on something at a crime scene, I don't remember what" he explained as he scrubbed his hair, Eric stopped him from being to hard on himself, and washed his hair for him. Ryan closed his eyes at the attention, shivering and leaning to the touch. Eric chuckled and kissed him softly.

"you defiantly live up to your name Cachorro" he rumbled as he pushed Ryan back under the water, washing his hair out, while Ryan looked at him,

"I'm gonna ask someone to translate sometime" he retorted as he squirted shower gel on Eric's chest, before using his hands to wash him, he moved up and pressed his lips against the Cubans, their tongue met as they lapped at each others mans lips before Eric took control, pushing Ryan back against the wall under the spray as he attacked his mouth.

"RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG" they groaned into each others mouth as the doorbell went, Ryan pushed Eric back.

"you get that" he said as he went back under the spray, Eric looked at him, before growing.

"Getting bossy aren't you, for a bottom" he said as he stepped out of the spray, laughing at the look Ryan sent at him, he threw a towel around his waist and headed to the door, opening the door, there stood a tallish man, brown hair in a typical conservative style, but the face was warm and friendly with green eyes that looked familiar. The man was in his late 40's

"oh so you must be Eric" he said as he put his hand out "Ronald Wolfe, Ryan's uncle"

Eric blinked, blushing lightly as he shook his hand with his own dripping one, before he shook his head

"Sorry lost my manners, come in" Eric let the older man in as he made sure his towel was tight. " Ryan you Uncles here" he called, wincing at the curse's he could hear from his lover that was coming from the bedroom. He smiled easily at Ron. "please excuse me"

Ron chuckled as he watched the young Cuban beat a hasty retreat from the living room, He could already hear his nephew cursing, but Ron needed to get him to swear in a language that he could understand, couldn't tell him off for it when he could just be saying shop in Rumanian. He took a seat, surprise as he saw a shirt over the arm of the chair, usually Ryan's place was completely spotless. He picked it up and saw it was to big for his nephew, must be Eric's. He glanced up from the material as Ryan rushed into the room, his hair sticking up all over the place, a blush set across his face and in Ron laughed slightly was most defiantly not his shirt.

"Did I interrupt?" he grinned as his Nephew flushed more and played with the cuffs of his shirt, shaking his head in denial, but guilt was written all over his face.

"You want a ddrink" stuttered Ryan as he tried to calm himself down as he ran off to hide in the kitchen. Ron shook his head and calmed his laughing down and sat on the settee. He watched as Eric came out more composed as he was dressed, he sat in the chair and smiled easily.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ryan talks about you" grinned Eric as he relaxed, glancing at the time, seeing they had an hour before they had to be at work.

"like wise" said the older man as he assessed the younger man in front of him, watching him as he picked up the belt he found on the floor and folded it away, seemed Ryan had him trained well. " so your Eric Delko, My nephew mentioned you before, but not in a nice term"

"Uncle" squeaked Ryan as he blushed more, shoving the glass of orange Juice in his uncles hand. Eric caught Ryan's hand as he walked passed and smiled.

"Its okay Cachorro" said Eric as he caught Ryan's waist and pulled him into his lap, looking at Ron, a possessive hand on Ryan's hips. Ron watched to see that his nephew started off a little uncomfortable before he seemed to relax at the touch. Rod nodded to himself.

"Yes its true that Ryan and I didn't get on to start with, but that's changed seeing as I realised that I fancied the hell out of him and couldn't admit it and well he was a little bit of an ass" the smile he put on his lips soothed the sting out of the words, as well as his hand brushing across Ryan's cotton clad ass. "But now we've worked our difference's out and he's now my little bit of an ass"

Ryan turned and glared at him "you portentous Drongo" he said before blinking as he realised he had said that aloud, and giggled slightly, soon Ron's loudly laughter and Eric's smooth chuckle followed. Ron looked at his nephew laughing and saw a light in his eyes that he was worried he would never see there, and if this Eric was the one that put it there then he would be happy for them, so having any great nephews or nieces might go out the window, he was sure Ryan would adopt at some point. Ryan turned to see look at him " What you come for anyway Uncle?…..I mean usually you wait till I'm home"

"I came to tell you that I wont be Miami when you get home from Work tonight, that beautiful blonde from opposite me in our Apartment block has invited me to Las Vegas for a couple of days" he smiled and got to his feet "and to meet your boyfriend, as I know you wouldn't bring him to meet me"

Ryan couldn't help but blushed at his uncles words, but soon his cheeks turned back to their normal colour as the three started to talk easily to one another, Eric answering any questions, and Ron making sure the young Cuban was good for his nephew.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

It had been a week since Ryan and Eric had slept together for the first time, and Eric had been to his appointment to have his blood check for anything, he had never been so nervous that day. What if he did have something, how would he tell Ryan, but as the day grew on he felt relieved to find out that there was nothing wrong, Ryan had told him that he had had his blood checked 6 months before dating Eric and hadn't slept with anyone since then. The night drew closer as Eric washed the dishes up from their meal, Ryan had cooked home-made pizza, meaning that Eric got the washing up, but the fact Ryan was walking around in just one of Eric's T-shirt made the view worth it.

Ryan turned to look at his boyfriend and grinned, waving cheekily as he headed on to the balcony. Eric shook his head he didn't get what had gotten into his lover the past few days, in the mornings he was like a bear with a sore head, but at night he was like a hyper child, if it was anyone else he would have suggested drug use, he shook his head and looked around the corner, his eyes widening as he saw Ryan sat on the wall of the balcony, legs hanging over the other side, dropping the dish he was holding he rushed out and literally picked Ryan up and put him onto the balcony's solid ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" demanded Eric as he glared down at Ryan, who's eyes where still wide from being grabbed.

"Sitting down" he answered simply as he looked at Eric's hand on his arm, which was shaking slightly.

"then use a Fucking chair, you could have fallen!" Ryan blinked as he looked in Eric's eyes, they where as dark in anger as they bore into Ryan green ones. "yes I know our job's dangerous and I can handle that, but I will not lose you to some stupid mistake"

Ryan blinked and to Eric's surprise nodded, before smiling and hugging him to apologise, maybe sitting on a balcony 4 floors up wasn't the best thing to do, he leant against his chest and closed his eyes.

"come on, how about you get dressed and we'll go for a run" said Eric calming down enough to speak to the smaller man in his arms, kissing the top of his head. Ryan nodded lightly but his eyes where closed, Eric chuckled as he was asleep, picking him up he took him inside, placing him on the settee, while the Cuban went to finish the washing up.

Ryan's face creased in pain as he twisted and arched off the settee, a pained cry leaving his mouth, he struggled in his dreams as he kicked out, Eric ran in at the sound of the cry, seeing his lover was having some kind of nightmare, but as always if he had a nightmare Ryan tended to babble in different languages, all he could catch as that something hurt.

He took Ryan in his arms, careful of his arms that lashed out, putting his mouth next to Ryan's ear he whispering in Cuban, soothing him and telling him that he was there, he wasn't leaving him he was here. Soon Ryan started to calm down, but it had taken longer than usually. Eric sat on the settee holding Ryan on his lap, rocking him slowly as his eyes opened and he gasped.

"shhhhh its alright" Eric carried on his rocking as he could hear Ryan's breath hitching, in between crying and holding it back, they sat like that until Ryan's breath evened out but he was awake. Eric turned Ryan to face him.

"What was that about?" he asked gently, stroking Ryan's hair from his eyes. Ryan sat up and played with his cuffs.

"Just a nightmare" he said as he looked away, but Eric's fingers where holding him still, and his eyes told him that he wasn't going to back down. "……I…I don't really know what it was about"

Eric pulled him to his chest and kissed the top of his head "well tell me, what you know"

Ryan cleared his voice as looked around before deciding he wouldn't have a chance to run from this "…I'm held down…..my stomach really hurts…..and there's this man over me" he mumbles

Eric frowned looking at him and kissed him softly "don't worry no-one is going to hurt you I wont let them"

Ryan shook his head and kissed him slowly " I can look after myself, just it seemed so real" he said as he leant against Eric's side, his head in the crook of Eric's neck, Eric smiled at the comment but chose not to argue, so he just ran his hand down Ryan's back, the movement soon lulled Ryan back to a restful sleep.

The next day Horatio had decided to have one more go at trying to crack the random attack case, specially as they had the murder, with nothing coming from it. So he had Eric put up all the pictures and the notes on a board so they could see it all without leafing through the files all the time, there was a list of all their personal information together.

Horatio was looking at the pictures, he wanted to crack this case for them, he had seen the looks in so many peoples eyes, and it only got worse when people's attackers where never caught. He leant against the wall, watching as Ryan walked in, he had gone back to being pale, but Eric had said he wasn't sleeping well.

Calleigh had walked in and was scanning the information as if for the first time, she had been working the body to see what had cut the man open, she frowned at the list of the jobs, or old Jobs.

"Is it me…or has all of the men had very healthy jobs?" she said looking at them "look here….my Vic was a life guard…….some of the others had these" she pointed them all out, there where Soccer players, basketball players, Sports Teachers, nurses and a personal trainer. "all healthy, or if they had left it was shown they left for personal reasons and not health reasons"

Horatio sat up and looked at them " so all of them where very Healthy, some where running"

Ryan frowned and blinked as something flashed in front of his eyes and a phase as he came into his head ***** **He's strong ………..He's healthy, that run we put him on showed that, I think I might have cracked it this time**** * ** the one voice sounded familiar to him as he blinks realising everyone was looking at him.

"are you alright Mr Wolfe?" came Horatio's voice a hint of worry coming out, Ryan frowned.

"yes why?" he blinked as even Eric looked worried and knelt in front of him.

"you've gone white…..and I mean chalk white" said the Cuban as Ryan shook him off.

"I just felt a bit sick that's all" he said as he stood up "I've been looking at the lists the night-club owner gave us….most of them went there….I wouldn't mind going back to check it over again"

Horatio nodded slowly as Ryan was getting his colour back, before he turned back to the wall, any lead was a good lead and if anything came from it then he could let Ryan have a couple of days off. Ryan took Horatio's silence as he cue to leave, before he headed out to his Hummer. Something was pulling him to the night club and it was doing his head in to figure out what it was. Getting into his car his stomach growled and he ignored it, recently, much to everyone's pleasure he had been eating more. Shaking his head he started the car and headed towards the club.

Eric looked at Horatio as they where talking about something, but Ryan was still playing on his mind, and the colour he had become.

"Eric. Maybe you should go to the night club with Ryan" came Horatio's voice as he looks at the Cuban, there was a look in his eyes that told him that he understood, and he shooed Eric off, who gladly rushed off to his Hummer to follow his lover.

Ryan walked through the club, his back was up there was something wrong with the atmosphere here compared to the last time that he and Eric where here. He headed to the main stairs, seeing the night club owner George Oliver was pacing the office, talking into a phone. Ryan moved to the top of the stairs and stayed out of sight as he listened to his conversation.

"No, I will not calm down, he's here he's bloody on to us…..well obviously the drugs didn't erase the memories" his hand was raking threw his hair.

Ryan frowned he was right, that voice had reminded him of that voice in his dream, but then as he stood their on the steps, the night of the pub came to his head, he hadn't gone to his uncles, and that wasn't a nightmare…….was he one of the men they attacked, had he lost his kidney. He looked up in time to see a small blonde man, pointing a gun at him, without thinking he went for his own.

The smaller blonde's eyes widened, before he ran into the office, spinning the owner around so that he could get out the back way. Ryan's feet spurred him on to follow and he ran into the office, Mr Oliver stood there shaking at the site of the gun in Ryan's hand.

"Don't kill me, I didn't have much to do with it" he begged as he shook from the image, Ryan turned to him and frowned before he took off after the blonde. Ryan belted down the stairs, getting to the bottom he was grabbed, kicking out he managed to get his attacker, before a needle was stuck into his arm.

"Let me go, Miami Dade Police" he shouted as he struggled, but the needle was still sticking in his arm, before he was thrown against the wall, his head collided with the wall, he fell down dazed.

"OI MIAMI DADE POLICE" came a voice through his daze, one he knew well as he saw his lover taking off after the men, but he heard the squeal of wheels and then Eric was back to him, Ryan had managed to get his focus back and was checking his head to make sure their was no blood, glancing at his arm he saw a needle mark. "Ryan you okay?" the Cuban panted as he checked him over, Ryan waved him off.

"The night club Owner knows something" the younger man said as he headed back up the stairs, now he was pissed off, he walked into the office and looks at the night club owner. "What do you know?"

Mr Oliver sat at his chair and shook his head "nothing" trying to act innocent, Ryan walked over and looked into his eyes.

"I've just seen you having a phone call about something, and you where panicking, and then I run down your stairs and get attacked. Now tell Me what I need to know" but Ryan was getting no-where the night club owner refused to speak to him, so Eric had enough and they arrested him for questioning.


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter 16

"Mr Oliver, we have evidence that ties you to 4 of the attacks that have happened over the past few months" said Calleigh coldly as she showed him the pictures of the men, before showing them the fibre they had found on one of the scenes, that they could indeed place from one of his items of clothing. Ryan was watching the interview from the one-way glass, frowning as his phone went.

"Wolfe" he answered before frowning and listening to the other end, he walked out of the area, towards his lab, listening to the person rattle on to him about something, and he got the envelope back, he looked down at it and shook his head. He ended the conversation and looked at the readings that they had found on the object out of the dead man's stomach. He blinked before heading to Horatio, he needed help on this one. He found Horatio talking to Calleigh, the blonde was getting nothing out of the night club owner. He came up to them and waited till they noticed him.

"Mr Wolfe, can I help you?" asked Horatio as he looked down at the younger man.

" I need to talk about the case" he said as he looked confused, Horatio frowned as he let the young CSI lead him off to his lab. Calleigh followed them, snagging Eric as they walked through, getting to Ryan's lab they looked at the plastic thing in the centre of the room.

"Mr Wolfe, have you found something?" said Horatio as they all looked at the thing, Ryan nodded and pulled out the readings.

"the lab took days working on this, it's a plastic implant, the plastics are all non-toxic and malleable at heat, meaning they stretch to accommodate foreign bodies." Started Ryan.

"So new drug smuggling device?" said Eric as he leant against the wall. Ryan shook his head.

"it was attracted to the rectum, not the throat, so anything in there was put in surgically, and they did find something…the victims DNA, artificially made into an egg"

"an egg?" questioned Calleigh as she looked at the report "as an embryo Egg"

Ryan nodded and looked at them, his degrees coming into play here "they took a blood sample or something that held the victims DNA in, and they've obviously got their own lab, using eggs from a clinic, they clear out the original DNA inside them, leaving just the shell, replacing it with the DNA of the victim, then I'm betting they where waiting for that to settle before they where going to inject sperm into our victim to see if the egg would fertilise"

"so someone's attempting to turn Male Pregnancy from fiction to fact" said Horatio as he looked around his team, seeing how this new challenge would affect them.

"Rocky" came the squeaking voice as he took the sample the larger man had gotten from Ryan, holding it like it was a new born child, he rushed to his lab. Rocky watched his younger lover fondly, he could be the most annoying person in the world, but all this was for him. He looked at his arm to see where he had caught his arm in the struggle with the cop before he went off to find someone to patch him up.

The man was patched up before heading off to the labs, seeing his lover running around in a mad rush around his lab, the larger man leant against the wall to watch him before catching him as he ran around.

"I take it, that it worked" he rumbled as he got his lover to face him, seeing the grin splitting his face.

"more than worked, he's fucked someone, he's pregnant!" he cheered as he kissed the other man deeply "I'm a genius"

Ryan groaned as he had just finished throwing up, he leant his head against the back of the toilet bowl, he sat there while he calmed the swirling in his stomach as he rubbed it slowly. A hand pressed a cool towel to the back of his neck.

"Hey you alright?" came Calleigh's accented voice as she got him to look up at her, checking his responses, but all was normal. Ryan shook her hand off as he used the towel to cool his face off.

"I'm fine, must have eaten something that didn't agree with me that's all" he groaned as he stood up, careful that he didn't get dizzy, he took a breath grabbing the bottle of water he had come in the locker room for and downing half the contents. Calleigh watched him, she had seen how he had paled as he walked into the break room, the usual enticing smell of caffeine filled goodness always called them all, but today it had sent Ryan running to the locker room for water, she shook her head and got him to sit down.

"Maybe you should go home" she said carefully, but still received the Wolfe cold look as he shook his head.

"No we're finally getting somewhere on this case, I'm not dropping it now" he said determinedly as he got up "just as soon as I empty my stomach again" as he finished he ran off to the bathroom. Calleigh hadn't seen that Horatio had walked in holding a Coffee cup full of the stuff. The red head came into view and raised an eyebrow at the sound of retching, Calleigh waved him off saying it was nothing, just something disagreeing with him. Horatio rolled his eyes behind his glasses as he head to his locker, getting his coat, he'd been asked to help Eric on something and was soon back in the main labs.

George Oliver paced the small holding cell he was in, he was convinced that their was nothing that the CSI's had on him that could keep him here, but apparently the fibre was enough for them to get a warrant to hold him, and his permission to check his car park had also meant they could check his night club, but he kept up his spirits in hoping that his partners would come and find him, bail him out and get him out of the country or maybe give him the heads up that they had moved the things from his club. His eyes watched the officer come to his cell, opening the door to admit the enticing young green eyed officer.

"ah Mr Wolfe, good to see you again" he said smoothly as he made himself look cool and collected, but he just received a disbelieving look and a cold glare.

"I need you clothes" said Ryan as he held out the evidence bag, and the cell officer was holding the white suite that he would be given, George's eyes widened as he held his Jacket closer.

"and if I refuse" he said as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"refuse and we know that there's something that you hiding" he threatened and watched as the guy stripped himself down, shoving his things into the bag, he stood their shaking in his boxers, seems Mr Oliver wasn't as cool as he was trying to make out he was. Ryan stood until all his clothes, jewellery and other affects where placed into the bag, before he turned on his heels, leaving the man to put his white all in one suit on. Ryan was about to start the task of working through the mans wardrobe to match the fibre to his clothes, they had told the DA they wanted him held why they did this, as this guy was easily able to get out of the country, and they agreed as they wanted to question him on some money movement in his company.

A patrol car came to a stop in front of the old abandoned building, the officer got out and headed inside, checking behind them as they walked, they slipped in seeing the large form of Rocky.

"Mornin Danny" greeted the larger man "anything to tell?"

The officer, called Danny nodded looking grim "they got George, he's in the cells, they are about to go over his night club"

Rocky frowned before shaking his head. "he's reliable he wont spill anything" he confirmed as he looked at his sleeping lover, finally get him to rest after his exciting news.

"I still think you should buy yourselves some Tickets to get out just in case, then you wont have to rush leave, and you can take your research" the officer advised leaning against the wall " Caine's in charge, he's not an easy man to get past, and if you manage it he'll hunts you down until you confess or are dead"

Rocky shrugs "we've been to careful, there isn't anything that can link us together, if they follow George's phone it goes to a pay phone 3 miles from here, they wont find anything at the scenes, the kids training in the CSI's labs for those couple of weeks helped us clean up after ourselves using the new clearing spray they use in the hospitals"

The Officer nodded as he brought the story, his radio calling him to go the a robbery, with a nod he left the place to go do his normal job. Rocky waited until he was gone before he started to do as he had advised, not seeing the harm of going to Brazil for a couple of months.


	18. Chapter seventeen

Chapter 17

After three days, the CSI's where able to get the warrant to check Club Domino over, it had taken that long for Ryan to find the item of clothing that went with the fibre, that guy had enough clothes to fill out his own apartment store. Ryan had ended up going through for just black clothes, but there had been nothing, in the end he had found it was off a white jacket with a Black cotton pattern.

Calleigh, Eric and Ryan looked up at the night club, the area had been fenced off by the bright yellow tape, all the employees had been taken from the scene and questioned. Calleigh smirks and steps forwards.

"Bagsy the Office" she said as she walked through the front door, her kit swaying in her hands. Ryan looks at Eric who smirks.

"I'll take down stairs where you where attacked" he said, kissing Ryan lightly before heading inside, Ryan growls, that left him with the club itself, all of it, the dance floor, bar and bathrooms, but Horatio was supposedly going to appear later to help out after his time in court.

Calleigh walked into the office, she glanced around to see that cleaners had been in, but nothing had moved from what she could tell, there where layers of undisturbed dust still laying around. She closed the door behind her as they could see her through the glass, placing her kit down in a clear area she pulled her hair back into a plait, and placed her rubber gloves on. She smiled and headed to the desk, going through his paper work.

Eric stood at the bottom of the stairs, he could see the crack in the fake stone wall that Ryan had made when he was shoved into it, he did his searched with just his eyes to start with, he peered into every nook and cranny as he moved around the room, picking up rubbish now and then to look underneath, he moved over towards the door seeing a shoe skid mark, using a pair of tweezers he pulled the material up and took a sample, seeing what make the shoe was, he glanced up before a mark caught his eye, moving closer carefully he got there to see a blood drop, his mouth curved into a smile. They could have just found a link, he swapped the drop and put it in his kit, before he dusted the place for any finger prints.

Ryan was trying not to sneeze, he had used some much fingerprint dust that it was getting up his nose, he had done the whole of the bar, getting a fare few strong impressions, before he had gone behind the bar to dust the bottles, as the finger prints on there should be just the workers. He moved closer to a cupboard under the side and opened it carefully to look inside, seeing containers full of clear liquid, frowning he pulled one out checking it for a label he found none, carefully he opened the lid, the strong smell of alcohol made his stomach swirl. Carefully he shut the container again, placing it into his kit to take to the lab, it could be something. Once he was sure it was placed properly he started to process the rest of the club bar and dance floor.

An hour later Eric, having finished his scene moved up the stairs, looking everywhere in case he had missed something, he walked into the main part of the club, smirking at the scene of Ryan on his hands and knees, his little butt wiggling in the air as he checked under the tables for anything. Eric walked over and slipping his glove off, he pinched the cotton clad ass before putting his gloves back on, chuckling at the yelp that he got from Ryan.

Ryan glared at the Cuban "I'm trying to work" he snapped but there wasn't any conviction behind it.

"sure Cachorro, do you want some help?" the Cuban said as he stretched, checking his glove was back on properly, Ryan nodded and pointed to the bathroom.

"could you do that…I'm still working on the table….and Calleigh's still fingerprinting the glass in Oliver's office" he said as he motioned up the stairs where the class front of Oliver's office was covered in fingerprinting dust, and marks where Calleigh had removed fingerprints. She was happy humming to herself as she did. Eric nodded his head, as he went off to the bathroom. Ryan really wished there was some ventilation in this place it was starting to get stuffy, and make him feel a little sick, standing slowly he moved to the window, checking the area before seeing if there was an opening, shaking his head in frustration as there wasn't one. He moved to the front door and pushed it open.

"Everything okay?" a patrol officer looked up at him, he blinked and waved him off.

"Just getting to hot" he commented as he went back inside the building, back to his searching of the place.

Soon the Sun was setting, the golden reds drifted across the floor as the three CSI's moved to their Hummer's, Calleigh had found a few things to help the Financial prosecution but nothing that would get him for attacks. There had been a fair few photo's of good looking boys, it had just been coincidences that their victims where caught in the back of some of the pictures. She walked over to the other two, smiling widely.

"Seems Mr Oliver liked his boys…including you two" she said as she showed them the pictures, it was them as they worked the scene, Eric looked them over and shook his head as he saw his lover blushing. He tilted them up into the dying light.

"I guess they could hold something" he commented "but if there isn't I want them destroyed" a protective tone lacing through his voice, as his hand slipped around Ryan's waist pulling the brunette closer to him, Calleigh's smile became brighter as she patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you two head home I'm sure I can cope with taking all the evidence to the base, but you are going to help me with it tomorrow, this is Ryan's case after all" she said as she headed back to her car, leaving the boot open for the boys to put their kits inside, Eric did without caring just tossing it into the back, Ryan almost growled at his lover, as he moved over, straightening the kits into an orderly line then closing Calleigh's boot.

Eric chuckled fondly at his lovers movements, before stopping at the look he got, he sighs, seemed Ryan was in one of his moods again. Ryan's moods used to be under some control but recently the Wolfe hadn't been nice in hiding his teeth as he ripped into someone, luckily it had only been in suspect interviews but Eric wasn't looking forwards to if it spilled out into the work place. He moved over and pulled his lover close to him, ignoring the struggles until he was settled, then he tipped Ryan's chin up and kissed him softly, the pliant lips beneath his own opening readily to him.

Pulling away slowly the Cuban, gazed down glad to see the dark look had been replaced by a lustier look, one that Eric loved to see in his lover's eyes and was only to happy to oblige to what those eyes wanted, quickly he dove in for another kiss, this time he didn't hold back as his tongue took possession, Ryan whimpered, his hands moving up to hold onto Eric's shoulders and neck, trying to stop his knees from buckling.

"hum" came a clearing of a throat made Eric pull back reluctantly, holding Ryan up who was leaning against his chest. Calleigh was fanning herself as she looked at them.

"I know that is extremely hot but the patrol are watching" she said as she smiled at a couple of female Patrol officers' blushing like she was, but a couple of the men where glaring or looking discussed. Eric turned and looks at them before shrugging.

"So what, they have all worked with us before, we're not forcing them to do anything they don't want, and if I suspect they are going to cause a problem I will take it to the highest level of complaint" he said loud enough for everyone to hear, before Ryan slapped his shoulder.

"I think they got the idea" he sighed, heading to his car. "Now I Think we should get going, seeing as your mother and father are coming over tonight and unlike you I would like the house tidy"

Eric looked at him before blinking "the apartment is always tidy Ryan, you live there, with you twisted mind" he joked as he moved over to his lover, kissing him softly before pulling back. "But I need to get the food cooking…..I need to pick a few things up, meet you back at the apartment"

With one last peck, Eric got into his own Hummer and headed to the local convenience store. Ryan shook his head and held his steering wheel tightly.

"Oh the family meeting, this is serious then" Calleigh said carefully as she leant against the car door, watching Ryan's face, but the young man looked slightly scared.

"I think so…..well I think so….but…..you know Eric's…reputation" mumbles Ryan, Calleigh patted his hands getting his attention.

"Ryan, Eric wouldn't take you to meet his parents if this wasn't serious, I think over the course of knowing him he's taken two people to meet his parents, and your one of them" she smiled reassuringly and got him to look into her blue orbs,. "He kissed you in front of all the patrol, meaning he doesn't care that people know about you two"

Ryan's lips curved slightly in a small smile, a true one as he realised how much Eric may actually want this relationship.

"Thank you Cal" he said happily, his voice lighter as he kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow"

Calleigh waved him off, shaking her head at how young he could look sometimes, slowly she went back to her own car, slowly getting into she pulled into the traffic, maybe she should take Alexx up on her offer of dinner, she was alone as her dad had finished his business and gone home, she thought about her ready meal sat in the freezer waiting, so she flipped her phone open.

"Hey Alexx….offer still open, you have oh thank you, I can't wait, see you in an hour, just got to drop something's off at the lab and then I'll be over….okay bye"

Calleigh smiled as her stomach grumbled at the promise of some of the famous Wood's cooking, only slightly bettered by Mrs Delko's, but that woman could cook up a storm and if they ever got together then no-one left without taking some home. Maybe she should suggest that the group having a BBQ at someone's house and let Mrs Wood and Mrs Delko cook, maybe even Ryan would clear his plate. With that setting it in her mind to talk Alexx into it, knowing she wouldn't take that much work, and Eric could charm his mom when he wanted to.


	19. Chapter eighteen

Warnings: Toys used in sex Chapter 18

Ryan was about to clean the dinning room table for the seventh time when his hands where caught in to tanned ones.

"Cachorro you shall take the varnish off that if you wash it anymore, its spotless baby, stop worrying" came the strong voice, Ryan looked up into those chocolate eyes his teeth worrying his lower lip, Eric had never seen him this nervous. "it's only my parents"

Ryan glared slightly "Eric, I've… never done the parent thing before, all my girlfriends and boyfriends never got that far" he was ringing his hands "and they never had to meet mine….I mean its just my Uncle"

Eric could see that Ryan was working himself up so he pulled Ryan to his chest, rocking him slowly, placing a kiss on top of his hair, tipping his chin up to look into the green orbs.

"it is going to be alright, my mom isn't scary nor is my dad, and they both know about me being Bi, so Cachorro don't worry your pretty little head about any of this" he smiled, pecking his lips softly, taking Ryan's hands in his own. "and if you clean the table again I'll be forced to tight you up"

Ryan smiled teasingly, before straightening Eric's collar, grasping the edge and yanking him down, kissing him deeply, swiping his tongue over the roof of the Cubans mouth, pulling back slowly as the door bell went.

"promises promises" he smirked before rushing off to the kitchen, dodging Eric's hands, the Cuban-Russia chuckled as he headed to the front door, he opened it to reveal his mother and father, both with smiles on their faces.

"Hola mi querido , cómo está usted?" (Hello my darling, how are you?) the warm voice of Eric's mother filled the room up as she hugged her only son before kissing his cheeks.

"Oye mamás , esto.y pozo , cómo está usted?….. y usted popa?" (Hey momma, I'm find, how are you. And you popa?) replied Eric as he moved to shake hands with his dad, as they shared a small hug.

"I am well my son" came the slightly Russian accent of the other male in the room as Pavel looked around the room, spotting a movement in the corner of his eye before it was gone, he moved over and took a seat as his son lead them to the main living room.

Clorinda looked around, the place was spotless, extremely clean was there something her son wasn't telling him.

"Where is this lovely man that has your heart?" she said as she wanted to make sure the man was right for her son, she hadn't been happy when he had first told her but she stood beside him and now he had to be right. Eric glanced at her and smiled.

"He's hiding in the kitchen" he said teasingly as he looked to the kitchen door, getting a clattering of pans in return but no sigh of his lover. Pavel frowned glancing up at his son. "its alright Popa, he's just shy, and he's a little OCD"

Clorinda smiled slightly as that was the reason why the place was so tidy, she glanced towards the door, shocked at the boy she saw stood there, his hair was shaggy, catching the light showing and beautiful green eyes. She smiled at the blush that lined his cheeks. She had been expecting some older man, maybe a Cuban or even that Horatio man, but the boy that was stood there was a nice surprise.

"Hola Mr and Mrs Delko" he said respectfully as he walked into the room, swallowing his nervousness as he shook each of their hands. Pavel looked him over and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Wolfe" he said slowly his accent pronounced as he watched the boy with his wife, his eyes twinkled as he saw his wife checking the boy over before tutting.

" Eric, he is much to thin" she sat as she stood up, pulling Ryan into the light to have a closer look at him "very good looking but thin, you need to eat more, Eric you have to feed him more"

Ryan's cheeks went red at the attention and they stayed that colour for most of the night.

The Miami sun was rising, but Ryan who was usually awake with it buried his head deeper into Eric's strong shoulder, wanting sleep to pull him into him into her embrace again but it wasn't happening, and if he was awake Eric was going to be as well. He straightened his hand and pressed it into Eric's side, furthest away from him before pulling his hand back into the warmth of the blanket and closing his eyes.

Moments ticked by but Eric hadn't moved, slowly Ryan glanced up to look at his face to see the Cuban's eyelashes where still fluttering against his tanned cheeks, pouting slightly Ryan's hand slipped out again and he pressed his finger a little harder. This time there was a deep growling.

"Cachorro, stop it" grumbled Eric as his eyes opened sleepily, only to see Ryan was asleep, the Cuban frowned before closing his eyes once more as he fell asleep. Ryan smirked as he fell for it, snuggling into Eric's chest he moved his hand down, then poked Eric in the stomach.

A tanned hand darted out and grasped Ryan's paler one, Ryan released a yelp as he found himself on his back with a glowing Eric above him, his hand was pushed to be above his head, and soon found his other one with it.

"Cachorro, I told you to stop it" Eric rumbled, irritation laced in his works as he looked down into Ryan's green eyes. The younger man opened his mouth to deny his involvement, when he found a slip of cloth pressed into his mouth and he started to pull his hands down to pull it out and saw handcuff's holding his hands to the bed head. The Cuban's hands ghosted down his chest before playing with the waistband of Ryan's boxers. "I think you wanted me awake for something, but I'm going to have my fun first"

Ryan flushed both in embarrassment and arousal flashed through his body, groaning loudly as a warm hand wrapped around his arousal, he bucked his hips up as he watched Eric run his thumb across the slit at the head.

"Want this Cachorro, is this what you woke me up" rumbled the Cuban as he lowered his face closer to his lover, his lips inches from Ryan's as he spoke, smiling as he saw Ryan's orbs darkening in arousal. " hmm is it cachorro, you wanted me this morning?"

Ryan was entranced by his lovers eyes, panting at the hand running up and down his member, he groaned loudly before whimpering as the warm hand was removed, his eyes flew open from their half mast place to see Eric smirking and stood off the bed.

"We're doing this on my terms Baby?" purred the Cuban, his accent strengthening, as he moved to the bedside draw, he got the lube from the draw, before crawling back up the bed. Ryan watched him approach like some wild animal, Eric had a predatory look in his eyes as he towered over Ryan, Ryan couldn't help but shiver and become more aroused. Eric swooped down kissing him before pulling the cloth free, and diving in for a deeper kiss. "one word and you get this back in your mouth"

Ryan licked his lips as he panted, nodding in answer, before he was sweep back up into a soul searching kiss, Ryan pulled at his cuffs wanting to hold Eric's neck, but he only got a rattle of metal, groaning his could only pant when Eric's need for air became to much. Eric watched the small pink tongue swiping over the younger mans flushed lips. The Cuban-Russian rocking his hips to brush his own arousal against Ryan's, getting those delicious breathy moans that made his spine tingle, he leant down his teeth grazing the pale flesh over the beating jugular, his hips carried on their teasing movements, he couldn't get enough of the slightly hitched whines, laced with the breathy gasps.

He sank his teeth in a little harder, before running his tongue over the sore spot in apology, ghosting his fingers down his side and rising to his own knees, giving one last nip at the abused area.

Ryan was panting and writhing with need now, his back arched up to find any friction against his heated skin, he was fast losing control and liking it. He whimpers as Eric withdrew from him completely, watching his lover flushed, hair sticking up in all directions, eyes darkened in lusted.

"bello" (beautiful) he whispered as he drank in the sight, before his body couldn't take any more, he parted Ryan's legs making room between them as he settled, still on his knees, he tipped him up so that Ryan was leaning on his shoulders, grinning Eric bent his head, blowing over the glistening tip, watching Ryan shiver and jerk his hips.

"please" came the gasping word, as his hips jerked seeking anything. Eric stopped and looked up, tutting, pushing his own arousal down as Ryan had slipped.

"I said not a word Cachorro" he shook his head as he leant down his breath brushing Ryan's lips as he placed his hands on Ryan's hips, to stop him bucking as Eric looked into his eyes, Ryan tired to fight the hold but Eric's hold held. Eric waited to Ryan to calm his movements, before letting a hand trail across the public hair and down his thigh to trail between his legs finding his opening, smiling at the small jerk he received.

Ryan whimpered and bit his lip as he clenched at the feeling of Eric's finger over his entrance, he wiggled his hips, jerking as he felt cool liquid dribble down between his legs and the finger push inside, his muscles wrap around Eric's fingers as it moved, preparing him, he groaned as a second finger entered but didn't move, he shifted trying to get something, gasping as it nudged his prostate, he blinked before a tremor ran through him, and it got stronger, the tremor got harder and the noise caught his attention, before he found he was crying out and bucking up.

Eric smirked as he watched his lover starting to writhe again, he watched the blue object vibrating in his lovers entrance, before he couldn't take it any more pulling it object out he pushed himself in, he was being rough and it was the first time they had been like this, but he didn't want to hurt Ryan.

But he shouldn't have worried as he heard his lover scream in completion as he felt his lovers manhood inside him instead of a plastic toy, the heat and being filled so much was to much for his over sensitive system. He yanked on the handcuffs.

"Eric!" screamed as he came hard, his body tightening like a string on a bow, his muscles clamping down on the organ inside him sending Eric spiralling into his own climax, slumping forwards as he gave his last few thrusts, his teeth once more finding its mark, grazing over the area as he released into his lover.


	20. Chapter nineteen

Chapter 19

"Eric" came a female voice as Valera came to find the Cuban "I've got your DNA from the blood drop you found, but can you run it, I'm backed up" she said rushed as she gave him the things he would need before she hurried off.

Eric shrugged at her behaviour and went to do as he was meant to, he walked passed the interview rooms seeing his lover talking to the night club owner, but he could see that Mr Oliver wasn't taking any notice of his mouth but at the mark that was very visible over the collar of Ryan's shirt, with a small smirk he walked away.

"Mr Oliver, are you listening to anything I've said" growled Ryan as he stood glaring at the older man before he pulled his collar up, breaking the gaze to his neck. "Mr Oliver, can you answer the questions?"

The elder gentleman shook his head, glancing up at his eyes and shaking his head.

"What did you say young man?" he smiled easily, but that faltered as Horatio entered the room.

"Mr Oliver, we have evidence to prove that you where endangering the people in your club, now I suggest that you tell us all that you know"

+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X

Eric put his DNA into his computer, leaving it to run through C.O.D.A.S As he worked on the rest of his scene information, he had a few sets of prints to run, and each of the staff members had been kind enough to offer their own fingerprints to compare them.

He had to come up with something to scare the club owner, Ryan had found the liquid under the side had been home made Vodka, and from the findings that Eric had found, it was made in the clubs bathroom. They were hoping it was enough to get some information but if it wasn't then they wanted a back up plan. He glanced up as the computer beeped, he moved over to check the picture of the man on the screen.

…

George Oliver could feel the sweat sliding down his neck as he saw the evidence of him selling illegal vodka in his club, he was worrying his bottom lip, glancing at the door every time there was a movement, where was his partners or the lawyer they where supposed to get him. He saw the red head staring at him patently, but those blue eyes where boring into his soul, it was as if he could see all the things George had done in his life. He moved his gaze to the younger officer. The one that he had put in for the attack, but they didn't seem to be pushing him for that, did they know?.

Horatio looked up as Eric came to the door, calling him over to talk to him. He watched the Cuban and American talk there face's grave, George was losing the hope that his friends would be coming so he rose to his feet, he saw the younger man watching him closely, even Lieutenant Caine watched him.

"I propose a deal" he said straightening his jacket, Ryan looked him over and nodded.

"What do you suggest?" he made sure Horatio was back in the room before allowing Mr Oliver to speak. The older man seemed to gather himself before sitting back down, his back ramrod straight.

"I shall give you some information on the people that attacked Mr Wolfe here, and some information on the men doing the attacks in town, in return I want protection and a deal on the home made vodka" he spoke clearly so the tape picked up all the offer. Ryan glanced at his boss , Horatio thought about it before nodding.

"I'll get the DA. Mr Wolfe have Mr Oliver taken back to the cells while this debated" the red head stood smoothly, leaving the room. Ryan looked at Mr Oliver, his eyes where hard as he switched the tape off and left the room without speaking.

"Rocky I'm bored" whines the smaller man, who was kicking his legs out, letting them smack against the plastic base of the bench they where sat on, before a hand on his knee stopped him.

"Our plane will be in soon, don't start whining already" came the rough voice of Rocky who was leaning back reading " why do you go around and shop, leave me in peace"

The smaller person pouted before standing up, his hand out, getting 30 dollars put into it before he was pushed off towards the shops.

Ryan rose from the bathroom floor, he was starting to hate the white of the bathroom, and the dark blue of the floor, he got to his feet and stumbled to the sink, washing his mouth out, drinking some water to settle his stomach. He should really go to the Doctors soon, try and get something done about it, he had figured it couldn't be what he ate as Eric wasn't getting ill either, so it was a bug.

Straightening his shirt he checked his own complexion, hoping he didn't look to pale as he left the room, walking into the room that Mr Oliver was once more occupying, they had come up with the deal to get some of the information. Ryan sat down and turned the tape on at Horatio's nod.

"Mr Oliver, your willing to give us some information concerning the attack on Officer Wolfe, and other men over the past few weeks?" Ryan said clearly as he looked at the man closely, he seemed a little uncomfortable but mostly at ease. George nodded and swallowed.

"The Attacks are taking place to try a new experiment, not sure what it is, but men from my club, which have been watched to see how healthy they are. I don't know who they are, I've only ever seen him that once when he was at the club, usually they where just on the phone" he started, leaning back in his chair "the only person of the group I've seen is an insider."

"Insider?" questioned Horatio "are you saying that a law enforcement officer is in on this?"

Mr Oliver nodded his head slowly and licked his lips "he's the one that usually gets called to the scene or gives me the heads up if something is going down, but he didn't when you where coming over, meaning he's trying to give me up or cut off his links"

Horatio looked at him deep in the eyes, as he sat up, his hands on the desk. "Mr Oliver, do you know who this Officer is?"

George nodded and took a breath "Officer Danny Smith"

Ryan walked into the station that Danny Smith worked for, he looked around nodding in greeting to a few people that he recognised.

"Wolfe" came a smiling face as Danny Smith came towards him, he was the same as Ryan remembered him, tall, muscular, though the good guy that Ryan had left had become a dirty cop.

"Smith" replied the green eyed youth. "I need you to come to the CSI labs" he was trying to discreet, but it didn't look like Danny was going to be co-operative.

"I'm in the middle of something, is it important" came the reply as he took a guarded look, his arms over his chest. Ryan stepped forwards.

"Danny, please come to the labs" he gritted his teeth, this wasn't going to go down well if he decided to resist, he didn't want to pull him out in handcuffs. The officer just moved up to his full height, looking down at Ryan.

"Your Pretty insistent, what evidence have you got that requires me so much" he was speaking loudly getting the rest of the office to look at the two of them, the Ryan he remembered would back off from confrontations with other Officers. But just as he had changed, Ryan had also.

"Officer Smith, I require you to come down to the labs to answer questions about your involvement in the attacks in Miami over the past few months" he said strongly stood up to the Officer as two other patrol officers entered the station, putting Officer Smith into handcuffs.

"you've changed Wolfe" he snarled as he was lead out, Ryan shook his head, following them.

"so have you" he replied, heading to his Hummer, is wasn't as if Ryan hadn't given Danny the chance, he calmed his mind down. He glanced up as the officer was put into the back of a car and driven away. He was glad he wasn't the one that had to talk to him, Horatio would be the man that Officer Danny Smith would have to defend himself to.


	21. Chapter twenty

Danny Smith raked his fingers through his hair as he paced the room, this wasn't meant to happen, he was meant to get a little extra money for a while then the experiment was to stop, but he hadn't expected to be called in to answer questions, there shouldn't have been any links to him. The red head was leaning against the wall staring at him, and he couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes boring into him.

"Okay Okay, I…..I gave the club a few heads up, I didn't do anything else" he blurted, hoping it was just something about the club and nothing else, that Oliver guy was the only one that he didn't get on with. Horatio pushed himself off the wall, as a uniformed officer walked in handing him some paper work.

"I already know that Mr Smith, but I want you to explain something to me" Horatio moved over and place the paper on the table, on their was a the half built house that the experiment had been taking place. "Why did you visit this place each day for the past month?"

Danny blanched as he sat down hard, the CSI's had been doing their homework, and if they went into that place, his DNA would be found there, he sat back.

"I was just the look out, I helped them cover things up if they hadn't already cleaned the places up, I was the courier between the fertility clinic, a woman called Caterina Davis, to my bosses, Rocky Timmons, and River Johnston" he blurted as he sat down on his chair, his arms over his chest. He was sure that Rocky and River would be gone before the CSI's went over the building.

"Mr Smith, Why would you need anything from the Fertility Clinic?" enquired Horatio as he looked at the mans actions, but the man shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't ask questions, I just do as I'm told, Caterina Davis probably knows what it is for" he said his tone telling Horatio wasn't going to get anymore out of him. The red head stood, as he walked to the door he nodded to two officers to take Smith to the cells. He opened his phone.

"Mr Wolfe, get Eric and go to the old construction site at Sunset way, I think we might have found our reason for the attacks" he finished before phoning Calleigh "Calleigh…meet me outside in 5 minutes"

Placing his sunglasses on he headed to his car, he had a fertility Clinic worker to talk to.

Ryan looked around with his gun drawn as they entered the building, the place looked empty but he didn't want to take a risk, Eric was covering him as they moved through the building. Patrol where around the each to catch anyone that went out that way, but as they reached the other end of the old site there was no sigh of anyone, putting their guns away, they went into the CSI mode.

Ryan moved around the larger room, getting a few footprints, that would need to be identified, and there were a few bits and pieces, but in this room there was nothing that would point to anyone. Eric moved through a door at the far end stopping at the room he found.

"Ryan…..I think I've found there medical room" the Cuban called as he moved into the room carefully, Ryan moved to the door and blinked. His mind flashed back to his dream forcing him to shake his head to get rid of the image that kept flashing in front of his eyes. Eric glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow, but Ryan just waved him off.

"Looks like they've got everything here" he said as he moved over to the work bench, equipment and slides litter the side. Ryan pulled on his rubber gloves to start looking through.

"Seems they left in a hurry to, this stuff's expensive and they've just left it" said Eric as he looked over the table in the middle of the room, there was biologicals on it, including blood. Ryan frowned before shaking his head.

"Smith must have tipped them off" he said as he started to dust and check for anything useful.

Horatio looked at the fairly plane woman in front of him, her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her skin was lacking glow and had a few fading bruises.

"Miss Davis, you've been selling Fertility eggs, am I right?" he started as he watched the woman, who's eyes widened, unlike her partners she wasn't able to keep a straight face.

"I Needed the money" she said fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve.

"To pay off your credit card bill, you where selling them for a lot of money Miss Davis" came Calleigh's cool voice as she showed her the bank statement. "a thousand a batch"

"They weren't in use, the women that had frozen them only did it so they wouldn't get pregnant but when they where old and alone they could just have on popped back in for when they felt like it, they didn't deserve to reproduce, and those Men where making a difference, giving men the opportunity to suffer what women go through" she said bitterly, her eyes where expressing her anger to all men, her shoulders hunched up in a defensive way.

"so you gave them eggs, peoples children that can no longer be used" Calleigh said as she watched the woman, she seemed to get more out of her that Horatio.

"They used the eggs, in their experiment, to make men Pregnant and last I heard they had got it to work, pity the poor sap wont know" she sneered "the sickness, weight problems, the emotions, he's got all that to look forwards to and he wont know what's wrong with him. They made a breakthrough in medical science but were going to be caste out because of it, those children would have good homes"

Horatio got up and walked over to her "from the evidence that we have, they don't used the DNA in the egg, they clear it out and used the men's that they are hurting, Miss Davis one of those eggs where inside a man that died because of the operation, so you are facing time in Jail, is their anything you want to tell us before the court day."

Catalina looked at him, choking on her breath as she realised how serious this actually was, she shook her head.

"I don't know anything more, only that River, small blonde was in university, brilliant at it as well, but for his final project wanted to work on the chance of Male pregnancies, but they wouldn't let him, he tried it anyway, hurt someone and got thrown out. That is all I know Mr Caine." She panicked as she pleaded with them to believe her, Horatio nodded slowly.

"Miss Davis please don't leave town" he said dismissing her and watched her leave the room. "this is becoming complicated"

Calleigh nodded in agreement "Ryan and Eric had just come in with what they have found, maybe we could get together and tell each other what we have so far, then Valera can post us the DNA"

Horatio thought about it for few moments before nodding his head.

"Good idea" he left for his officer, leaving Calleigh to round the group up.

The gang where all up in a conference room, well all but Ryan who had smelt Coffee and had to run for the nearest bathroom, Eric was concerned now, he glanced at Horatio to ask for his lover to have tomorrow off but the Red head beat him to it.

"If you can get him to have the day off he can have it" he said with a small smile, checking Ryan over as he walked into the room, his stomach was still rolling but he didn't think anything was gonna come up.

"Baby, you are having tomorrow off" came Alexx's voice as she looked at the youngest CSI, who shook his head.

"Its probably something I ate, I'll be fine in a couple of days" he shrugged it off and sat next to Eric, who slipped his hand to rest of Ryan's knee.

"Okay People" called Calleigh as she stood up " I'll go through the case we have so far inject anything when you think it needs to be added"

After everyone had nodded she started her speech.

"First Victim, found dead in the car park of a night club" she looked down at her notes.

"Robert Laning" said Ryan as he pushed the paged towards her "lived alone, worked 9 – 5…..wasn't notified missing until 4 days ago"

Calleigh nodded and carried on "Mr Laning, died from a bleed out at the removal of his kidney, and replacement of a poloacrylic that has just been made, the labs looked further into it, it's a unique mix of everyday plastics, they are trying to find out more about the structure but they are not holding out any hope"

"once we knew the MO we searched for other victims, finding a few, each with various degree's of the removal of the kidney, all in healthy jobs, because the body needs to be able to cope with the operation. That Leads us to the night club where the men where spotted, how much they drank and danced was monitored, each danced or moved around a lot and drank very little that time. Each was attack in various places so not to pint point an exact tie to anything or any where." Said Eric as he sat back, looking at the file "there was nothing at the scenes to give us any evidence"

"but again back to the night club, Ryan getting pushed into a wall was our breakthrough, scaring the night club owner into giving us any information he had got." Said Alexx as she was following the case as much as the others.

Calleigh nodded "Mr George Oliver, 46, originally from England, currently going to jail for making home made vodka, but he was an informant, giving us Officer Danny Smith, both seem to know more than they are giving on, but one informant gives up another."

"Catalina Davis works at the fertility clinic, giving eggs to Smith, who took them to this Rocky and River." Said Horatio, tapping his sunglasses.

"Those names don't sound real" commented Ryan as he folded his arms, sipping some water.

"My thoughts exactly" said Calleigh as she walked around a little "I think they didn't give up their real names so they could move without any problems, anyway, the eggs once back at the lab that Eric and Ryan found. Now here comes the science part" she started nodding to Ryan.

"Egg membrane is all that they wanted, the nutrients inside and the shell. The woman's DNA was removed and replaced with the victims DNA, once the foe womb was implanted, they would insert the egg and give it time to settle, before I'm guessing they would insert sperm to fertilise the egg"

"We found many test subjects in tubes where they had tried the experiment outside the body, each getting to a stage before they killed it, so we're guessing it must work" finished Eric. Valera appeared at the door, knocking before entering.

"I've done your blood works, and samples. Well most of them, some are so mixed up I'm not gonna get anything from them, but I've found your Rocky and River" Valera said proudly as she moved to the bored that Calleigh had the notes up on, she placed the first one on the board.

"Rocky Timmons, Jason Philips, real name Steven James, 30 years old, ex body-builder. He's got Biological at the sight, as well as Fingerprints and hair, he was arrested 4 years ago for an attempted assault, but the case was dropped."

Ryan looked at the picture the images for the man floating above him from his dream, his stomach clenched as he thought about it more, what of what he had been through hadn't been a dream, shaking his head he took a breath to calm himself down, grateful of the reassuring weight of Eric's hand on his knee.

"You alright cachorro" whispers Eric as he looked into the green eyes, Ryan nodded and put his hand on top of Eric's.

"Flashback of him shoving me into the wall, his face became clearer that's all" he said before looking back at Valera, motioning her to carry on with his finds.

Valera nodded and pinned another picture on the board, she liked being more involved when she could be, and the CSI's like to indulge her now and then.

"River Johnston, or actually named Arthur Brooks, 27 years old, was a child genius, but as many do he went off the rails, Drugs, drinking and violence, met Steven in Jail, they got together, had a civil service in England. Attempted to adopt but was refused because of their records, so Arthur started looking at pregnancy in detail and then tried to make males pregnant, got thrown out of University before he finished the course, so can't go into what he wanted to do, from what I found doesn't look like he was ready to give up his dream of male pregnancy" Valera placed other pictures on the table "I had samples from Officer Smith, Mr Oliver, Catalina Davis, they had all been in that building, and I would say all had a hand in on the experiment."

Horatio nodded his face grave "we found our men, I think we should bring them in for a little conversation"

Valera stopped him from speaking "I passed Frank in the hall, he said he'd send patrol out to get them"

Horatio smiled lightly "thank you Valera" turns to his team "shall we make sure this evidence is strong enough for court"

The team when in their own directions to check the evidence, they didn't want this one to slip through the net, they didn't want the public to have to go longer without the perpetrator behind bars.


	22. Chapter twenty one

A/N- Hey –ducks- sorry it took so long to get the updates up, but my laptop died with everything one, I had to search for my disk with all this on, and having recently moved it was harder than it sounds.

Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, hope you enjoy the chapters.

ch. 21

Frank stalked through the CSI lab, he had gone to the address on the forms, but the house had been empty for months, he had put an APB on their car, but once more was a dead end, they had sold it to the junkyard months ago. In a last ditch attempt he had sent officers to all the airports, marina's and train stations armed with photo's of their suspects.

That had been an hour ago, and then the bad news had come in, and he had to break it to Horatio and his team.

"Frank, you wanted to talk to me?" Frank had to stop himself from jumping at the sudden appearance of Horatio, after the time they had worked together he should be used to it.

"Bad News H, they skipped the country. They decided to have go on a little vacation to Brazil," he stated in voice lined with irritation. Frank watched Horatio suppressed his reaction, before he let out a breath "Smith must have tipped him off, they could have been on a plane 10 minutes after his phone call."

"Well they have a subject in Miami, we should concentrate on finding him, and they will be back for him, to see how it turned out, We have a pregnant man to find Frank, before he gets hurt or his body shuts down," Horatio disappeared as quick as he arrived, Frank sighed.

"Not gonna be easy H," came Ryan's voice as he moved over towards the old police man, the young CSI looked like death warmed over, "with the thousands of healthy males between 20 and 30…there's like 10 just in this building alone"

Frank nodded but was becoming more like a father looking at Ryan "You should be in bed, you look far to pale Ryan," came the concern before he could stop it, Ryan blinked and patted his shoulder.

"I'm fine Frank, but I am about to head home now, H has already sent me there," he shook his head, smiling slightly, "But if you need me just give me a call."

Frank nodded, fleeting look at Ryan being the one holding a baby in his stomach, not knowing and dying because of it past through his head, he opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head, Rocky… no Steven had attacked Ryan, they wouldn't do that to their experiment. Quickly he turned to walk to Calleigh, they had other case's that would take the place of this one, this case would run in the back ground, but murder's, break-ins and rape didn't stop.

Ryan groaned as he rolled over in the bed, he had been more tired that he had first thought when he had gone for a lie down, his head hit the cool pillow case and he was asleep, his body arched as he mumbled under his breath, his hands on his stomach.

Ryan was sat in a waiting room looking at a wall, his stomach was three times the size as it should be, and it was moving. He looked up seeing people milling past him, all not quite Human, there where shark people with cat heads, and Dog headed human females. He reached a hand out and caught one of their arms.

"Where am I?" he heard himself asking, the Labrador girl looked at him, a lifted her lip to snarl at him, before she spoke.

"This is the hospital," she said her voice like a bark as she carried on walking, then Ryan saw that she was holding her hand in a bag, he paled, running to a bathroom. He closed his eyes leaning it against the cool basin, a noise made him turn. He was no longer in the bathroom but space craft of some type.

"You have finally come," came a voice out of nowhere, Ryan turned on the spot, looking for the voice, it was a dream Ryan could tell but everything looked, felt and smelt so real, he stepped forwards, his foot tripping over something, he started to fall, something grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him backwards, he opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light that blinding him, he looked down as something cold went around his wrist.

"Just in case," the same voice as, as the cold feeling joined his other wrist and ankles, he started to struggle as his stomach started to hurt.

"Let me up!" cries out as he looked down his stomach was moving, or something in his stomach was moving, he started to scream in pain as it pushed upwards, his eyes widened and he paled as the skin of his stomach ripped apart, and a thing sat squealing at him.

He sat bolt up right, panting hard, until he realised his head had clashed with something, glancing to the side he saw Eric holding his jaw.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" panted Ryan reaching for his love, his hands where still trembling from the dream he had just had, Eric saw this and gathered his lover to his chest.

"Its okay cachorro, I'm here, not gonna let go, you where dreaming, you sounded like you where in pain," he said soothingly, his hand running up and down Ryan's back, he could feel the tension starting to slip away, and he felt Ryan leaning against him.

"I was dreaming, I was in a waiting room, then in a spaceship….then a lab table and a thing burst out of my stomach," shuddered Ryan, Eric kissed the top of his head, turning him to look at him.

"No more Horror movies before bedtime," he said, kissing Ryan sweetly, pushing back his hair as he cupped his cheek. "That's the story line to Alien."

Ryan blushed, and chuckled slightly embarrassed that a movie had made him dream something like that, he ducked his head to lean against Eric's chest, letting Eric move to lean against the headboard.

"What you doing home anyway?" mumbled Ryan as the hand on his back moved to card through his hair.

"Its 6 in the evening Cachorro," said Eric calmly as Ryan looked up at him and blinked. "Looks like you needed that sleep"

"Maybe but I'm feeling a lot better now" Ryan answered as he started to kiss and nibble Eric's jaw line, getting a growl of appreciation from his lover who pulled Ryan to lay on top of him.

"I can see that," rumbled Eric as he pulled Ryan in to deep kiss, their tongues clashing against each other, as they fort for dominance, Ryan groaned into Eric's mouth as the Cuban's hands, made their way into Ryan's sleeping trousers and palmed the heated flesh that was in reach, moaning, Ryan bucked his hips to rub his cotton clad manhood against the growing one in the denim.

Eric groaned at the feeling, pulling Ryan closer as he moved, attacking Ryan's neck, flipping them over so that he was on top of his lover, he lathered attention on the mark he had made on Ryan a few days ago, bringing the blood back to the top, darkening in.

Ryan bucked his hips and forced them back over so Eric was on his back, he looked down at him, his eyes dark in lust before he bent down, like he was going towards Eric's lips before moving and attacking his neck, licking and biting.

The Cuban gasped and panted, getting control of himself as Ryan marked him, but he didn't want to be idol, slowly he moved his fingers across the younger mans firm backside, dipping into the crack and finding the rosebud, he smirked at the shudder that ran through his lover as he circled it, and the hip movement back to get the finger inside wasn't lost of the Cuban either as he slipped the tip in carefully, Ryan groaned into his neck and rocks against the small part of Eric's finger inside him, gasping.

"God I need you so much," he panted, grasping wildly for lube on the bedside table, Eric grasped his hand and pinned them under his right arm as he grasped the lube with his left.

"First I think we need to lose something," he panted as he got Ryan to sit up, tugging his own shirt off and undoing his jeans, Ryan placed his hands on Eric's to stop him before he wiggled to be between the Cubans legs as he pulled the jeans off, then moving up to the waist band of his boxers, Ryan stroked the soft skin at the top, before following the happy tail down, pushing the boxers down, once the bothersome cloth was out the way, Ryan looked at his lovers erection, licking over the tip and taking the top into his hot wet mouth.

Eric groaned at the sight of his lover licking him, before gasping, arching his hips slightly as he was surrounded in heat, he panted at the movement of the tongue, his lover was hiding his talents, but as soon as the heat rapped around his head, it was gone. Ryan replaced his mouth with the bottle of lube and squeezed, smirking at the slight shriek that Eric gave as the cold liquid dribbled down his heated organ, Ryan worked the lube to cover everything, before he moved up his lover, kissing Eric as he settled himself straddling his Cuban lover.

Eric looked up at Ryan, holding his hips as he grasped onto what Ryan was going to do, he helped Ryan guild himself onto Eric's prominent manhood, both groaned at the feeling as they joined. Ryan's weight was driving Eric deeper inside him than before, and Eric was groaning at how tight Ryan was.

They stilled for a moment while they got used to the position, but Eric was losing control and started to buck his hips, smirking at the look on his lovers face, Ryan had his eyes closed and his head arched back as he gripped Eric's shoulders, each thrust from Eric was just brushing his prostate, making his body jerk, soon the slow thrusts of Eric's where becoming maddening for Ryan, so he started to move, using his legs as leverage.

Eric panted and held his hips up, watching his lover change into different looks of pleasure as he moved, and Eric himself knew his face was in the look of complete pleasure, this wasn't going to last long. As Ryan started to speed up, gasping for air as their movements become hurried and jarred, Eric lost it, gripping Ryan's hips he rolled them over, and with permission from his younger lover started to thrust into him, both screaming each others name as they released.

Ryan woke a few moments later, he snuggled up to the heat beside him, which was snoring quietly, Ryan smirked, he had really tired Eric out. Slowly he rose to his feet, headed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel he washed himself down, then took another damp towel washing Eric down, carefully so not to wake him.

Once he was finished, he slipped on a t- shirt, and headed to the kitchen to find something for dinner.

It had been a few weeks since they had found out that their suspects had left the country, and they had gone back to working scenes and doing their jobs, and thing where getting weird for Ryan. His dreams of things bursting out of his stomach wasn't stopping, either they burst out his stomach or they came out in a very painful way, after that dream Ryan couldn't have sex with Eric for a few days.

Eric was supportive but Ryan could see the underlying humour that his lover found in the dreams, they had stopped watching Horror movies all together hoping it would stop the dreams, but Ryan gave up, he dragged himself to the Doctors, but they couldn't help him, they suggested sleep inducing food.

So Ryan sat on the settee, a warm milk made hot chocolate, which wasn't unusual for him now and then, but now he had a hot chocolate and given into the craving for whipped cream on top, he sipped it and felt it running down his throat, almost purring at the taste.

"I thought I could only get you to make that face," came Eric's voice as he leant against doorframe a towel draped around his waist. Ryan shrugged and smiles.

"Maybe its right, sex and chocolate," he quipped, as he took another gulp of his drink, sighing at the taste. Eric leant over and nicked some of the cream.

"You know I've never seen you with anything so fattening," he commented licking his finger, but Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"I can have it now and then, just as you have those burgers that you don't tell me about," smirking at the noise of surprise Eric made, before he felt the settee shift as Eric sat next to him.

"No Ryan I mean it, is there something wrong, you usually only have hot chocolate when your upset or something's made you angry, so either its work or me," he said slowly, running his fingers through Ryan's hair slowly. Ryan snuggled up to him and shook his head.

"believe me, it's not you as I'm this close to you, and its not work, I just wanted hot chocolate," kissed his cheek and smiles. Eric saw the look in his eyes and nodded slowly.

"You know only women get cravings," smirked Eric as he got up, he turned back at the cough from Ryan, but as he faced him he got a pillow in his face, he blinked as Ryan laughs.

"I'm not bloody wearing a skirt for anyone," said Ryan as he finished his drink happily, standing smoothly to go clean it before the power hardened. Eric openly leered at his ass and legs.

"It would be a pity, the school girl look would get attention," Eric laughs as he headed to the kitchen, freezing as something cold went over his head, and down his back, he looked at the floor to see ice-cubes and water, slowly he turned to see Ryan holding something behind his back, looking innocent. The Cuban opened his mouth in shock. "You just..."

"Thought it would cool you off," smirked Ryan before darting off into the lounge, the wet Cuban chasing after him, they raced around the room, Ryan jumping the settee to put it between him and Eric, laughing still as Eric had a mixed look of annoyance and humour.

"Oh I'm so getting you back Cachorro," growls Eric as he launched himself over the settee changing course as Ryan ran passed him up the corridor to the bedroom, trying to shut the door, but the Cuban was faster, pushing Ryan onto the bed and pinning him down.

Before he pushed Ryan's top up and attacked his sides. His fingers ticking Ryan, while the younger man writhed and screamed in laughter as he tried to get away from the fingers.

"M…me….M….Mercy," squealed Ryan as he gasped for air, finally the fingers stopped so he could calm down, his eyes where shining with happiness as he looked up at his lover, their lips met briefly.

"I have to get ready," mumbled Eric as he rested his forehead on Ryan's.

"Well you can't dress while on top of me," commented Ryan as he pushed Eric up slightly "Oh and nothing to tight, don't want anyone getting any idea's."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "I'm going out with my family, and you're coming with me."

Ryan shook his head "As much as I love your mom and dad, I'm not in the mood to go out," touched his cheek "Please I just want an early night."

Eric understood and kissed his cheek. "I know Cachorro, you got a book to read?"

Ryan shook his head, "Nope just a good man to read," smirks as he headed to the door, before his shoulder was grabbed before he was pushed against the wall, his lips in a dominant possessive kiss.

"You should be careful what you said Cachorro," rumbled Eric as he pulled back, letting Ryan stand from the wall. Ryan got his breath back and turned to move out the room.

"It is a good man to read, Tolkin" smirks Ryan as he purrs, yelping as a hand collided with his ass, he blushed and looked at him, "Hey!"

"Told you, be careful what you say I might take you at face value, I mean I don't share" growls Eric, but the softness in his eyes was taking the edge off it being threatening. Ryan turned and kissed him hard.

"Don't worry I'm your twisted minded man" laughs Ryan as he pulled away, heading back to the lounge, so that Eric could finally get ready for his dinner.


	23. Chapter twenty two

ch.22

Ryan glared at his reflection in the mirror and poked his stomach, he was fat, fatty...fat fat and it irritated him to no end. There was also no hiding it now, even Eric had started to notice, though the Cuban had just said it gave him something to hold onto now. Ryan pinched his skin between his fingers and frowned even deeper.

Fine, no more hot chocolate, no junk food and more running, he decided in his head as he pulled on his jogging bottoms, growling as they where tighter than they used to be, pulling his top on he tugged it, only to find out it was also tighter around his middle. He was thinking of his old diet, before deciding Eric might be a bit moody if he stopped eating all solids for 4 weeks or so, so excise and a lot of it was all Ryan had.

He headed quietly out of the bathroom and down the hall to the lounge, he found his trainers in the shoe rack, putting them on his feet, he got himself a bottle of water from the fridge, leaving the apartment he hit the streets.

His pace was strong as he pounded the streets, for the fact he was so big, in his eyes, he seemed to be healthy, apart from his legs where hurting slightly and he needed the bathroom so badly, so he headed to the public ones, one step inside had him turning and heading back out a lot quicker. Slowly he started the jog back, he wasn't going as quick so he slowed to a fast walk, seeing someone sat on a bench a little future on, as he got closer he saw it was Horatio looking out at the sea, thinking the red head would want to be alone, he set for walking passed him quietly.

"Mr. Wolfe, I haven't see you out running here before," came Horatio's voice, stopping Ryan's walking, the younger man turned to look at his boss.

"Haven't been running for a while," replied Ryan as he stood near his boss, unconsciously tugging his top to hide his bump, but Horatio chose to ignore the fiddling. "I haven't seen you here before either."

Horatio looked over his glasses at the younger man, checking his face over, he wasn't blind he had seen Ryan was having some sort of trouble, but didn't seemed to what to tell or know what it was.

"I come everyday to watch the sunrise, though usually stay in the car," said Horatio, sharing something of his life, Ryan nodded and looked out at the sun rise as well.

Horatio looked out of the side of his sunglasses getting more of a look at the younger man, he had heard Alexx talking to Calleigh about him putting on weight, and she seemed happy with it as it he had been so thin, and now looking at the side of his employee, he could see what the girls where talking about, he frowned as he thought about it, it had been 20 weeks since someone was supposedly made to become pregnant, and they had been checking anyone that came into the hospitals with any symptoms or had been attacked, everyone between the ages of 20 and 30, Horatio had even had the staff checked out, all apart from Ryan, as he had been on the team. Horatio turned his attention back to the sun, he didn't want to think that the young man next to him could be the one carrying a child. He didn't have anything against the idea, but the way it had been done.

"Mr. Wolfe, would you like a lift back, I am heading in that direction?" he asked, he wanted to shake the idea out of his head, someone as young as Ryan could be going through the attack and being ill by themselves. Ryan looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Please" he nodded downing some of his water, he had a healthy flush across his cheeks, following the older man to his Hummer, they headed to Ryan's apartment, once out side the red head just dropped him off and left, saying he was needed at work.

Ryan trudged up the stairs, and let himself into his apartment, stopping at seeing Eric stood at the door, still half asleep and unshaven.

"Good Run?" he mumbled as he sipped his coffee, handing Ryan a tea, as Ryan had gone off coffee recently, Ryan nodded.

"Met H, watched the sunset and then gave me a lift back, after having wild sex in the back of his car," said Ryan, as he bent over to take his trainers off. Eric may have been slower to react but he had heard him, he tipped Ryan forwards and pulled his joggers down.

"Hey, what are you doing Eric" tried to push himself back to be on his feet and not his tiptoes. Gasping as a hand smack down on the bubble butt, leaving only a slight sting, before he realised Eric had heard him.

"Okay okay, I get the message," mumbled Ryan, as he was righted and kissed toughly.

"Next time, won't be just the one, your mine Cachorro," grumbled Eric as he pulled his joggers back up, Ryan shook his head, even half asleep Eric could kiss him senseless. Eric headed into the lounge and sat on the settee, Ryan sipped his tea as he stretched his muscles out, grumbling as his stomach protested.

"Eric….am I getting fat" he said as he looked at his lover, Eric glanced over and blinks.

"You do have more meat on you, but you look healthy," he replied the best he could at 6:30 in the morning, he looked at his lover. "Why are you even up at this time Ryan, I'm usually having to push you out of bed"

Ryan looked at him "I'm getting fat so I went for a run, my stomach's hurting as well, I think that salad disagreed with me last night."

"The attack of the vegetables, all after your insides with their leafy weapons," smirked Eric, as he drank his coffee in one go, Ryan started to laugh, having to sit down before he fell down. His lover could be very funny in the morning when he wasn't fully awake.

"Well I'm gonna go and have a shower," stated Ryan once he had calmed down enough to stand up, he kissed Eric on the cheek and ducked the hand, trying to pull him closer as he made it to the shower.

Calleigh watched concerned as Ryan wavered on the spot before holding the table to keep him upright, he was pale and sweating, she moved over and got him to sit down.

"Are you feeling alright Ryan?" she asked as she felt his head, but there was no temperature, though it was hot in the labs, all this glass and the broken air conditioning didn't make a good mixture.

"It's hot," mumbled Ryan as he fanned himself, looking like he was going to fall over at anytime, Calleigh blinked and got him to stand.

"Come on, let's go get some shade and a drink," looping the younger man's arm around hers, she dragged him out of the lab to the break room where Eric was already and yes, he was standing as close as he could to the fridge with the door open. He looked up as the others walked in.

"Alright?" he greeted, frowning as Ryan just waved and sat down heavily, grabbing a magazine he used it to fan himself, his hair was flat against his head with sweat. "Take that as a no," he moved over, handing Calleigh and Ryan an ice cold drink.

Horatio came in to see his team where wilting under the heat, he himself was only in his shirt, and no Jacket. He looked at them and then at the time.

"Come on," he instructed, leaded them all out of the building to his Hummer, indicating that they all get in, he could see they where all not fairing well in the heat of that place, so a nice cool bar for some lunch would be better. Eric helped Ryan in the back before sitting beside him, once the windows where open and they car was in motion, Ryan perked up a little, he's eyes didn't seem as dropped.

Eric was checking his lover over, linking their hands together, Ryan sent a small smile to him before turning back to the open window, his hair dancing in the wind. Eric looked down his lovers chest to his stomach, in this position he could see the small bump that got his lover so wound up, he kinda liked it as Ryan seemed to have taken on a healthy glow and beamed when he smiled, though if he smelt the wrong smell he was sick. The Cuban had been prodding Ryan to go to the doctors about it but the younger man kept waving him off saying that it was nothing and it happened now and again, well that was until his Uncle had come over with Coffee cream Cakes, and Ryan ended up in the bathroom for over half an hour from eating one, Ron had told Ryan that he was to go to the Doctors as soon as he could, so Ryan had agreed but couldn't seem to be able to make an appointment.

Horatio stopped the car at the small restaurant that was a know haunt for the CSI's and occasional Patrol officer, it was a small Italian place made to look like it was plucked out of its home country and placed here, the white painted facade made the place look cool and inviting, the group headed inside, grinning as they saw Alexx and her team already at the large table they occupied when they came.

Eric smiles as the air conditioning hit his sweaty body, he stood beneath the fan for a while letting it cool his body down, grabbing Ryan over to do the same, trying to bring the man back awake as he seemed to not take to the heat very well. The two stood under the cold before moving to take a seat, letting the others have a turn.

"Can't believe they haven't fixed the air conditioner at the labs," mumbled Eric as he took the water that Alexx had got for them all, the doctor in her coming out. Ryan nodded and slumped next to him, using the menu to fan himself and teasingly Alexx, but only to see if he could mess her hair up.

"Tell me about it, our's at the morgue have gone down, and we've had to resort to storing bodies in meat lockers and ice, but they are working on ours this afternoon." Said Alexx as she grabbed the menu from Ryan's hand, tapping him on the head with it before putting it down with a look to say –leave it there-. Ryan just smirked and grabbed another one, only to have Eric nick it this time. But then smiled when the Cuban used it to fan them both.

"Well at least this place has it," smiled Calleigh as she put her hair up to be off her neck, sipping her own water and smiled as the waiter came over.

"Afternoon all," he smiled cheerily as he got his pad out. "Is it the usual? and then bring the sweet menu over later?"

Horatio smiled slightly and removed his glasses "Yes I think the usual would be ideal" he said before looking at his team, seemed he made the right decision coming out. He liked to do this when he could, take his team out for a meal, because he knew when he was a lab technician the times you wouldn't eat your lunch or didn't have the time. He knew Calleigh made a point of having at least a snack, and Eric would have some kind of Junk food, but he had seen Ryan just not bother, so he had decided that he would take them at least once a week for a meal in the afternoon or evening. It was also a good team building excises, so that the higher ups wouldn't think of sending them on those team building weekends in the everglades.

The Meal was eaten slowly, table full of laughter and conversation, as the group talked about their day, they hadn't had many cases today, Ryan had a clown who's shoes had gone missing from his house, Calleigh had started checking over a few guns that had come into the police station, and Eric was finishing off the small parts of some of the old case's, but they had been finished and put away before they came out.

Horatio glanced at the time, they would have to head back soon, Stelter would be on his back if he let his staff have more than the hour and a half lunch break. Calleigh looked over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for bringing us out Horatio, but now I'm guessing work calls," she said, a little drama in her voice as she stood, finishing off her drinks. Eric took the hint and slowly got up as well. Ryan had gone to the bathroom, and Alexx and her group rose.

"Well it was a good meal," she smiled, glad everyone had cleaned their plates, even Ryan had cleaned his plate, she finished her own water, looking up as Ryan walked over, looking a little pale again. Horatio looked at him before shaking his head.

"Mr. Wolf..." he called, getting the younger man's attention, he opened his mouth to tell Ryan to get down the doctor's before he watched the young mans eyes roll back into his head and he hit the floor. Eric watched in shock before rushing over.


	24. Chapter twenty three

ch.23

"Ryan!" Eric called checking his pulse, finding it strong. His eyes darting over his body to check their wasn't any blood or sighs of what was wrong, the Cuban moved to start tapping his face, calling his name. "Ryan, come on baby, open your eyes."

Alexx was next to him, helping Eric to roll Ryan over into the recovery potion, in case he was sick, but a small groan showed that Ryan was starting to come around. Alexx stroked his hair as she smoothed down his shirt, her hand brushing over Ryan's stomach. She pulled her hand back, blinking her face showing her shock.

"Alexx?" came Horatio's voice as he looked at the MO for once Alexx was speechless, before she looked up.

"I think I just found the pregnant man..." she whispered as she pulled Ryan's top up, pressing her hand against his stomach, the movement was there again. "Either that or he has something inside him."

Horatio didn't listen to anymore, he got Eric to help him get Ryan to his feet, they started to take him to his Hummer, but Ryan's feet where not working, Eric gave up and pulled Ryan up into his arms, getting him into the back.

"Calleigh, tell the others at work that Mr. Wolfe collapsed because of the heat, until we know more I don't want to cause any rifts, Alexx I want you to go with Eric and I to the hospital"

The team moved to go their separate ways, with promises to call if anything came up, Eric was holding Ryan on his lap, stroking his hair and soothing him as he started to try and get up, the look of worry on everyone's face was the only thing stopping Ryan shouting that he was alright and didn't need to go to the hospital.

Horatio got them rushed into the hospital and a side room, but they where all shoed out as the Nurse started to check Ryan over, calling a doctor at the readings she found.

Ryan looked up at the ceiling, he hadn't been told what was going on, after being rushed into here, after he fainted. His cheeks burned as he remembered the fact he had fainted in front of everyone, god he really was becoming a girl or would be seen as weak. Slowly he sat up, checking that the dizziness was gone before he moved to the edge of the bed to get up but as his foot hit the floor the door opened.

"Mr. Wolfe, I suggest you stay sat down," the Doctor said walked in, his greying hair pushed out of his eyes as he looked concerned at his patient, he had a file in his hand as he moved to the younger man.

"When can I go?" asked Ryan as he lowed himself back onto the bed, there was a look in the Doctors eyes that told him something was up.

"My name is Dr. Whitecome, I was the one that checked you over when you came in after fainting, I talked to Dr. Woods and did some tests" he started as he fiddled with the paper. Ryan frowned.

"Alexx just overreacts, it was just the heat," he said calmly, but inside he was raging to get out of the place, the white walls gave him the creeps.

"But she was right about it, when you fainted she put a hand over your stomach and felt something, We took her cue and tested around your stomach and did an ultrasound" slowly he handed the ultrasound picture over to Ryan. "Congratulations Mr. Wolfe, you're pregnant"

Ryan looked at the picture his body went still as his hand shook, he blinked before just staring again, he couldn't comprehend what the doctor had just told him, he was the one they had got pregnant, parts started to fall into place, the dreams of being on the table where all real, it was a memory, the smell, pain. His hand reached down to his stomach where the scar was, his hand resting just above it as something moved against his palm. The young man jerked his hand back and moved his gaze from the picture to the stomach. He felt something bubble up in his stomach as he started to laugh. He wanted to say that he had sussed it all out it was a joke that they where playing on him, but the movement he could feel in his abdomen was testament that there was something definitely in there now, and that something was a baby.

"How...?" he started as he looked up at the doctors, not sure how to phase the questions that where racing around his head, who was the father?, could it be Eric, Why had he fainted?, Why had it just started to move?, Was he insane? Why had he been chosen? Why had the baby survived?

Dr. Whitecome patted Ryan's shoulder to get him to calm down. "ask all the questions that you want. When you are ready"

"How…okay I know how…..why did it survive?" he whispers looking up at him "I didn't know I haven't taken anything to help it"

The Doctor looked at him "We checked your blood, you had all the vitamins that it would need, you ate enough to keep it going, and somehow the little person survived."

Ryan looked at him, he had though of it as an it, until the doctor had said a little person, he had a little him inside him, could he really think of getting rid of it before he blinked, he couldn't he was 20 weeks the baby was moving inside him, they where alive. "Could you find out who the father is?" he said quietly

The Doctor looked at him before nodding "We took a sample while you where resting, you seemed to need the rest, and we though you would be worried about that, it belongs to an Eric Delko, your boss gave us the CSI lab to test it," he frowned "Which was odd seeing as he couldn't have known what was going on with you"

"He's Horatio Caine, he knows everything" sighs Ryan as his hand rested on his stomach slightly, feeling the slight movement that pressed against it. He looked down at it.

"There is a Mr Delko outside, can he come in?" asked the doctor, seeing Ryan was letting what he had heard settle in, the green eyed man nodded but didn't raise his eyes.

Eric rushed into the room once he was allowed to, scooping Ryan up into his arms and holding him, worried for a while as Ryan didn't hold him back until he felt the arms loop around his neck and pull him closer, the younger man's head buried into his shoulder.

"What is the matter cachorro, are you?" looks down at him, Alexx had told him what she had felt and asked them to test for it, he had been worried at hearing it, he took Ryan's chin in his own hand to pull him up to look into his eyes, there was sadness mixed with a little shock and deep inside happiness.

"I am, and…..Doctor thinks its healthy," Ryan said slowly, handing him the scan of the baby, it looked normal for a child its age. Eric gasps and looks at him, blinking before hugging him again. Ryan held him back again leaning his head once more on Eric's shoulder. "and….it's yours."

Eric froze as Ryan said this, he slowly pulled back searching those emerald eyes for any kind of joke or lie, but he found nothing, his face split into a huge dopey grin.

"I'm a dad..." he said his voice barely above a whisper, the way the child had been put inside Ryan dropped away for both men, they where going to have a child, a child of their own. Eric swooped down and captured Ryan's lips with his own, both kissing with the need. The Doctor blushed and looked away.

"Sirs, please, I need to talk you through a few things," he said sorry to interrupt them. Eric pulled back slowly, he moved to sit next to Ryan pulling the younger man to lean against him.

"First, the baby yes does seem healthy but from now on I will need you in for appointments, I'm not sure when its going to arrive but if I follow the calculations of a woman it should be about 25th December, It will be delivered by C-section, much to your relief," he smiled as he saw the look on Ryan's face as he said delivered. "I suggest you take time off work, but if you can't I want you to take it slowly, no field work"

Ryan opened his mouth to complain by Eric's finger pressed against his lips stopping him.

"Yes Doctor" replied Eric as he kissed the top of Ryan's head.

"Oh and give in to your cravings, don't over do the exercise, and you fainted because the baby rolled over so you should be okay, for when you are to hot get somewhere cool straight away, don't let yourself get to cold, eat regular, so I shall schedule you an appointment every week from now on, so I can watch over you. Is that all right?" he finished, letting the news settle in, before Ryan nodded, being explained and in an order he could cope with it.

"Friday's alright?" he said as he stood up slowly. The Doctor nodded and checked his lists for Friday and pencilled Ryan in. Once the appointments where settled, Ryan was released into Eric's care. But they weren't alone for long, soon they where crowded by the others, all asking if he was okay, he nodded before leaning against Eric, telling them the news of what was going on, and what he was going to have to do. Horatio offered his congratulations and his offers to take Ryan to the hospital if he needed to go, also that he could work at the labs from now on. Alexx and Calleigh squealed in their own ways and started to fuss over him.

Ryan sighed; this was going to be a long couple of months, and that was even without the baby thing, he looked at his stomach.


	25. Chapter twenty four

Chapter 24

Eric couldn't stop the small smile spreading across his face as he watched the sunlight play over his lover's form as the younger man sat on the balcony, 2 weeks ago they had been told they where expecting a child and everything was going fine, yesterday at a scan the doctor had in formed them that they where having twins, he had missed the one baby on the first scan as the other child had been hiding it. Eric couldn't believe it, ever since he had found that he was more interested in commitment with a man than women, he had given up the idea of having children and his mother had said that his sisters would make up for it, but now he could tell his mother the news. He pulled his phone out and phoned his mom.

"Hola momma, yes everything's fine,….yes Ryan is okay as well,….. I got some news for you,….. momma please let me talk, fine I'll see you when you get over here," he hung up and shook his head, he knew he should have just gone to her house, he moved through the lounge to the balcony, "Momma's on her way over."

"How did she take it?" came Ryan's sleepy voice as he looked up at his lover, his hand resting on his stomach, Eric looked sheepish. "...you haven't told her yet have you."

"She didn't give me chance, she just said she was coming over, it's better to do it face to face right anyways right?" reasoned Eric as he moved to sit on the other balcony chair, pulling Ryan's feet into his lap, running his fingers over the soft underside. Ryan jerked his feet back, squirming in his seat.

"Then I'm gonna go see Uncle Ron," he said as he stood up, but Eric was up as well his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh No you don't! It takes two to make a baby well... babies, and I'm not facing my mom on my own, you need to protect me!" stated the Cuban as he pulled Ryan into his arms, "Plus I don't want you driving on your own."

Eric could feel the growl that Ryan released and he sighs knowing Ryan wasn't going to like that news.

"I can drive perfectly well" snapped Ryan as he looked up at his lover, Eric cupped his cheek following when Ryan tried to pull away.

"Cachorro, I know you can drive, and I know you can drive at speed, but you haven't done it carrying Twins, and what if they move again, I couldn't face losing all of you in one go," he said honestly, Ryan's eyes softened as he looked down, nodding slowly.

"Guess your right," he tipped his head up and kissed Eric softly, the Cuban happily kissed back, pulling Ryan close to him smiling at the feeling of the larger bump against his own flat stomach, running his tongue over Ryan's lips, smiling slightly feeling the babies kicking.

Ryan moaned before pulling back rubbing his stomach "That's your fault you know," he accused. Eric looked surprised, "They only move when you touch me and kick when you kiss me."

Eric chuckled, running his own had over the baby bump feeling the tautness of the skin and the babies moving beneath the surface, a look of wonder moved across his face, how could an attack on his boyfriend turn into something so wonderful, in his eyes God was really working his magic. Ryan smiled fondly at his lover, it soothed him when Eric ran his hand over his stomach to feel the heat moving over the pulling skin. He placed his own hand on top of Eric's, they stood in silence for minutes on end, just staring into each others eyes, their hands linked feeling their babies move.

The moment was broken a few moments later when the doorbell went, reluctantly they moved apart, Ryan waddled slightly into the lounge, after being told he had the twins and finding out he was pregnant he had filled out a little more, and the twins pushed down on some parts inside him, mostly his bladder so he waddled to be a little more comfortable, Eric smiled he would have to get a film of him doing that before he headed to the door. Opening it he was expecting his mother, but it wasn't just his mother, it was her, Horatio, and Alexx.

"Hey," he blinked before letting them all in, kissing his mom's cheek before looking at Horatio, confirmation they hadn't said anything, the incline of the red heads head, was enough to calm his nerves as he lead his mother inside, Corrinda walked to the seats and looked at Ryan.

"What have you be doing to yourself young one?" she started, Ryan's eyes widened as he looked confused, Alexx stepped forwards.

"We told her we had come to check on you, didn't tell her what for," she said smoothly as she ruffled Ryan's hair fondly getting the small glare sent in her direction as he smoothed it back down.

"I'm fine, everything's okay," he said as he looked as his lover, it was his mother he could tell her, Eric licked his lips nervously before sitting opposite his mother.

"Momma," he started, Corrinda looked concerned and looked her son over, waiting for him to continue, "Ryan's not injured, he's…..pregnant," he said as simply as he could. Corrinda looked deep into his eyes,

"Eric Pavel Delko, you better not be kidding your mother," she said sternly, but Ryan chose that moment to stand up, showing his baby bump, and smiled his small smile in apology before rushing to the bathroom, the Cuban woman blinked before a grin moved across her mouth, but there was also concern in her eyes.

"He was the boy they were looking for, is everything okay?" she questioned, but the look in her son's eyes where enough to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"It's all okay momma, the doctors are watching him every step of the way, and this is news to all of you, he's expecting twins," he moved over to his mom, showing her the scan picture. Alexx moved over to look as well. Horatio actually looked surprised at the news, glancing over Ryan as he came out of the bathroom, the red head blinked at the size difference in his employee.

"Well Mr. Wolfe, I will have to give you your leave," he said slowly, watching Ryan look up, he didn't look happy at the news.

"I can still do my job," he said, Eric shook his head, moving over and kissing his forehead.

"Don't bother H, he wont stop working unless he feels he can't do his work anymore, but I got him down to doing lab work permanently if that's okay," said the Cuban, "this way I can keep an eye on him, if he's here and anything happens...I won't be near by."

Horatio nodded and smiled slightly "I can see your reasoning Eric," turning to Alexx to see her nod of approval before he to was looking at the Scan picture of the two children that was inside his youngest CSI. Ryan rubbed his stomach as it growled, a blush blossomed over his cheeks.

"Well that's our cue, come Eric, Ryan. We're going to lunch to celebrate," said Eric's mom, her tone broke no argument as she moved to the door. Waiting for her order to be complied with. Horatio walked over, offering his arm to the woman.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" he said smoothly, Corrinda nodded as she looked him over.

"Of course I don't mind Horatio, you need you food, your much too thin just like Ryan is normally," she tutted, Ryan couldn't help but giggle, ducking into the bedroom to get some better trousers on as he laughed into his hand, Eric couldn't help his own snort coming out as he got his shoes on. Alexx moved to Horatio's other side.

"Finally someone that agrees with me, but Corrinda he does eat a fair amount," she said, getting a look from the CSI boss, before the red head led the women out of the apartment.

The meal was a fairly quiet affair, Eric's mother had called everyone else to come and met up with them in the small Cuban restaurant which knew the Delko Family very well. Corrinda and Pavel asked a lot of questions about it all, and when the babies would be arriving. Once they found out that it was around Christmas time, they insisted that Eric and Ryan come to their house for dinner, which Ryan was pleased about because he couldn't stand the mess that Christmas dinner left, and hopefully the babies would keep him to occupied to bother about the stuff going on the kitchen, Eric couldn't resist the thought of his mom's Christmas dinner, pretty soon everyone was invited over to the Delko's family house for dinner on that day.

Alexx would be bringing her family, with a variety of puddings, Eric's sisters and their husbands would be there, and their adorable children, Horatio and Calleigh would be there, as her parents had wanted a second honeymoon. Uncle Ron had been invited but he was going to Lapland with his new girlfriend, but Ryan wasn't bitter he was happy his Uncle had finally found someone worth his time. It was all settled, they just had to get out there and shop for food and presents.

Eric looked at his lover, wondering if he would be able to handle the busy malls in his condition, Ryan leant over and kissed his cheek, linking their hands together.

"Shopping will be fine, we just go early and have many breaks," he said as if reading his mind, his head leaning against the Cuban's shoulder, Eric nodded at his logic but he himself hated Christmas shopping with a passion, but he could be there for Ryan and maybe be a help.


	26. Chapter twentyfive

I'm sorry for the long wait, I left my memory stick 200 miles from where I was living. Not my best moment but here you are.

Chapter 25

Christmas had arrived all to soon for some people, apart from Ryan who was starting to dislike being pregnant, a week ago he was finally forced to go on leave because his stomach stopped him seeing into the microscope, and Rick had said that it was health and safety issue, but being at home meant that Ryan was around for when the news reporters phoned to get a story, they all wanted to be the one with the story of the pregnant man, he sighs.

"Maybe I should phone Erica, give her the story," he mumbled under his breath as he lay looking out at the Miami skyline, he was resting on the settee, the room was decorated slightly in a nice silver and red theme.

"Don't even think about it cachorro," came Eric's rough voice as he walked into the house after fighting through the news reporters outside, he had to call Patrol to come and move them out the way. Ryan looked up at him.

"But it would get them off the door, and stop clogging up our phone line," he said as he struggled to stand, once he made it he kissed Eric's cheek, "Welcome home by the way."

Eric smiled and pulled his lover to his side, pressing his own lips against Ryan's soft ones, his hands running down Ryan's back to his backside, massaging the cotton covered flesh slightly. Ryan moaned into his mouth, before air became apparent, both men had to pull back.

"I miss you being at work," confessed Eric as he pulled Ryan to lean against his chest.

"I knew it! you miss my sparkling intellect and snappy comments," smirked Ryan, laying his head against the muscular chest and closing his eyes slightly, Eric's chest moved as he chuckled.

"That and looking at your sweet ass all day,"

Ryan chuckled as well, but he was content to lean against his lovers chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was now Christmas Eve, the doctor had predicted that the baby would need to come out at the end of this week, and Ryan was pleased he would be able to spend Christmas with the family instead of being in a hospital room.

"Come on cachorro we should get ready to get to momma's, she's made up the spare room for us" rumbled Eric but he made no movement to move from Ryan's arms. A few moments later the two finally moved apart from each other, Ryan had packed everything while Eric was at work, he had cleaned the house, made sure all the presents where in the right bags, and packed everything they would need, so Eric didn't feel the need to check it all.

The two men moved to the door, Ryan stepping out smiling at the patrol officer coming towards them, telling him the news that he had moved the reporters along, and he was willing to head them off so that they wouldn't follow them, Ryan took the offer as he headed to the lift, Eric coming up the rear with the bags. Both men enjoyed the comfortable silence that filled the small box that took them down to the next floor, each thinking about the next day with the family.

Eric had a small wistful smile on his lips as he thought about the past Christmas' at his family home, the smell of cooking and Christmas trees, with the sound of laughing, joking, running and screaming and that was just the adults. Ryan was having his own thoughts, this was going to be the most different Christmas he had ever had, he would be in a house full of people when at most it used to be him and his Uncle.

Ryan looked down at the multicoloured bag that he was holding, the one he had been allowed to carry which housed all the presents that they had fort through the Christmas Crowds for, his mind went back to the day.

"Do we really have to do this, I mean its just so full and dirty, and busy," came the whining voice that had been grating on someone else's nerves since they had started this stupid trip to the mall.

"Yes Eric we have to do this, now suck it up before I tell Santa you haven't been a good boy," snapped Ryan, before he smirked at the comment that had come out of his mouth, The Cuban looked at his lover his own downcast face broke a smile at his comment.

"You know your very sarcastic when your tired baby," he said slowly as he held his lovers hand as they entered the shopping centre in front of them, the noise temporary defended them as they walked through the doors.

"You think it's funny now, wait till we're walking out of here," Ryan said half in warning, half joking before he took a breath and pushed into the crowds, Eric held his hand tightly so they wouldn't be split up.

Hours later they where sat on the settee in a Starbucks as they sipped their drinks.

"How can their be so many pink tops?" mumbled Ryan as he looked at the shop they had just come out of, they had been looking for a top for one of Eric's sisters, Ryan had been completely out of his league, not having women in his own family he never had to find girls or women presents. Eric just struggled he looked as tired as Ryan as they looked at each other.

"Well hopefully the one we got will be okay," said the Cuban as he swing his coffee, smiling at the caffeine that rushed through his veins. Ryan turned to glare at him

"Yes after making me stare at a sea of pink, that reminded me of Erica in collage, you decided on a black sweater," he accused as he rubbed his head, closing his eyes slightly. Eric shrugged defensively.

"Well it will look better on her," he said in his defence as he kissed Ryan's cheek, getting his attention "I brought you a fruit smoothy though didn't I?"

Ryan opened one of his eyes to glare slightly at him "Yes you old romantic you, and I bought it."

Eric had the decency to look abashed as he linked his fingers with Ryan's before pulling him to lean against him, he didn't care about the looks they where get, this was Miami they should get used to it, "Come on baby, let's head home."

Ryan shook his head "We still have to find gifts for your mother, my uncle and Horatio," Ryan moaned and looked up at him, "What the hell do we get Horatio?"

"Er…new sunglasses?" tried Eric, the rest of the day was filled with the useless suggestions from the Cuban at what to get the three people they had left.

Ryan had decided from that moment on that any present shopping would be done by him and him alone, Eric would have the twins for the day. They stepped out of the elevator towards Eric's car, Ryan was more relaxed now that the car park wasn't filled with reporters all trying to get his attention.

Eric smiled as he looked at the house his parents still lived in, the warm inviting house just oozed family, the garden was well looked after with a few children's toys around, the picturesque fence around the edge held that safety to the children was top. Ryan looked at the warm terracotta building and smiled as children ran out screaming Eric's name.

"Unca Eric!" came the screams as the Cuban was swamped with children, all in the same olive skin and black hair. Ryan stepped back out the way, blinking as he felt arms around his leg, he glanced down to see one of the smaller ones looking at him.

"Hola Ryan," came the small voice, Ryan moved to his knee's the child's arms wrapping around his neck in a hug.

"Hola little one," he replied hugging back slightly before looking at the little boy as he placed his hand on Ryan's stomach.

"Ryan big..." he whispered before the babies moved against the little hand, the young boy's eyes widened and called his brothers and sisters to come over as well, all placing their little hands on his stomach, all with looks of wonder across their face's.

Eric couldn't help but smile at the look on his lovers face, he looked so content, but as the minutes past he had to stop it, slowly he helped Ryan stand.

"Come on you lot inside," he called, and the group of children all rushed inside, Ryan leant against Eric slightly as standing had made him go light headed. "You alright?" asked Eric his voice filled concern as Ryan leant heavier against him, he heard footsteps and Horatio was next to him helping to support his lovers weight.

"Just got up a little too fast" mumbled Ryan as he started to come back to himself, standing on his own feet, blushing slightly. Eric shook his head before nodding at Horatio.

"Thanks H," he said, the red head just nodded before moving to help with the bags, leaving Ryan in Eric's care.

Corrinda was looking at them as they came up the path, a look on her face that meant something was wrong and was going to get it. Eric opened his mouth to deny anything before she waved him off, her eyes where on Ryan.

"You haven't eaten yet have you," she said, Ryan's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"Of course I have," his voice hitched as he lied, before looking down to fiddle with his cuff. Eric's eyes looked as his lover before helping him inside, he wasn't gonna leave Ryan to face his mother's wrath alone. Corrinda folded her arms, as she followed them, once he was sat down she glared at him full force, "Okay okay, I wasn't hungry, I just didn't feel like it."

Once he had confessed Corrinda's eyes softened as she tipped his chin up to look at him, nodding at the truth in the green orbs, before she was gone, fussing about getting something for him to eat. Ryan let his head drop back, this was going to be a long couple of days


	27. Chapter twentysix

Chapter 26

Christmas morning was a hectic affair and much to Ryan's chagrin, started at five in the morning. H groaned as he felt someone bouncing on his bed and buried his head deeper into his pillow while mumbling a few choice words under his breath, then suddenly yelping at the slap on his backside.

"Don't swear in front of the kids cachorro," came Eric's sleep-ridden voice as the cuban-russian slowly came back to the land of the living. Eric sat up and looked at the children jumping on the end of his bed and asked in a playful voice, "Where's the fire?"

The kids all giggled at their uncle before jumping on top of him, careful of Ryan as they had all been warned.

"Santa's been...!" they all chorused "Santa's been...!" Before they all rushed out of the room towards the next bedroom, which was Horatio's. Eric turned to his lover and kissed his neck.

"Morning," he rumbled, his hand running down Ryan's chest to his abdomen Ryan grumbled back as he turned, pushing his head to bury into Eric's chest, trying in vain to grasp sleep once more. Eric chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "It's useless, the kids can't open any of their presents until everyone's up so they will be running in and out until everyone's up, and we'll have to get used to it."

Ryan mumbled a load more choice words into the Cuban's chest varying in language and meaning, until Eric's rested his hand back on Ryan's ass warningly. Green eyes locked with brown and soon the younger man stopped his swearing with a pout.

"Thank you," said Eric as he looked into those tired eyes, "You know that you won't be able to swear in front of the kids, I'm not having them copy you, and if momma found out, she'd use that wooden spoon of hers for another reason."

"But it's not even morning, it's late night still," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up, Eric chuckled and pressed his lips against the others before whispering.

"Merry Christmas Cachorro."

Ryan smiled slightly and kissed him back, "Merry Christmas oh and speaking of merry, the little sprites told me what that means...since when am I a cub?"

Eric looked at him grinning widely and answered, "Well your small and fluffy, and then you have an attitude that's too big for you and you like to bite, like a wolf cub." Eric smirked at the look of Ryan's face and before the other could protest, was promptly kissed in the mouth and the argument died there.

"Morning boys," came Alexx's voice, chuckling as they sprang apart from each other, both looking shocked at being caught by the woman stood in their doorway. The kids had left it open in their rush to wake everyone up, but soon the awkwardness disappeared and before long, the three started to laugh.

"Morning Alexx," they chorused back, as they decided they better get up before they got interrupted by the kids once more.

Shiny, multi-coloured paper littered the floor as the presents that had been under the brilliantly lighted tree. The children all yelped with delight and poked and prodded each other's gifts but remembered to be thankful for the toys, clothes and sweets they had been brought. The adults, in the mean time, sat about waiting for the children to finish before they ran off to play with their new toys, Ryan was leaning on Eric's shoulder half asleep.

Horatio smiled at the group, the Delko's had become a family to him and he hoped that Ryan would take them as a family as well. He was chuckling at how much of a non-morning person Ryan was as the young man was struggling to look awake, though to be fair, some of the other adults weren't looking that good either. Calleigh looked awake but her hair still wasn't brushed and she was drinking coffee like it was going out of fashion, Alexx's husband looked like he was falling asleep until Alexx poked his rips.

Corrinda walked in and looked at her family "Okay now it's our turn," she called with a twinkle in her eye, she was excited as the children. She just knew how to hide it better. All the adults nodded in agreement, Calleigh who was closest to the tree put her hand in and pulled the first present out.

Eric couldn't stop laughing at the jumper that Horatio had on, that is until he had his own thrust into his arms and told to put it on. They where from an elderly woman that lived next door, therefore, duty called that they put it on. Horatio's was green with a snowman on the front, Eric's was red and covered in snowflakes, Ryan was glaring as he was passed one, he pulled it on, it was purple with a Santa on, he pulled it on, grinning as it fitted meaning when he lost his weight he wouldn't have to wear it anymore.

Corrinda shook her head, "So ungrateful," she tutted, but she was laughing inside as they where particularly horrid, she couldn't help but let a chuckle out. "For that reaction you have to wear them all day," she ordered. Eric's eyes widened as his mothers order. Ryan looked up using his patented cute look.

"Can I take mine off? I'm too hot," he smiled, as his cheeks did look a little red. Corrinda's look softened as she nodded her head.

"Of course honey," she smiled before, pressing a hand against his forehead to check he wasn't actually too hot, before helping him off with the purple monstrosity, he smirked triumphantly at Eric and Horatio as the insulting jumper was removed. Eric turned his own puppy eyes at his mother but was suddenly cut off, "Don't even try it Eric," she warned, before she headed into the kitchen with her husband, Alexx and Alexx's husband. The four had a dinner to finish, leaving the CSI's and the rest of the Delko clan alone to amuse themselves.

The group were soon seated around the large dining table that was groaning with the amount of food that was over it. There was the main event of stuffed turkey, all kind of vegetables, with any kind of gravy known to man, sauces that ranged from cranberry to gooseberry, and ham galore. Alexx had to smile at the way her kids where digging with the others, she couldn't believe that so many vegetables where actually making there way onto their plates. Corrinda had pushed all her children to eat them too, but Ryan only took a bit, his stomach had started to complain and he really didn't want to ruin the dinner by saying he didn't want it. He had seen the work that all the people had put into it and it was just rude to not eat some of it.

Eric glanced at his lover worriedly as he could see the hand rubbing across the bump, under the green T-shirt you could see the babies moving as bumps appear as a hand or foot was kicked out. His brown eyes moved up to capture green ones, but the soft smile on his lover face stopped him from asking anything.

"I'm okay," whispered Ryan, "Their just excited it's Christmas that's all," he put a sprout in his mouth, trying hard not to spit it out, the kids all started to giggle as they all had the same look on their own faces. He chuckled himself before swallowing it, sticking his tongue out in a ewwwww kinda way.

"No Ryan, that's not a good example to set," it came from Horatio who was laughing, Ryan couldn't believe how relaxed Horatio was looking and it looked good on the usually troubled brow.

"But they're nasty," he retaliated, all the kids nodded their agreement, as the adults took a stance against it.

"They are lovely," said Calleigh as she ate another one, it was true she loved them, especially covered in gravy. Corrinda and Alexx agreed with the blonde as they ate their own.

"Whoever does not eat their sprouts does not get their pudding," came the accented voice of the usually quiet Pavel, "And that," with a look at Ryan "includes the adults."

Ryan rolled his eyes before sticking another one in his mouth, his stomach groaning loudly at it, a flush crept up his neck to his cheeks, but chose to say nothing as the kids where likely to take it to far if he kept arguing.

The meal carried on with laughing and joking filling the dining room at the Delko's, the table was near enough cleared, belts where loosened as they moved into the lounge.

Marisol and Eric sat on the step of the French door's watching the kids playing out in the back garden, having a talk about a few life problems and so on, they looked out at the kids who where running around playing with a variety of things.

Horatio, Alexx's husband, Pavel, and the sister's husbands all went down the pub for their Christmas pool match as the women started some of the washing up, they had a system, the women would do the dishes and the table then later when they went to sit in the garden the men would do the pans and the stove.

Ryan felt guilty about not helping so started to help clean the table, he stacked the plates before heading to the kitchen holding them, wincing slightly as his stomach growled at him and flexed, he shifted his hold on the plates and stepped forwards again, letting out a painful moan as he's fingers slipped from the plates, they clashed with the tiled floor. Ryan's hands shot to his stomach as he doubled over slightly, panting at the pain that filtered through his body, he felt a hand on his elbow leading him to a chair, and a calm voice talking to him.

"Shhh it's okay, just breath through it," the voice got him calm, he looking up to see Marisol looking at him, her black hair pushed back from her face. Ryan let his body settle before starting to get back up again. "Hey where do you think your going, sit down."

"The plates," he said as he went to get up again, Marisol looked at him firmly, looking a bit like their mother as she crossed her arms.

"They don't matter," she looked down to see water on the floor and it clicked, Ryan blushed thinking he had wet himself in the pain that had gone through his body as he could see the wet patch on his trousers. "Right stay there MOMMA! ERIC" she called loudly.

Eric heard his name and rushed into the room in seconds, nearly colliding with Marisol "What! Whats happened?" he panicked seeing Ryan on a chair panting.

Corrinda took one look around before looking at Marisol "Phone your father and get them to come back, Eric go and get Ryan some clothes, Ryan honey?" she got a chair and sat in front of him getting him to look at her. "Are you having pains?"

Ryan nodded slightly, his cheeks where bright red as he flushed "S…sorry about your f...fl…floor," he stuttered before Corrinda took his hand in his own.

"Honey, your water just broke, it's okay, your body's gone into labour like the Doctor said it might do, its nothing to be embarrassed about, I remember when Eric came, I was in the middle of the supermarket." She said softly her voice warm with reassurance and concern as she could see the pain running through the young man, she knew that contractions made the babies push down, but she also knew that he had nowhere for them to push down to.

"They're coming," said a panicked Eric as he came in, his eyes filled with worry and fear, but he had still kept a clear head and got the bag with Ryan's things in, Marisol came back into the room.

"Papa's on his way back with the others, Horatio's gonna drive you to the hospital," as she finished the men came running through the door, Pavel took on look at the scene and pushed his son towards the car, and then with Horatio's help got Ryan up and near enough carried him to the car. Corrinda was behind them checking they had everything, before waving them off saying that she would get the others to come down with her in a while. Ryan was trying so hard not to let the pain show, but his eyes where bright as his body went ridged at the pain.

"It's okay Cachorro," called Eric as he helped Ryan into the car to lean against him, his hand holding Ryan's as the green eyed man tried to keep his cries out. Nothing he did would stop the pressure building inside him, finally he let out a cry, gripping onto Eric's hand tightly. Horatio shut the door and raced to the front, once he was sure all the doors where shut he peeled off down the road, his sirens going.


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

SORRRYYYYY. I really am sorry for not updating this sooner. I was doing dissertation and completely lost track of every fan fiction I was writing. I will have the other chapter put up soon. :)

Chapter 27

The doors of the hospital clashed open as the orderlies pushed a man through the emergency room. As the doors swung back, Horatio and Pavel came pushing through with Ryan's arms draped over their shoulders. Eric rushed a head of them to the desk.

"I need Dr. Whitecome now!" he demanded as he looked at the receptionist who was about to tell him to sit and wait before she saw the young man in pain, and the red head she had seen and knew as a policeman, grabbing the phone she phoned the doctor, saying all that she saw, before she was hung up on. Minutes later Dr. Whitecome came running through the corridor with nurses behind him pushing a bed.

"Mr. Wolfe," he greeted as he got the older men to place the pregnant man onto the bed, "We'll take it from here," with that his team and him rushed off towards the theatre, Eric went to follow but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You can't go in there son, come on let's do the father thing and pace the hallway waiting," the Russian accent was slightly thicker as he was worried about it as well but his son needed the support. Eric's eyes flashed as he wanted to argue but the looks that he was getting from both his father and Horatio made his shoulders slump.

"I just want to be in there with him, so he's not alone," he confessed as he moved to the windows to see outside, the bag he had been holding was dropped to the floor. Pavel moved over and patted his shoulder in silent comfort as they waited for any news on the young man.

"He's not breathing!" came the call as masked faces hovered over the body, paddles where brought out as the rest of the team where rushing around, working on the body that was on the table.

"The babies are okay, they are breathing on their own," came a shout as piercing wails split through the air, before the focus went back to the person on the table who jerked up at the electric rushed through their body three times, before they had to call it.

"Time of death, 5:20," came the solemn voice of the doctor as the sheet was brought up over the young face. The nurses in the room all slumped their shoulders, the doctor went out to tell the news to the family.

"You know that's all made up right Marisol," came a Cuban voice over the noise of the tv that they had going in one of the hospital room. Marisol turned to look at her brother and shrugged.

"But General Hospital's excellent," she stated before going back to watching the adverts, turning the sound down as a moan got her attention, she turned to the young man that was lay on the hospital bed.

Green eyes fluttered open as he winced at the light that filled his senses, before he got used to it and looked around the room, his sight landing on Eric, who promptly took his hand and kissed him softly.

"How do you feel Cachorro?" he asked urgently as he checked his lover's eyes for any signs of pain. Ryan smiled slightly and kissed his cheek as he struggled to sit up, Eric rushed to help him, warning him to be careful of his stitches.

"I'm fine Eric…the babies?" he asked as he looked around the room, looking at the door as Alexx and Corrinda walked in both holding a bundle in their arms. Eric smiled.

"Two healthy bundles of Joy, one boy, one girl," a fatherly smiled spread across his face as he took the girl from his mother and placed her into Ryan's arm's as he took the boy for himself. Ryan gasped at the feeling and the emotion that he felt at holding his own child in his arms, his stomach swirled as he looked at the girl, she had Eric's olive skin but as she opened her eyes, they where Ryan's green ones, and the start of black hair was starting around her head.

Ryan looked up at Eric as he sat beside the younger man, he was coming to grasp with this when he saw his son, the pale skin on Ryan and the adorable chocolate eyes of his lover. Ryan looked at his lover who kissed his lips lightly to get his attention back to the here and now.

"All healthy and bouncing children, our children" confirmed Eric as he looked into his lovers eyes, Ryan looked at his children, and he could see a future of him and Eric, a family. Alexx came over and looked at them both.

"Oh and the use of protection in the future will be needed, they didn't remove the artificial womb, they are leaving that up to you," she said as she check all her babies over, and stroked Ryan's hair back from his eyes.

Eric nodded blushing as his mother gave him the look that he should know all this, but it didn't mean a thing, they had two wonderful miracles in their arms, nothing was going to spoil today for them.

Few hours later everyone had decided that Ryan, Eric and the children where alright, they left get some sleep as it was well into the early days of boxing day. Eric turned to his lover who was struggling to stay awake.

"You want to go back to sleep or should we name the children first?" Eric said softly as he placed the girl that he had had in his arms after they had swapped into her cot, before retrieving the boy from Ryan's arms, green eyes fluttered slightly as he looked up at him,

"Thought we already did," he mumbled as he snuggled against Eric as the Cuban came to sit next to him, Eric looked at him before deciding he wasn't going to leave his lover tonight so he wiggled himself onto the bed and Ryan lay on top of him near enough.

"We have?" looks down at Ryan, brushing his hair out of his face as he saw the eyes starting to flutter closed.

"Brendan and Yasmin," he said as he leaned to the touch, his body starting to relax as Eric remember the conversation, well argument they had on names, so they had written a list for girls and boys and go through to which ones they had the same, boys came up as Ethan and Brendan, and girls where Yasmin and Holly, and they decided that Brendan and Yasmin sounded good if they had one of each.

"Oh right I remember, you know we're gonna have to go shopping for clothes," he said but the steady breathing of his lover showed that it was to late, Ryan was fast as sleep, he checked over at the cots once more before he soon fell asleep, waking slightly as the nurse came into tell him to leave, but seeing as he was 'asleep' she left him.

-

It was a few days before they released Ryan from the hospital, and he had started to go stir crazy, Eric was amazed that he had lasted so long in that room, but it seemed looking after the babies had been a good distraction, learning how to feed them, and convincing Eric into changing them and cleaning up any sick.

"It's good to be home," sighed Ryan as he sat down on the settee, his eyes half closed, he looked over at his lover who was soothing the babies, he put a smile on his face thinking that's how he should feel, but he couldn't help but, he didn't know why, but he was jealous of his own children. He had beaten himself up over it so many times but it didn't stop his feelings, he had started to become quieter when people came to visit, and no-one seemed to notice, he glanced at the leaflets that the Dr had given him, he shook his head. There was no way he had post natal depression, or the baby blues, he wasn't that weak, he told himself over and over again, but he couldn't stop himself thinking it. "I'm going to have a shower," he said as he got up, just getting a distracted noise from Eric who was cooing over the baby girl who was gargling up at him.

The green eyed man sighed as he slunk out of the room, leaning against the bathroom wall, he looked at himself in the mirror shocked to see tears sliding down his face. Soon he couldn't stop them and they poured out of him, he bit into his arm to stop himself making a sound as he let it all out, before turning the shower on, stepping into it so the gushing water would hide the sobs.

Eric smiled down at his children finally getting them to sleep, he couldn't believe he had children, two wonderful children that. Touch wood so far hadn't been a problem. They had had a few panicked moments when Ryan thought he had choked the baby, when it suddenly burped. And when Eric had tripped over nearly dropping Brendan but they had been okay. He looked over to the settee expecting to see his lover but finding him gone, before he heard the sound of running water. He had missed his lover leaving the room, he looked back at babies, he had been so wrapped up in the babies, but he couldn't stop himself they where just so weak and helpless, he needed to protect them.

It was some time before Ryan came out of the shower, he put long sleeves and trousers on so the pink hue of his scrubbed skin couldn't be seen, he lay down on the bed for a moment, before an arm wrapped around his middle and a kiss was dropped on the back of his neck. Ryan relaxed slightly, but didn't get his hopes up as usually one of the children would make a noise and Eric would run off to see what it was, it wasn't that Ryan didn't care about them, but he knew the sounds that would be bad, bawling, screaming and choking. He started to count in his head as the kisses moved across his neck and up his jaw, as he hit ten their was a sneeze from Yasmin's cot, and Eric was on his feet checking them over.

"It's just a sneeze," Ryan couldn't stop it slipping out of his mouth as he leaned up onto his elbows to look at his lover, who was holding the young girl.

"It could be something, their so little," Eric said gently as he checked her. Ryan sat up.

"No, it's like every other sneeze that she makes," he snapped as he grabbed the pillow and started to fluff it up to make it more comfortable. Eric glared slightly at his lover.

"I'm just taking care of our children," he snapped back at him as he placed the child in the cot, soothing them both as their arguing started them whimpering, Ryan was on his feet glaring back at him.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm not?" he growled back, his eyes darkening in anger, his arms over his chest as he squared up to his lover. Eric moved over to tower over him.

"I'm saying that you seem cold to them, get over it they are our children, they need looking after," he shouted his voice getting louder, Ryan's eyes narrowed as he pushed past Eric out of the room, "that's right run away!"

Ryan turned to him, the anger in every line of his body, his eyes swirled with a mixture of anger and something else that Eric couldn't be bothered to interpret.

"You want them so much you have them," Ryan's voice was cold as he stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, causing the babies to start wailing. Eric rushed over to them and started to soothe them


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter 28

"Shhhhh its alright little ones, daddy's just jealous, yes he is, he's just a big kid himself, can't handle having competition to my attention no he can't," he said in a soothing voice, soon the children where asleep and he turned to see Horatio at the door.

"Your front door was open Eric," greeted the red head as he looked the Cuban over "and was that Ryan I saw tearing out of the car park at a high speed?"

Eric blushed slightly as he ushered Horatio to the lounge so the babies could sleep. "He's just, I can't explain it, he's being so cold doesn't care about them anymore."

Horatio looked at him, waiting for him to finish going through his anger at his lover before he sat on the settee, pushing the leaflets into view.

"Eric, Ryan's going through a lot at the moment," he started, but Eric interrupted.

"Yes I know, but we dealt with this before the babies came along," Eric ground out. Horatio shook his head and looked the younger man in the eyes.

"No his body is full of emotions that usually he would be able to control, I'm sure we've seen the results in our business Eric," looks at him and then at the leaflets.

"Post natal Depression," whispers Eric as it hit him like a ton of bricks forcing him to sit down.

"Men by proxy aren't usually so emotionally charged, so he's got all those going around in his head, and its everyone's natural instinct to check over the children, and where before having our strange family he would have coped, he's become used to getting some attention, and the jealousy and pain he would usually hide is coming to the surface, maybe even making him act without thinking, he needs to go to a doctor." Explained the older man slowly, before Eric looked up at him.

"Not that its good to see you H, but why are you actually here?" they had seen Horatio not 5 hours ago, so he couldn't be just doing a social visit, Horatio peered up at him.

"To tell Ryan that he wouldn't be able to come back to work for another couple of weeks" he said slowly, fiddling slightly with his sunglasses, Eric's frowned as he looked at his boss.

"He knows that, he's got the maternity leave," said Eric confused before Horatio sighed.

"He asked if he could start back tomorrow, saying he wasn't any different to before, that's what made me ask the Dr.'s about his condition, and that's when the depression came into the conversation." The red head said slowly letting it settle into Eric's mind as he gasps, sinking back into his chair, he had been so blind to what was right in front of him, now he wasn't going to be he was going to sort this out. He looked at Horatio.

"Could you watch the children for me?…I need to find him," he asked as he stood up, grabbing his Hummer keys, Horatio nodded as he moved to the nursery to watch over them as Eric rushed off out of the building.

Ryan sat on the orange coloured sand as he watched the sunset, how could be feeling like this, he wasn't a jealous person and he couldn't figure out why he was suddenly so, so full of emotion. He closed his eyes trying to push down the waves that crashed over him, tears slipped down his cheeks, what if Eric thought he wasn't interested anymore, what if Eric listened to his rant and actually took the children, would he really care? He finally gave up, pulling his knees to his chest as he release his tears into them, his body shook slightly as the chill of the night slipped across his T-shirt clad shoulders.

He tensed as someone moved near him before he felt their weight settling next to him, they sat quietly before he felt their eyes on him.

"Cachorro," came the accented whisper, as a warm jacket was dropped around his shoulders, a handed hand slipped under Ryan's cheek lifting his tear streaked face into view. Soft brown eyes met with the emotional green ones. "It will be alright."

Ryan felt his heart sink because to him, those words weren't ever going to become true, he pulled his chin out of Eric's hand and shook his head as he looked back at the ocean.

"No…no it's not going to be alright," he whispers as he got to his feet, dusting the sand off his trousers, he felt Eric stand beside him. Eric frowned at his words and grasps his hands.

"Ryan don't give up, you have a problem and we can get it sorted out," he said holding his hands that he couldn't run. Ryan looked up at him a lost look in his eyes that broke Eric's heart to see. He let one of Ryan's hands go to cup his cheek, using his thumb to brush away the tears that started to fall.

"No Eric, I think this is how its going to be, I…I can't deal with them," he confessed, his body trembled terror that Eric was going to push him away and walk out of his life forever. Eric gripped his chin harder and looked into those emerald pools.

"Ryan, you have Post Natal Depression, we are not going to let this ruin what we had, you don't have to deal with the children on your own, I will be there," the Cuban kissed him desperately, but strongly. "I will never leave you, I will be with you every step of the way, and we have the others to baby sit them so we can have some us time."

Ryan looked at him his eyes giving away that he wasn't sure about any of this, his mind was telling him to run away, to leave the children and Eric behind, but his heart was screaming at him to stay with Eric, and surprisingly through the fog in his mind, the call to be with his children was there, deep inside he could feel his parental feelings stirring before the emotions clouded it again.

The Cuban watched the emotions flickering across his lovers face before he saw the confusion, Eric tipped his chin up and leaned his head against his lover's, his eyes boring into Ryan's, the chocolate orbs where filled with his love for Ryan, and his need.

A pale shaking hand moved up and ran a finger down the tanned skin of Eric's cheek before lips crashed against his, Eric was staggered at the emotions running through it, but he held steady letting Ryan let it all out, he could almost taste the sadness and loneliness from his lover. Wrapping his arms around Ryan's shoulders he pulled him closer, gasping as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Now believe me, everything will be alright," whispers Eric honestly, pulling Ryan to his chest, his arms protectively around him, holding Ryan close as the world around them moved, he was going to be there for him.

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident and Ryan was slowly making a recovery, he had been to the Doctors at Eric's insistence and got given a few things to help, it wasn't by any means an easy path, sometimes Ryan's moods would explode and he would be like a volcano and just let anything and everything come out.

Eric looked down at his lover who was dozing with his head on Eric's leg as the Cuban's fingers brushed through his hair, he remembered the one time that Horatio had been the one to catch it, he had never seen the red head's eyes so wide or had he seen Ryan so apologetic afterwards, but the best one, that he knew Ryan wasn't apologetic for in the slightest was when the green eyed man had literally reduced Natalia to tears, Eric still smiled slightly at it, yes it was sad that he had made someone cry but the girl hadn't got the hint that Eric was taken.

On New Years Eve there was a small party at the restaurant that the CSI's usually went to during their lunch/break hour but this time, everyone one in the lab was invited. They had been having a good time, Uncle Ron had taken the children for the night to give Ryan a much needed time out with Eric. Although he wasn't allowed to drink, Eric's orders, Ryan, to be honest, didn't mind. The night had been a ball, the drinks kept flowing and everyone was dancing. Alexx was cooing over how cute Ryan and Eric where as they danced together, ignoring any looks or jibes they got and many people backed off after a glare from either Ryan or Eric when someone tried to cut in. Even the ever present Horatio got involved in the fun.

It had been nearing midnight as Eric had moved to the bar to get a refill of his beer and Ryan's coke, when he felt a hand slip around his middle, he tensed as he recognised the perfume.

"Natalia," he growled as he moved away from her hand, looking at the woman dead on, watching her flirtatious movements, her eyes batted and she touched his arm.

"Hey Eric, how about a new years night to remember, away from here..." she started her hand creeping up his arm, Eric reached to take the hand off but as he reached it, someone else had yanked her arm away and pushed it back at its owner.

"He'll be having a New years to remember away from here with me," came the familiar growl, as Ryan came out of the dance crowd his eyes dark forest green in anger as he moved in to Natalia's personal space. "Now back off you fucking manipulative, two dollar whore."

Natalia's eyes widened as she looked down at the man that she thought she had also entrapped into her webs, she straightened her shoulders and completely ignored Ryan to look at Eric.

"I believed I asked you the question," she said an edge to her voice, "Come and have fun with me or stay with the small freak."

Eric's own eyes flashed at the words she said about his lover but once more he was cut off.

"Small freak? now really Natalia, I'm sure you can do better than that, come on what about all the things you call your clients in bed, I bet they love it when you call them names, as you aren't that great a fuck, they must want their money back," he snarled as he moved closer, she steps back not seeing Ryan this angry before, "Is that how you got the job because to be honest you've messed up more crime scenes than needed, and you must be really stupid to think that Eric would want to go with you, or can't you see that we're together? Didn't the kissing, dancing together, and having KIDS together put it into that empty place in your fucked up head?"

Many people where looking at them now, Eric lay a hand on Ryan's shoulder getting his attention, looking into those green angry eyes.

"Calm down Cachorro, I think she's got it now," the calm soothing words coming from the Cuban had confirmed what Natalia didn't want to believe before she ran off, her breath hitching in tears. A few lab technicians started to cheer at Ryan's outburst and congratulated the younger man for a job well done. Eric pulled Ryan back to their table and sat him down, trying not the laugh because he knew what Ryan had done was uncalled for but he couldn't help but laugh at the reactions. Alexx had pulled Ryan away from Eric and marched him outside to talk to him about it.

Eric remembered the sorry look on Ryan's face as he came to sit down, not because of what he had said to Natalia but for making Alexx mad enough to shout at him, he played with the brown strands between his fingers as he smiled, as he turned his attention to the movie playing in front of him. He couldn't remember being so content as he was at the moment.

Finally Eric Delko had done the right thing in his life and he was enjoying every moment of it, laying his head back he turned the tv off, and looked at the sunset over the balcony, Yes his life was about to become what he had always wanted


End file.
